el amor vale mas que el dinero
by diaru
Summary: AU,Dos vidas totalmente distintas se juntan por la fuerza del destino, un amor imposible pero, después de todo es amor, gaasakusasu, entre otras parejas. se pone interesante en el tercer capitulo
1. Mundos diferentes

**bueno eh****aca mi nuevo fic de Gaasaku, desde ya****habiso ke me re inspire de un fic ke me gusto mucho, pero bueno esta es mi version de ese fic con otra pareja y cambie lo que no me parecia bueno, XD**

**si hay algo incoherente despues lo corrigo **

(los personajes no me pertenecen y como avanza la historia por ahora tampoco)

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

CAPITULO 1

El poder...el dinero simbolizan todo e incluso la "felicidad", así creció el creyendo eso por sus padres, por la manera en que lo criaron y cumplieron todos sus caprichos, nació con todas las comodidades,

Perteneciente a la dinastía Sabaku no, hijo del rey, Gaara un chico de pelo rojo brillante con unos ojos realmente diferentes y distinguidos que los demás, 18 años tenia y para su suerte ya estaba por cursar el ultimo año en aquel colegio donde asistían personas de mucho dinero y pertenecientes a la realeza y entre ellos, algunos becados...

en una cama grande con suaves sabanas de seda, se hallaba el, dormido.

-buenos días, príncipe...- una sirvienta entra y el chico se levanta- donde dejo su..- le muestra una bandeja llena de delicias.

- en la mesa no te parece un buen lugar...?- Restregándose sus ojos para quitarse un poco el sueño

- disculpe...- ella deja la bandeja en la mesa que había, y haciendo una reverencia torpe se va.

Gaara empieza a desayunar pensando en su familia, su futuro y lo que haría ese día, no tenia de que preocuparse mucho por lo del primer día de clase porque los demás se ocuparían de conseguirle los libros y guardar sus cosas en las maletas para que pueda irse.

------------------------------------------------------------------

sobre una cama muy normal y común, se hallaba una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas, orbes de color verde muy bonitos y piel de porcelana. Sus cabellos estaban dispersos por toda su cara y su almohada.

- ¡despierta ya los de la escuela te enviaron una respuesta!- grita emocionada la mamá de Sakura, y la joven se levanta de repente.- ¡te aceptaron!!- abraza a su hija muy orgullosa.

- ¿y lo del uniforme y los libros?- dice algo preocupada Sakura

- ¡la beca que te ofrece el colegio lo paga, dicen que se sentirán honrados de recibirte por tus grandes calificaciones!- dijo la madre

en ese momento entra el padre de ella- hija...en esa escuela asisten chicos de la alta sociedad...dinastía...familias ricas...-

- no te preocupes papá, se cual es mi lugar- sonríe.

Después de un par de horas Sakura va a su nuevo colegio, con sus valijas echas, y su uniforme listo( falda que no sobrepasa las rodillas a cuadros de tonalidades de azul, una camisa de mangas cortas, que por encima llevaba un pulóver de color beige sin mangas y no muy abrigador, en un costado de el logo del colegio)

- ¡hasta pronto¡los voy a extrañar!- la pelirrosa se despide de sus padres muy alegre y entusiasmada.

Ella había llegado antes que los demás alumnos porque, no era que se avergonzara de sus padres, sino del auto, se imaginaba que los demás vengan en unas limusinas interminables o algo parecido pero costoso.

una mujer vieja se acerca a la recién llegada- bienvenida...Sakura Haruno verdad?- dice con una calida sonrisa.

se voltea- si - le regala una calida sonrisa

- en tu escuela nos dieron muy buenas recomendaciones y hablaron muy bien de ti, acompáñame, te llevare a tu habitación, que compartirás con otra chica- ella la sigue

En la habitación había dos camas, un escritorio y dos roperos, mas aya del resto que a Sakura mucho no le importaba.

- hola!, tu eres mi nueva compañera?- escucha Sakura detrás de ella y al voltearse se encuentra con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos claros sonriéndole.

- si, me llamo Sakura, Haruno, puedes llamarme por mi nombre- le sonríe.

- yo, Ino Yamanaka- ríe- desde ya te avisó que no estoy en tu mismo año, soy un año menos que vos, mi hermano Naruto y su mejor amigo Sasuke, si lo están, después te los presento...y también el "principito" -

- ¿Principito?, como el cuento para chicos?- dijo Sakura riéndose

- exteriormente e internamente es todo lo opuesto a ese personaje, no es rubio de ojos celestes, de hecho tiene el pelo rojo, y sus ojos son algo verdes o no se, también pareciera que se delinea...pero, así son sus ojos, todos lo llaman así porque es el hijo del rey y trata re mal a los demás, es arrogante, egocéntrico, juzga a las personas por su linaje...y odio y le hace la vida imposible a los becados...a me olvidaba, se llama Sabakuno Gaara-

- ¿Un Sabaku no¿Qué hace en esta escuela??-

- ejem...creo saber que esta escuela es la mejor del país, es privada, pero a los becados les tienen las puertas abiertas-

- ¿es tan malo?-

- bueno no es taan malo, para empezar no es feo, pero a mi ya no me cayo ni en gracia cuando molesto a mi hermano por ser becado, y a Sasuke, por no querer ser su amigo y preferir estar con mi hermano, Sasuke si pertenece a la realeza y sus padres tienen mucho dinero y son muy influyentes- se sonroja.

- ¿le puso un alto al Sabaku no?-

- cuando se entero que yo era hermana de Naruto el empezó a molestarme y Sasuke, salio a defenderme diciéndole que no había nada de malo con ser becado, fue el único que se enfrento a el y sin salir mal-

- ¿salen juntos?-

- ¿que dices?!- se sonroja mas

- esta bien, olvida lo que t pregunte, bueno, quiero ver el colegio, así que voy a dar un paseo, después nos vemos - se levanta

- a mi el me gusta...pero el es muy popular, casi como Sabaku no...Pero bueno, ahora irán viniendo los de demás alumnos-

- bueno, entonces nos vemos luego quiero ver como es la escuela, estoy muy emocionada, tanto que me siento entupida- dijo Sakura, se va riéndose

---------------------------------------------------------

En su coche Gaara repasaba mentalmente sus metas a lograr en este último año.

1- Graduarse con honores.

2- Salir con la chica más hermosa del instituto

3- atemorizar a los más pequeños.

4- hacer sentir mal a los becados.

5- molestar al Uchiha y al bobo de Yamanaka.

En su limusina privada, y divagaba mientras entraba por la puerta de la escuela, vio a los mas pequeños correr, quienes al ver la limusina se alejaba, Gaara se rió, su sola presencia o su mirada, o su malévola sonrisa era suficiente para asustar a los niños.

Cuando baja ordena que le lleven sus maletas a su habitación, el se dedica a caminar

------------------------------------------------------

Unos pisos arriba, se encontraba la hermosa pelirrosa, leyendo los carteles de las paredes, no se queria perder de nada, leía los nombres de los alumnos destacados, cual seria su sorpresa al ver el nombre de Sabaku no Gaara entre ellos?, acaso el sobornaría a los profesores para que le den buenas notas? eso no lo sabia, y tampoco lo iba a juzgar tan rápido...lastima que no hubiera una foto..

vio luego una vitrina grande con muchos premios y trofeos, y vio una foto del equipo de polo del año pasado, dedujo que por el pelo rubio y los ojos claros que presentaba un solo chico, era Naruto, si era hermano de Ino se tenia que parecer en algo físico, después el otro que tenia su mano apoyada en el hombro del rubio como si fueran mejores amigos, pensó que ese era Sasuke...nada mal, haría una linda pareja con Ino.

se dio vuelta a seguir viendo cuando lo vio a el...

Gaara iba subiendo las escaleras para ver si habían puesto algo en su nombre o algo parecido, cuando se encontró con unos curiosos ojos verdes que lo miraban...

era muy linda, era alta, tenia los cabellos de color rosa?, algo raro para el nunca había visto ese color de pelo, esos ojos verdes y brillantes, su pelo era lacio que caía suavemente sobre su rostro, tenia unos labios rosados que para su sorpresa se tornaron en una sonrisa, ninguna chica le sonriera antes que el lo hiciera

Sakura no sabia porque mierda estaba sonriendo, ella estaba totalmente perdida en esos ojos claros...eran verdes?, grises medio azules?, no lo sabia muy bien pero eran muy lindos esos ojos, el pelo...no lo podía ver porque el tenia puesta una gorra, era el hombre de sus sueños, se sentía estúpida sonriéndole, pero el le sonrió también.

- _"si no ago algo o el no dice nada, me voy a derretir..."- _eso pensaba ella

Gaara se acerco lentamente a ella con un toque de seductor, "torturándola" aun mas, y delicadamente le tendió una mano y se presento- Sabaku no Gaara...un placer...- se quito la gorra y ella pudo ver ese pelo rojo brilloso que le había descrito Ino, antes.

Sakura se quedo de piedra, pero lo disimulo- Sakura Haruno...igualmente...- se dieron la mano, ella sintió la mano de el cerrarse sobre su mano, al soltarse sus dedos se rozaron suavemente

- _"mmm, su apellido no me suena" ¿_eres nueva cierto? nunca te había visto- pregunta el con interés

_"no le puedo decir que soy becada...no se lo diré..." _si, me transfirieron...este ultimo año...-

genial! - muy contento no pregunto nada mas

-_"como un chico tan lindo, y tan amable a primera vista, podría comportarse tan horrible con los becados como Ino me dijo?"-_

- bueno linda señorita, he de retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender...- ella sintió un aire de arrogancia en la vos del chico, como si fuera el rey del mundo...pero el era el príncipe!. El tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y le dio un beso en el dorso, la miro a los ojos, sonrió, y se retiro- _"que había venido a hacer acá?...ah! si, mirar a ver si mi nombre aparecía en las vitrinas pero ya que...ahora, en mis manos, esta conquistarla...la mas hermosa del colegio, ella será mía, y nadie se atreverá a meterse en el medio, pero...el apellido no me suena en verdad...será que su familia es de las que viajan y por eso ninguno de los medios logro sacarles una foto o información?...o será becada?...mmm, no lo creo, sino por que se ve tan feliz?, tendría que tener mucho dinero para serlo además es muy linda, no, no puede serlo"- _pensaba o mejor dicho debatía camino a su habitación que compartía con Kankuro uno de sus amigos de la infancia

Sakura se va corriendo a su habitación - _"dios!, me llamo, linda..., me beso la mano...que sabor tendrán esos labios...? hay!, cuanto tiempo pasaría para que descubra que si soy becada, y probablemente todo termine"-_ entro a su habitación donde se hallaba acostada Ino- _" bueno...a no ser que el fuera tan atento con todas...pero parecía realmente interesado..."_

- Sakura, porque tienes esa cara?- dijo la rubia al verla preocupada.

La ojiverde se acerca a ella rapidísimo- bueno te contare algo que ni me vas a creer...- le cuenta lo sucedido en un tono bajito

- el es muy atento con todas...pero que no te haya preguntado tal vez puede ser un buen paso, tal vez cambio y no le importe eso...porque siempre, es lo primero que se pregunta, si ella dice que es becada el inmediatamente se aleja por mas bonita que sea...si dice que no es becada se queda pero...las que no son becadas suelen ser chicas tontas, que hacen lo que el diga...le gusta al principio, pero luego...se aburre, a cualquiera no?-

- ¿crees que haya cambiado¿por ser el ultimo año?-

- no creo...va, no lo creo un 100 por ciento pero de seguro maduro en poco...nose...ah!, sabias que sus padres quieren arreglarle un matrimonio con una chica de aca, que es parte de la dinastía y es muy influyente en los medios, pero es una chica insoportable, engreida por sobre todo...melosa, desforzada...cosas que el detesta, pero sus padres no toman en cuenta lo que piensa, porque Hinata cuando quiere es un "pan de dios"-

- hinata?-

- si, Hinata Hyuuga, la veras destilando veneno por los corredores, no te acerques mucho si no quieres terminar verde a ella como a el odia a los becados por sus notas, además ella adora a Gaara, pero el casi nunca le hace caso, algunas veces si, cuando no tiene a otra, desaparecen por un par de horas, cuando regresan ella se ve muy feliz y el no parece estar cómodo con la presencia de ella...-

- es decir...la usa-

- algo así, ya se lo que piensas, Gaara es un hijo de p... y Hinata te da un poco de pena, pero cuando Gaara va tras una conquista ella solo espera a que vuelva a sus brazos-

- es...patético-

- es cierto pero no te negare algo...Gaara es un mujeriego, pero falta poco para que se comprometa con alguien o sino sus padres lo comprometerán con Hinata, tal ves… aunque yo te digo todo esto desde mi punto de vista, Gaara y Hinata no me agradan para nada- se quedo mirándola a la pelirrosa

- ¿que? -

- mmm nada...pensándolo...tu y el harían una buena pareja...-

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho la rubia, ella y Gaara, ni en sus mejores sueños, o tal ves si, pero nada mas aya que eso, ella no escuchaba nada de lo que decia la directora, y cierto pelirrojo tampoco, estaba ocupado buscando con la vista cierta cabellera rosa o esos orbes verdes.

- que buscas Gaara?- pregunta Kankuro, el mencionado se voltea para ver a su amigo

- nada Kankuro...- dice el pelirrojo

- aja...se a quien buscas...-

- como lo sabes?!-

- no lo sabia, pero tu me "confesaste" que si buscabas a alguien- recibió una mirada poco agradable y que inspiraba miedo y respeto hacia su persona pero el se rió, ya lo conocía.

- ...busco a mi próxima "victima"-

- a quien quieres molestar?-

- esos son Sasuke y Naruto ya lo sabes, me refiero...busco a la chica a quien conquistar este año.-

- que hay con Hinata?-

- tu crees que yo me quiero casar con ella Kankuro?,... piensa un poco..., ella no seria capas de aguantar el peso de una corona...su cabeza esta tan vacía que sucumbiría ante el peso del oro,...además conseguir a Hinata...es decir…, no me importa, la detesto- dijo furioso y un poco mas calmado dice- quiero algo difícil...-

- que rudo fuiste con ella...no comparto tu opinión, pero a que te refieres con "algo mas difícil"?

- una chica que quiera y pueda resistirse a mi por un tiempo...pero que después...como todas...ya no podrá negarse- el acto llego su fin y vio a su "victima" hablando con sus peores enemigos, se ve que Ino la presento con Naruto y Sasuke, que al rato la hicieron sentir cómoda, mientras charlaban Sakura sintió una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas...se volteo ligeramente y vio que Gaara la miraba, sostuvo la mirada por un momento y luego siguió hablando con sus nuevos amigos.

- si eres becada, eso quiere decir que eres muy inteligente no??- pregunta Naruto

Ino le pega - tonto, no pienses que ella te pasara la tarea ni nada eh!- el chico se puso rojo de vergüenza y Sasuke solo se reía

Sakura se queda pensando- _"ese Sasuke seguramente paso por una vida algo dura, el es totalmente opuesto a Gaara, se ve calmado, sencillo, sin prejuicios, Gaara en cambio llevo una vida llena de lujos y personas que hacen lo que quiere y... sigue de la misma manera supongo"- _Naruto la saca de sus pensamientos.

- entonces Sakura, como es tu apellido??!!, Ayuno??, lo contrario de desayuno??, no desayunas haces ayuno??- sigue cuestionando el rubio pregunta tonta que se la reprocho después de decirla, Sakura solo se reía, no pudo contestarle porque el rubio no dejaba de hablar, pero alguien respondió por ella

Gaara con un semblante serio- es Haruno, deberías prestar atención Yamanaka... y no faltarle el respeto a un apellido como el de Haruno...ella es toda una Haruno...no una Ayuno- al ver la cara de confusión que puso el rubio le dio ganas de descostillarse de la risa, pensaba que ellos se preguntaban como lo sabia, pero el no sabia que se preguntaban por que la defendió si ella era becada.- lamento interrumpirlos pero tengo que decirle algo a Sakura, muy importante... a solas- se volvió a la pelirrosa y le tendió el brazo, ella lo tomo confundida, que era lo que queria decirle?, acaso se entero que era becada y planeaba hacerle algo?!

* * *

**taaan taaan taaan!!! Continuara... xD**

**XD bueno que tramara el pelirrojo?? o.ó , bueno los dejo con la duda XD, **

**chauu, hasta la prox, gente**

**hasta la prox!! **


	2. debates, condiciones y amenazas

**bueno, aca esta el segundo capitulo, y bueno lei todos sus reviews y lo que respondo es: la historia original fue escrita por megumi1909, ya le avise, la historia se llama Ella,plebeya**

**bueno y con lo de la forma de escribir ¬¬ blackrose no te enojes conmigo, ya lo cambie -.-, y no juzges el fic sin leerlo de principio a fin asike no juzges tampoco la personalidad ke tiene cada uno de los personajes que no me pertenecen pero bueno no te enojes!, ke todo va ir cambiando al pasar los capitulos ¬¬, **

**y otra cosa, como me pidieron no va a ver un Inosasu asike no se alrmen u.u, aunke si otra hinata no se keda sola eso si ni tampoco la voy a hacer ver taaan mala(va para blackrose) como dije antes todo va a ir cambiando XD pero bueno aca tengo el otro capitulo espero ke no se enojen XD, porke al parecer ya todos me odian, pero puedo vivir con eso u.u**

* * *

Aclaraciones: 

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

CAPITULO 2

- lamento interrumpirlos pero tengo que decirle algo a Sakura, muy importante...en privado- Gaara se volvió a la pelirrosa y le tendió el brazo, ella lo tomo confundida, que era lo que quería decirle?, acaso se entero que era becada y planeaba hacerle algo?!

- _"¿que querrá decirme?...¿sabrá que soy becada??...no...sino no estaría caminando al lado mió tan tranquilamente, tal ves el quiera saber algo sobre mi familia, a ver si es importante...que tramara??"- _

Los demás que veían la escena: el príncipe Sabaku no tomado del brazo con una chica nueva, se la llevaba afuera, a los jardines, los ojos de una Hyuuga echaban chispas, queria estrangular a la pelirrosa con sus propias manos

Gaara se detiene y se separa un poco de ella- bueno, creo que acá estamos solos - se acerca a un árbol y se sienta, ella lo imita

- _"será mejor que no diga nada, no quiero meter la pata"- _pensaba ella Gaara se veía muy tranquilo, relajado, todo un caballero, con el pelo que le tapaba un poco la frente, ella tenia ganas de tocar/acariciar ese pelo rojo

el hablo quitándola de su nube - Sakura...la directora me ha dado una noticia...que al parecer soy el único en saber...a juzgar por el comportamiento de los demás,...tengo que...compartirlo contigo porque...bueno, estas involucrada-

Sakura ahora si tenia miedo- _"acaso le habrá dicho quienes eran los nuevos becados?, le habrá dicho mi nombre?!, por eso...lo recordó tan bien??!"_...yo...-

el pelirrojo con un semblante serio que hizo que se temiera lo peor- no me interrumpas- ella ya sentía que se estaba por morir- va a ver una fiesta...-

- _"tanto por eso?? esta bromeando?"__¿Como...?_ -

-una fiesta...de bienvenida...de principio de año, que pensabas...?, bueno como yo soy el primero de mi año...digo, de nuestro año, la directora me encomendó la misión de organizarla -

- ¿y por que estoy involucrada?-

- porque me dijo que tu, en tu antigua escuela eras la mejor organizando estos eventos...y que también podías organizar...y porque eres mujer y tienes buen gusto. Debes conocer a los mejores diseñadores para que ambienten el sitio que nos permiten y los mejores catering para la comida -

Sakura estaba confundida- _"catering? diseñadores?, pero de que esta hablando? yo no se nada de eso, me voy a meter en un problema muy serio si sigo pretendiendo ser "hija de una familia importante" _-

- ¿bueno que me querías decir...?- antes de que ella modulara una palabra dice- ah!, y además te queria pedir...se que es algo apresurado pero...¿queres ser mi pareja para este evento?-

Sakura se sorprendió- _"que?, el y yo??...no lo puedo rechazar...pero, no podré seguir manteniendo en secreto que no pertenezco a una familia rica...que hago??" _Gaara...antes que nada...te lo agradezco, de en serio...y con gusto seria tu pareja, pero...con lo de la organización- se muerde el labio inferior al ver que en verdad le estaba prestando atención - no conozco diseñadores ni nada de eso...no organizo ese tipo de eventos yo...-

- ¿y que tipo de eventos organizabas?- pregunta el sorprendido

Sakura guardo silencio por un momento- Gaara, tengo que confesártelo...porque de todas formas tarde o temprano te enteraras...-

el pelirrojo estaba confundido, a que se refería ella?, la miraba con cara de perplejidad- acaso...¿no eres alumna?, eres una infiltrada?...eres una periodista?!, acaso me quieres secuestrar??!!- Sakura se rió por las ocurrencias del chico pero después se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de negación y se puso seria

- no...yo soy...becada -

lo que le confeso le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría - estas bromeando no...?-

Sakura mira a otro lado- quisiera que fuera una broma...pero es cierto, yo SOY becada por eso me transfirieron-

- y por que me lo dices...?-

- porque tu eres el príncipe, futuro rey...y se como te comportas con los becados...-

- ¡y con mas razón...¿por que me lo confesaste?!-

- porque de todas formas te enterarías y cuando supieras la verdad, creerías que soy una mentirosa-

- estoy acostumbrado a las mentiras...hasta casi vivo rodeado de ellas...- miro hacia otra dirección para evitar la mirada de ella

- pero yo no...!- el la interrumpe.

- si Sakura, las mentiras son malas...y aprecio que me hayas dicho la verdad...ahora, me tengo que ir...nos vemos en clases...- se levanta y siguió caminando muy tranquilamente, eso ella no se lo esperaba, pensaba que se alejaría como si estuviera apestada, arrancándose los pelos gritando que ella es becada a todo pulmón...bueno nunca, tanto, pero no esperaba que lo tomara tan pasivamente, que paso?!

----------------------------------------------------------

unos millones de metros lejos de ella el pelirrojo debatía con su vos interior.

- ¡es becada!!!-

_- si si lo es...-_

- ¿y-y si no lo fuera??-

_- simplemente lo es, no podes evitarlo ni cambiarlo..-_

- ¡deja de decir que lo es!... ¡conciencia del mal!-

- _ya se, la quieres, te enamoraste a primera vista de ella...y no solo la querías conquistar, querías que ella ocupe el lugar de Hinata ante tus padres no es cierto??-_

- ... ¡pero si es becada!!!-

_- ... - _

- ¡si lo es!!-

_- yo no dije nada _

- ella me lo contó...-

- _ella te lo contó...-_

- eso...eso me gusto...-

_- eso te gusto...-_

- ¿no me vas a decir algo que yo no sepa?, no me vas aportar algo nuevo?!

_- ¿le darías una oportunidad ¿ mas haya de que sea becada??-_

- ¿que?!, para que después el resto de los becados puedan ver, que pueden hablar conmigo?!, no lo creo-

-_en verdad es tan importante no ser becado o si serlo?, que es lo que te indica como es una persona?-_

- pues¡lo que tiene! -

_- no Gaara, eso te lo enseñaron tus padres, mira adentro tuyo... ¿que piensas tu?, mira a Hinata...lo tiene todo menos..._

- entonces ¿lo importante es lo que uno tiene dentro?-

_- cambia "tiene"-_

-lo que uno... ¿es?-

-conciencia! -

_- ¿que pasa? -_

- ¿como que, que pasa?!, dime, que hago?!, que es correcto ¿ le doy una oportunidad? hago como si nada hubiera pasado?,¡contesta!

_-eso lo decides tu, a que le temes?, a tus padres?, a lo que piensen los demás? acaso...tienes miedo Sabaku no Gaara?- _

-no, yo nunca tengo miedo...un Sabaku no, no tiene miedo-

Gaara, el tantas veces había renunciado a lo que verdaderamente queria...tantas veces oculto sus sentimientos, claro el desde niño podía tener todos los juguetes, toda la ropa, todos los caprichos, pero cuando venia ese alguien especial, le costaba confiar...mostrarse como el era en verdad, sin mascaras ni nada..

¿a que le temía?, a lo que piense la sociedad?, sus padres? el miedo lo haría convertirse en algo que el no era? dejaría o haría cosas de las que después se arrepentiría mas adelante?, el no queria jugar ya no mas

Comprendió que el era libre, libre de pensar lo que se le venga en gana, libre de querer a quien quiera, libre de hacer lo que quiera, el era el dueño de su propia vida, el era como los demás, pensaba y tenia sentimientos, nadie ni sus padres podían obligarlo a hacer algo ke el no queria, ni hacer que el piense igual que ellos...pero el era parte de la realeza y ella...era una simple, plebeya

_- y¿Qué piensas hacer?_

- ¿sigues acá? -

- _soy tu conciencia, siempre lo estoy aunque esta sea la primera vez que quisiste escucharme ¿que harás?-_

-si eres mi conciencia se supone que sepas lo que anda rondando en mi cabeza...no se si realmente vale la pena arriesgar mi estatus, mi posición, mi orgullo por Sakura, no se si seria mejor ignorarla o hacerle la vida imposible, no creo que eso me haga sentir bien- repaso sus posibilidades, pero ninguna le llamo la atención, porque todas, tenían algo bueno y algo malo, luchar por su amor conllevaría problemas con su familia...si la prensa se enteraba seria horrible, ignorarla...podría...molestarla o hacerle la vida imposible...no creía ke eso lo haga sentir bien, no sabia muy bien que hacer

---------------------------------------------------------------

En la primera clase que tuvieron Sakura entro al aula tratando de evitar mirar a cierto pelirrojo que se hallaba hablando con sus amigos...para no pensar mucho en el se dispuso a contestar las preguntas de la profesora y a concentrarse en las tareas y ejercicios que daba la profesora, ella ya pensaba que todos se abran dado cuenta de que era becada.

Gaara suponía que ella era una buena alumna sino no la habrían becado, el ya sabia que hacer, ya tenia un plan, pero no sabia si funcionaria, el no le había dicho a nadie lo que sabia de ella. Cuando termino la clase Sakura agarro sus cosas rápido para irse pero en el apuro se le caen todos los libros lo cual hace que se retrase, vio que Naruto y Sasuke la esperaban en la puerta. Gaara seguía sentado en su banco escribiendo en su carpeta al parecer no se había dado cuenta que la clase había terminado, para irse Sakura tuvo que pasar por al lado de el, pensó que el no se habría dado cuenta

- ¡Haruno! - la llamo mientras seguía escribiendo

- _"claro como me iba a llamar Sakura ahora..., no podría rebajarse a la altura de una becada como yo..."_- pensó triste y le hace una señal a sus amigos de que después los veía, ellos se limitaron a irse. En ese momento se voltea a enfrentarlo con una mirada de curiosidad en la de el nada- que sucede Ga... que pasa?- no sabia si podía llamarlo por su nombre ahora.

- siéntate...- dice el mientras seguía escribiendo sin prestarle mucha atención

Sakura se molesta- ¡no me des órdenes! _"no voy a permitir que nadie me diga lo que yo voy a hacer o tengo que hacer"-_

que acababa de decir ella?- ¡tu tampoco me des ordenes!- como se atrevía ella a faltarle el respeto

- ¡yo no te ordene nada!- se agarra fuerte de sus cosas le estaba gritando al príncipe! mejor dicho, le estaba llevando la contraria!

- ¡me ordenaste que no te de ordenes! _"esta chica...se esta pasando, tiene agallas debo admitirlo"_- se estaba enojando pero se calma al ver que si seguía así ya no iba llegar a nada con ella

- podrías por favor dirigirte a mi de una mejor manera- dijo para que la discusión innecesaria se termine.

Gaara se agarra la frente- podrías sentarte, no tengo todo el día- ella no le contesta simplemente lo mira- ...por...por favor...-lo dijo entre cortado, ella satisfecha se sienta adelante de el; el pelirrojo comienza a hablar- te queria decir, que lo de organizar la fiesta...sigue en pie-

-¿por que? -

- porque no hay mas opción que trabajar juntos...- no la miraba seguía escribiendo

- como es eso de..."no hay mas opción" -

- ¿eres tonta o te haces Haruno?- ella lo miro con odio- perdón...quiero decir: la directora quiere que tu y yo trabajemos en esto, es decir no te queda otra opción mas que ayudarme y yo...de trabajar contigo en esto-

-si para vos es una castigo, no te preocupes, voy a hablar con la directora a decirle que renuncio...Sabaku no...- dijo su apellido con desprecio y le pareció que a el le dolió

Gaara simplemente casi se queda sin habla- no, no puedes renunciar- ve que ella levanta una ceja- digo..., porque yo trate,... pero a la directora es imposible de convencer, entonces, tenemos que trabajar juntos-

-se me ocurrió algo, podríamos dividirnos las tareas y al final lo juntamos todo, digo ¿no?, no querrás que te vean por ahí con una becada...- dijo molesta

-eso no seria un" trabajo en equipo", además...no le dije a nadie que eras becada- ella se sorprendió aunque disimulándolo,...¿por que el no dijo nada?

-bueno, pero entérate, que tarde o temprano se enteraran!, espera...estas actuando como si...¿acaso no te importa que piensen los demás si te ven trabajando con una becada?- pregunto extrañada

- ¡eso no es cierto!...- suspira molesto se le estaba complicando- mira, simplemente TENEMOS que trabajar juntos, además, no puedes hacerlo por tu parte porque no conoces la escuela, no sabes los procedimientos, necesitas de mi cooperación- ella se queda pensando que el tenia razón, no le importaba a ella trabajar con el pero no aguantaría malos tratos por su parte.

-esta bien...pero si respetas mis condiciones-

-¿Te atreves a ponerme condiciones?!- ¡¿que mierda le pasaba al mudo?!, eso pensaba el.

-primero: no malos tratos, soy tan humana como vos, tengo MIS sentimientos y MIS pensamientos, segundo: escucharas y tomaras en cuenta mis opiniones no solo las tuyas, y por ultimo, cuando piense que lo general esta listo cada uno sigue con lo suyo para evitar molestas discusiones,¿entendido?-

-bueno, no me dejas mas opciones,¿verdad?- le dedica una sonrisa a la pelirrosa que le hizo temblar las piernas pero no cambio su seriedad

-¿si o no?- dijo ella para apurarlo

-acepto, pero si intentas tener mas autoridad que yo o te pasas, pondré las cosas claras contigo, digo...no tomaras ninguna decisión sin consultarlo conmigo - se levanta dejando sus cosas y se va hacia la puerta.

Ella se da cuenta que el uniforme de colegio a el le quedaba muy bien, pantalones largos de color beige, una camisa blanca con los botones del cuello desabotonados, el pulóver sin mangas de color azul con el logo del colegio, y el como a muchos no se metía la camisa adentro del pantalón va algunas partes si, otras no, intentando aparentar ser un "chico rudo".

El interrumpe los pensamientos de Sakura- entonces te veo después de clases en el salón de reuniones¿sabes donde queda?-

Ella levanta una ceja-¿Acaso es una orden?-

-si lo fuera te habría dicho, "anda", y no sigas porque me vas a causar un dolor de cabeza- se va por fin de la sala y ella se va también riéndose un poco, pero alguien la arrastra tapándole la boca hasta una parte con poca luz.

-¿de que tanto hablabas con Gaara?- dijo muy seria y decidida una chica de pelo oscuro y de ojos claros.

-pero...¿quien eres?- no entendía nada

-yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, pero eso no va al punto¿eres transferida ¿ acaso eres becada?...no no lo creo sino, Gaara no te hubiese hablado ¿ tus padres te trajeron acá para que busques dinero?!- hablaba muy enojada y no le dejaba hablar a Sakura

-ah!, Hinata, claro... ¿tu eres admiradora de Gaara verdad?-

-¿admiradora?, yo soy su prometida...salgo con el-

-claro ¿cuando el quiere no?-

-¿que? como... ¿como... de donde sabes eso?- dejo de ser tan agresiva y decidida para tomar una posición de inseguridad.

- eso es por conocimiento publico...tu sabes...revistas...diarios...chismes...-

-...hum... ¡no-no te creo!...tu Haruno...tu seguro...te has dedicado a chismosear...¡desde que llegaste acá!...no te acerques a Gaara...el...¡el es mi prometido!-

-creo que eso es muy imposible, porque tengo que pasar algo de tiempo con el, quiero decir...es inevitable que no nos veamos- la cara de confusión de Hinata le causaba un poco de pena- digo, tenemos un trabajo...- dijo para aclarar un poco la situación, solo un poco

-¿en el primer día de clases?...¿pero porque no a mi en ves de...?-

-no se, no pregunte eso...-

-bueno, pero... no le pongas tus manos encima de el, si me entero que haces algo con el que sobrepasan lo académico yo...- no sabia con que amenazarla

-¡ay, pero por dios! el no es mi tipo, ni yo soy su tipo¡no te confundas!- dijo muy enojada.

-¿estas demente?...el es el tipo de todas, todas piensan que el es aunque sea un poquito lindo...pero eso...no importa...porque el...va a ser mió- recupero su seguridad creia que Sakura le mentía.

-no habías dicho que ya lo era...?-

-no...no te metas en donde no...¡En donde no te importa!- un silencio abraza el lugar y Hinata deja de fruncir el ceño; sonríe un poco - ya se...tu nombre era...Sakura...¿no?- Sakura asiente- ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?, necesito que hagas...algo por mi- Sakura se queda con los ojos muy abiertos, definitivamente su primer día de clases no lo iba a olvidar nunca. Hinata paso de tratarla mal a pedirle su amistad¿que demonios le pasaba al mundo?!

* * *

**bueno con lo de este capitulo lo dejo hasta aca, sin nada mas importante que decir como "los personajes no son mios" ke eso ya todos lo saben pero por si acaso ¬¬...XD, con lo de las faltas de ortografia bueno ya lo corregi o mas bien trate porq veo q algunas personas se sienten picadas por ste tipo de cosas n.nU **

**bueno gente**

**muchos abrazos xra tds! chauu, hasta la prox! n.n**


	3. ni blanco ni negro

**¡¡Hola!!!!, acá tengo mi nueva actualización :) y aclaro que a partir de acá mi imaginación fluyo y fluyo 8D XD jaklakljaklajklajlkajakj :P**

**Megumi1909, no te enojes que mi historia es diferente a la tuya, solo mis dos primeros capitulos se parecen pero este no :P, la historia "original" como dije en el cap anterior se llama "ella, plebeya" al que le interesa Harry Potter puede encontrarlo en mis fav.**

**si hay algo que no se entiende ni mierda, despues lo corrijo pero por ahora no :)**

* * *

(los personajes no me pertenecen) 

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

CAPITULO 3

-Necesitaría que me cuentes todo lo que hace Gaara…- dijo Hinata como si fuera algo muy normal.

-¡No!, eso nunca, además me dijeron que el es un mujeriego así que ni pienses que voy a ir espiándolo porque no me interesa¿Por qué no lo haces tú?, escóndete detrás de un árbol o de una pared cerca de él y listo¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto¡¿Eh?!- dijo muy exaltada Sakura

-Porque…a mi tampoco me interesa…de echo, yo no lo amo…ni me quiero casar con él,… lo hago por mis padres…pero no se lo digas a nadie… ¿Quién te dijo que el era mujeriego? -Hinata dice entre cortado.

-No voy a dar nombres…, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué si no lo quieres…?¿Por qué lo haces por tus padres…?, no-no entiendo -cuestiona la chica de cabellos rosados confundida

-Es porque…ellos me dieron la vida…y también un futuro…no me tratan mal…solo tengo que aceptar lo que me toca…a Gaara supongo que le pasa lo mismo…aunque el no quiere…por eso anda buscando una chica, a las becadas no se les acerca porque teme que si siente algo…el saldría lastimado,… el padre la trataría como una pulga de agua - dicho esto Hinata se aleja de ella con la mirada baja

-¿Te vas a conformar con algo que no quieres?...acaso¿No tienes algún deseo o sueño?- pregunta Sakura algo indignada sorprendiendo a Hinata

-Bueno…siempre…quise…que…alguien me amara…- dice la muchacha de pelo oscuro mientras se iba, dejando a la otra sola y más confundida

Sakura empieza a caminar por los pasillos mirando todo, no había nadie¿Dónde estaban? En eso ve a Naruto.

-¡Sakura¿Dónde estabas?- dice el rubio mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella - Te perdiste de la hora del almuerzo, pero te guarde esto…- le entrega un paquete de papas fritas

-Estaba…hablando con Hinata…después de hablar con Gaara… ¿Papas fritas?- dijo ella algo reservada

-Sakura, no te juntes mucho con ellos…- escucha la aludida detrás suyo, se voltea y era Sasuke con un semblante serio

-Pero ¿Por qué?, me parecen que son buenas personas…aunque Gaara no me trata muy bien…ni Hinata…- la pelirrosa ladea la cabeza mientras pensaba

-El año pasado tuvimos un pleito con Gaara y su novia, en el que estábamos involucrados Naruto, Ino y yo…y empeoro cuando el rey se entero del conflicto…- dijo no muy alegre el chico de pelo negro

-¡¡¡CASI NOS EXPULSAN DEL COLEGIO!!!- grito Naruto agarrándose de los pelos

-Si… ¡Pero sin embargo…!- Sasuke dice entre dientes y apretando el puño con rabia –Una mañana me enteré…que toda mi familia fue masacrada…y no dudo que el imbécil de Gaara y su familia haya tenido algo que ver en eso- cuando mencionó a Gaara lo hizo con desprecio.

-Sasuke… yo eso no lo sabia…- Sakura lo mira con tristeza

-Ino y los demás son los únicos que no saben de esto- dijo Naruto con una mirada que expresaba dolor.

-¿Todavía siguen peleados?- pregunta la pelirrosa con curiosidad

-Si, y parece que ambos bandos quieren lo mismo…Sakura tú estas en el medio, como si estuvieras neutra, ni blanco ni negro, pero acá no hay términos medios Sakura- Sasuke después de hablar miro fijo a la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Es que…con Gaara tengo que organizar la fiesta de bienvenida…es imposible que no me hable con él- dice ella como dando una excusa

-¿Organizar un fiesta tu y el…solos? –interroga Naruto con cara de perplejidad

-Sakura¿No te parece raro?, esa fiesta siempre se organizó con comisiones nunca dos personas se encargaron de todo eso es casi imposible- cuenta Sasuke como si fuera lo más lógico.

Ella se dio cuenta a lo que querían llegar ellos y pensó que Sasuke tenia razón.

-Lo de las comisiones no es mala idea Sasuke…no se preocupen tendré mi distancia con él…- dicho esto los dos chicos se relajan un poco; suena la campana.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, creo que tenemos Literatura- dice el rubio al escuchar la campana.

* * *

Después de que terminaran las clases Sakura se dirigió a su dormitorio y dejo sus cosas. 

-Sakura¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- pregunto Ino.

-Fue un día raro…una pregunta… ¿Odias a Gaara y a Hinata?- al terminar de hablar se Sakura sienta en su cama.

-Pues es OVBIO que si, el año pasado…por su culpa tuvimos muchas complicaciones y problemas ¿Por?- indaga la rubia.

-Sasuke me dijo lo que paso…después de que se entero que me hable con Gaara y Hinata…- dice la pelirrosa con una mirada triste por lo que le paso a Sasuke.

-¿Qué hablaste con ellos, que te contaron?- curioseo la otra.

-…ellos dos no se aman…ni se quieren casar, están juntos por los padres, eso me dijo Hinata, creo que no se negaron con los padres porque debe ser un "eso o nada"- le contó rápido la chica de orbes verdes.

-¿Eso o nada?- la cara de confusión que puso Ino casi la hace reír

-Lo que yo deduje es que si las dos familias se unen tendrán mas poder y más dinero, y si no lo hacen tal vez los deshereden a los dos…no se porque…pero siento que me estoy olvidando de algo…- la pelirrosa ladea la cabeza

-…y… ¿Algo nuevo con el príncipe?…- curioseo pícara la rubia

-El ya sabe que no pertenezco a una familia adinerada…lo tomo bien…creo… ¡Ah, cierto!, me tenia que reunir con él, Ino ¿Sabes dónde queda la sala de reuniones?- exclamo paralizada Sakura

-Esta bien, te acompaño, pero solo si me explicas a que vas a encontrarte con el- dice Ino con las manos en las caderas.

-Porque tenemos que organizar la fiesta de bienvenida…- dicho esto la amiga no le pregunto nada más solo la acompaño hasta allá.

* * *

Cuando llegan se encuentran con Gaara, el estaba sentado en un sillón para uno durmiendo. 

-…emmm…yo me voy yendo,… creo que exagero con lo de esperar un poco- dice bromeando Ino mientras se iba.

Sakura cuando se va su amiga se acerca cuidadosamente al pelirrojo y lo observa desde cerca con curiosidad…se lo veía muy tierno dormido, muy tranquilo…le daba pena despertarlo así que solo lo miro dudando de si despertarlo o no.

La piel de su rostro se veía muy suave…ella tenia ganas de rozarlo…aunque sea con un solo dedo…, y no se abstrae de hacerlo.

Frente…sien…mejilla…mentón…labios-alguien abre la puerta y ella se congela

-¡Gaara!, traje lo que me mandaste a buscar por vos…-dice Kankuro al abrir la puerta enseñando una caja celeste grande, pero guarda silencio al ver la escena.

-_"¡¡Mierda!!"- _pensó ella quitando alejando su mano rápidamente.

-¿Qué…se supone que están haciendo los dos?...- pregunta Kankuro algo sorprendido porque no entendía nada, pero no recibe respuesta alguna; deja la caja y se acerca a Gaara muy enojado.

-¡Gaara…no me ignores!- Kankuro agarró a Gaara del pulóver y se molestó mas al verlo dormido pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Hmm.…- Gaara abre torpemente los ojos y se enoja-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- pregunta molesto el pelirrojo al ver que el otro todavía lo tenia agarrado del pulóver.

-Nada, olvídalo…solo vine para que sepas que ya fui por lo que querías…- Kankuro después de decir esto suelta a Gaara y se va llevándose la caja.

Después Gaara se da cuenta de que ya había llegado Sakura aunque no entendía lo que había pasado.

-…Haruno¿Por qué tardaste tanto…?- pregunto el chico sin mostrar mucho interés.

-No me veo en la obligación de decirte el porque, estoy acá así que empecemos- dijo ella sentándose.

-tenemos que ver…la música…la comida…y la decoración- Gaara es interrumpido por Sakura.

-¡Yo quisiera encargarme de la música y de la decoración!- exclama entusiasmada Sakura.

-No lo creo, esta fiesta no es como la que seguro tu acostumbras ir- dice serio Gaara.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiona la pelirrosa.

-Todos los hombres vana a ir vestidos con traje y todas las mujeres un vestido probablemente uno mas exagerado que otro, no va a ver nadie vestido con un Jean ni con una remera…¿Me explico?- Gaara estaba muy serio.

-Pensé que ibas a tener en cuenta mis opiniones- en el rostro de ella se dibujo una desilusión.

-Bueno, entonces dime…- dijo Gaara tomando un lápiz y un papel para anotar.

-A ver…- Sakura se pone pensativa y después empieza a dar ideas en las que el también daba su opinión.

* * *

Después de hablar con Sakura Gaara se dirigió algo cansado a la habitación que compartía con su amigo. 

-Hola Gaara¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunta Kankuro acostado en su cama al parecer muy cómodo.

-Nos entendimos bien…no es ninguna tonta… ¿Dónde esta…?- al preguntar Gaara el otro señala con su dedo un rincón de la habitación.

-Te aviso Gaara, pase por muchas situaciones vergonzosas para conseguir ese talle así mas te vale que no engorde ni un gramo- agregó el morocho enojado.

-Muchas gracias Kankuro…tu eres el único en el que puedo confiar…- dice sin mirarlo el pelirrojo mientras abría la caja celeste.

De ahí saco un hermoso vestido que tenia un corsé de un color turquesa mas claro, la parte de abajo era algo esponjada (sin exagerar) decorada con tul de color turquesa un poco mas oscuro y con algo de brillo, era un vestido muy lindo.

-¿Cómo averiguaste el talle?- pregunta Gaara mientras guardaba el vestido.

-Prefiero no recordar…tengo una duda…¿Qué estabas haciendo con Sakura cuando yo llegué?- curiosea Kankuro levantándose de su cama.

-¿De que hablas?...- el rostro de sorpresa de Gaara casi lo hace reír.

-¡¿De verdad estabas dormido?!...cuando yo entré vi que ella estaba irrumpiendo tu espacio personal, lo que pude ver era tu cabeza acostada en dirección opuesta a la puerta y ella delante tuyo…llegue a pensar que se estaban besando – le cuenta el otro al chico de pelo rojo.

**Toc-toc…** alguien toco la puerta y Kankuro se dirige a ella para abrirla.

-… ¿Gaara?...- dijo Hinata desde su lugar.

-Veo que aprendiste a tocar antes de entrar…- dijo sarcásticamente Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

-Te…te tengo…que decir…algo…- dijo ella ignorando lo que le dijo el chico.

-Habla, sin rodeos…- aclaro el chico de cabellos rojos serio.

-…yo… ¡¡Yo no te amo, ni me quiero casar contigo!!...ya no quiero seguir fingiendo que si porque no lo es- dijo ella con la mirada clavada al piso

-¿No te importa perderlo todo?- pregunto por curiosidad Gaara.

-El dinero va y viene…además hable con Sakura…me hizo entender que yo puedo elegir lo que quiero no lo demás… no lo dijo con las mismas palabras pero…-Hinata hizo silencio

-¿Sabias que ella es becada?- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-No, pero eso no me importa…ella es buena, me hizo aclarar mis dudas- Hinata es interrumpida por Gaara

-Debo admitir que me sorprende esto…siendo como te conozco, me demuestras que no eres tan estúpida como yo pensé, pero eso no quita que te odie… ¿Puedes retirarte?- dijo directamente Gaara, no quería que Hinata estuviera cerca de el.

Ella se va sin despedirse de Gaara ni de su amigo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días en los que Sakura y Gaara mucho no se hablaron y solo se veían en clase de vez en cuando se reunían a planear algo sobre la fiesta. 

-Uff…ahora tenemos Historia con la profesora Tsunade…esa vieja…- resopla Naruto poniendo su lápiz en el medio de su nariz y su labio superior aburrido.

-Historia es mi materia favorita y la profesora me agrada- Dijo muy entusiasmado un chico morocho.

-¡Kiba¿Acaso estas loco?, esa vieja me odia, siempre que entra me mira con cara de…- Naruto se petrifica al ver que la profesora ya había llegado.

-A mi también me da gusto verlo señor Yamanaka- dijo irónica una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos color café.

Un rato después…

-Bueno clase, voy a asignar grupos en los que les va a tocar investigar sobre dinastías, cada grupo tendrá que buscar sobre una familia que ya les voy a asignar junto con una hoja con 20 preguntas y ejercicios, el trabajo es en equipo y podrán conseguir lo que necesitan en la biblioteca- Dijo Tsunade sacando algunas fotocopias de su bolso

-¿Cuantas personas por grupo profesora? – pregunta Naruto levantando una mano y zarandeándola para que le preste atención.

-Cinco por grupo, el primer grupo va a ser de: Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba, van a investigar a la dinastía Kazama que uno de ustedes venga por el cuestionario- Tsunade extiende una hoja…ninguno fue por ella.

-¡¡Yo no voy a estar en el mismo grupo que Sabaku no!!- Grito Naruto levantándose de su asiento

-No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- murmuro Sasuke totalmente molesto

-Se que ustedes no se llevan bien, por eso los puse en el mismo equipo, considerando lo que paso el año pasado, trabajar en equipo los puede ayudar…¡No se diga más, que alguien venga por la hoja!- exclama la profesora

-Yo voy…- dice Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Pero profesora…!- insiste Naruto.

-Basta Naruto termínala, el grupo va a quedar así y punto…ahora el siguiente grupo….- continuo con la clase Tsunade.

-Maldición…- murmura el rubio dándose por vencido

* * *

**Bueno acá termino el tercer capitulo porque ya me canse de escribir u.u, y bueno, seguro se preguntan ¿Qué pasara¿Cómo se llevaran? Bueno lo sabrán en el prox capi XD **

**me parece que lo deje corto el capitulo este :/ pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado mas que a mi en escribirlo que dudo eso a rre, xD**

**bueno gente podran leer la continuacion otro día pero por ahora...**

**cuaaakkk...jodanse :P ...xD...estoy bromenado jakljaklajkajlkajlakj**

**Hasta pronto!**


	4. Un beso, Ira y celos

**¡Saludos para todos!, **

**Volví 8D, kaljakljakjakaj me había ido de vacaciones, y por eso no continué el fic xD,**

**Pero bue, no me dan ganas de empezar a decir pelotudeces, así que empiezo ya con el capi**

**si hay algun error no es mi culpa es la culpa de esta chongada de pc x( con su bobo corrector de mierda que me cambia las palabras u.u**

* * *

Aclaraciones: 

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

CAPITULO 4

Terminada la clase de historia todos salen del salón a seguir con sus asuntos. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba se quedaron cerca de la puerta planeando como iban a organizarse con lo del trabajo.

- Entonces… ¿Nos encontramos en la biblioteca después de clases? - Pregunta Sakura mientras abría un paquete de galletitas.

- Si, y nos distribuimos los ejercicios, después cuando tengamos todo, lo pasamos a una hoja junto a las preguntas - Dijo Sasuke muy serio, el tenia la mente en otra cosa…-_"ese maldito…tendré que hacer equipo con él…"--_ Pensaba Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado

- ¿Y como...¿Quien le avisa al "principito"?- Pregunto Naruto frunciendo el ceño

- Eso no se… ¿Quien le avisa?- Curiosea Sakura sabiendo que de seguro la mandarían a ella a hablarle a pesar que le dijeron que no se le acerque.

Completo silencio…

- Bueno, bueno…voy yo…- Dice Sakura ya irritada por ese silencio y por las miradas acusantes de sus compañeros - Pero después no me vengan a decir que no me junte con él…- Expone la chica de cabellos rosados con tono de fastidio, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al salón, para quitarse un poco los nervios de lo que iba a pasar se come dos galletas a la vez,

- ¡¡Sakura tienes que entender!!..., si Sasuke o yo…vamos…¡¡Va a ser para pelear!!- Explica el rubio muy exaltado, pero ella no le presto atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara todavía estaba en el salón, hablando con su amigo Kankuro, parecía que los dos no se habían enterado que la clase ya había terminado hace rato.

- Gaara…- Murmuró ella algo distraída, se preguntaba que le habría contado Kankuro después de la reunión que tuvieron los dos hace algunos días atrás. Seguro que le habría dicho todo lo que paso, seguro Gaara pensaba que ella era una irrespetuosa, u otra loca por él, tal vez, o tal vez no…

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto indiferente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Con los chicos acordamos encontrarnos después de clases en la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo que nos encargo la profesora Tsunade…- Cuando termino de hablar, ella se comió una galleta, aunque lo negara…, que el la mire tan fijamente la ponía muy nerviosa.

- Bien…- Gaara se levanta de su asiento y se pone al lado de ella sin mirarla -…Entonces…nos vemos…- dicho esto Gaara, ella se petrifica y no se atrevía ni a mirarlo.

- Y…otra cosa te quería decir…- El pelirrojo usa un tono un tanto misterioso, captando la mirada de sorpresa de ella.

- ¿Qué…?- Balbucea ella totalmente desconcertada

- Esas cosas te hacen engordar Haruno – Dice el cuando le sacó el paquete de galletas, para después irse, comiendo un par, a lo que ella se cruza de brazos molesta.

El chico siguió su camino hacia la puerta en donde se encontró con la mirada fulminante de aquel Uchiha que le tenía tanto odio. La manera en que lo miró el morocho le fastidio, y como no quería problemas, simplemente…lo ignoro, provocando aun más la ira de aquel chico de cabello oscuro.

- ¡Como me asquea…!...¡Maldición, se cree la gran cosa…! - Resopla Sasuke apretando el puño listo para volarle la cara de una piña.

- No Sasuke, no queremos que se repita lo de la otra vez - Escucha Sasuke por parte de Naruto al sentir que una mano se apoya en su hombro para detenerlo.

- Tienes razón Naruto, no vale la pena...él no vale la pena - Desprecia el chico de pelo negro, mirando la dirección que había tomado aquel el pelirrojo.

-_"últimamente me esta robando mi comida… ¿Qué le pasa?, dudo que se muera de hambre…digo, es el príncipe… no pueden no alimentarlo…"-_ pensaba la pelirosa al salir del salón.

- ¿Y bien…? – cuestiona Sasuke totalmente enfadado

- _"y bien ¿Qué?, ah si…"_ bueno me dijo que…"_ahora que lo pienso lo que me dijo…sonó como si yo fuera la única que hiciera grupo con él…o… ¡No se!"- _se distrajo ella sin darse cuenta

- ¿Te dijo que…? – Sasuke hizo que ella pusiera los pies sobre la tierra –_"¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué se está comportando de una manera rara…?- _Se preguntaba el muchacho de pelo oscuro algo confundido, pero también se preguntaba ¿Por qué le importaba eso?.

- Que nos encontrábamos todos en la biblioteca- Respondió ella con los ojos abiertos- _"el no dijo que nos encontrábamos ¡TODOS!...dijo --nos vemos-- pero…¿Qué¿Por qué me taladro la cabeza con algo así??, ni que fuera muy importante"- _Pensaba Sakura haciendo gestos.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura? – Pregunta el rubio de ojos claros al verla haciendo gestos como de regañándose a si misma.

- Si, bueno, no importa, sigamos- Dice ella algo nerviosa sintiéndose como una completa tonta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte estaba Gaara caminando por los pasillos mientras comía, Kankuro iba atrás de el tratando de alcanzarlo.

- Gaara¿A dónde vas?, ya esta por terminar el recreo – Dijo Kankuro para que el otro se detenga.

- Solo quería caminar…- Responde muy calmado el pelirrojo deteniéndose.

- ¿Otra vez comiendo esas porquerías¿Desde cuando te empezó a gustar comer así?- Le reta el morocho a su amigo señalando el paquete de galletas.

- Desde que me di cuenta que Haruno tiene cierta debilidad por lo dulce… ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a cuestionarme lo que hago? – Pregunta Gaara frunciendo el ceño y tirando el paquete al tacho de basura que estaba cerca para poder cruzarse de brazos.

- No te enojes, lo hago como amigo, si esto sigue así, vas a ser tu el que engorde, después quiero ver como vas a hacer para que te entre el traje para la fiesta – Usa un tono irónico Kankuro.

Gaara suspira no muy exageradamente, solo un poco.

-Supongo que tienes razón... estoy comiendo el doble de lo como normalmente, empezare a ejercitarme y a entrenar entonces- Dice Gaara muy decidido.

-Yo también me prendo, entonces después de clase…- Sugiere Kankuro pero el chico de orbes claros lo interrumpe.

- Mmm…no, tengo que encontrarme con Sakura y los demás fastidiosos para el trabajo de historia – Cuenta Gaara mirando a su amigo para que de otra opción.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a esforzarnos mucho mas para terminar la rutina antes de que te reúnas con tu grupo, con mi grupo me veo después de clases en la biblioteca, así que, los dos nos tendremos que esforzar mucho más - Habla desafiante el morocho.

- Nada perdemos con intentar- una media sonrisa surca los labios de aquel chico de ojos claros.

Después de clases los dos amigos se fueron corriendo a su habitación para ponerse el equipo de gimnasia y salir a correr alrededor de colegio como calentamiento para después hacer lagartijas, sentadillas, etc. Para ejercitar cada músculo del cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la biblioteca, por otra parte, ya estaban varios grupos buscando y leyendo libros, el lugar estaba muy lleno, y para mala suerte de todos la bibliotecaria estaba enferma, y buscar la información se hacia más difícil.

- ¡Encontré algo!- Gritó entusiasmada Sakura mientras se acercaba a sus otros compañeros.

- ¡¡GENIAL!! – Naruto acompaña el grito de Sakura lanzando el libro que tenia a una mesa.

- Naruto, Sakura… no griten en la biblioteca – Reprocha Sasuke

-¡Hay, pero si la bibliotecaria no está!...miren, acá habla algo sobre la familia Kazama, hay fotos de algunos de los familiares…esto nos puede ayudar…ya que por lo visto la ayuda de Gaara brilla por su ausencia- Dice ella algo desanimada al final.

- Bueno, hay que sacarles fotocopia – Sugiere el chico de pelo negro.

- ¡Voy yo!, les saco fotocopia, no me tardo- Dice Kiba quien agarra el libro y se va corriendo de la biblioteca.

- No corras en la biblioteca… _"ni se porque me importa que no respeten las reglas"-_ Piensa Sasuke agarrándose la frente muy fastidiado.

- Ajj…no llegamos a tiempo- Escuchan los demás por parte de Kankuro quien había llegado hace unos segundos junto a Gaara, los dos estaban completamente sudados y acalorados, demás queda decir que con la respiración agitado y extremadamente cansados.

- Llegas tarde, hace veinte minutos tenias que estar acá- Reprocha la chica de pelo rosado.

- Estaba ejercitándome… ¿Avanzaron mucho…? – Curiosea el pelirrojo mientras se secaba las gotas de sudor de la frente con la mano.

- Avanzamos, no mucho pero igual sirve,… te recuerdo que esto es un trabajo en _equipo_, no va que solo nosotros trabajemos – Respondió Sakura

- Si…pero antes me tengo que bañar…estoy – Gaara es interrumpido por Sasuke

- Todo sudado y pegajoso…si eso Naruto y yo lo sabemos, porque esa es la consecuencia de mucho trabajo y fuerza, seguro que es algo nuevo para alguien como tu…vete a bañar niño bonito…no te preocupes no vas a hacer falta…- Agredió Sasuke con una mirada fría y con mucha ironía.

- Tienes razón, no acostumbro estar sucio, me gusta estar limpio… y no oler a chivo…- Responde el pelirrojo de la misma manera que el otro se le había insinuado – _"se ve que a este tipo le gusta meterse en problemas, lástima por él, a mí no"_- Piensa mientras le daba la espalda.

Kankuro por su parte fue a hablar con su grupo para decirles que lo esperen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bueno…la dinastía Kazama ya no existe…porque los únicos dos descendientes murieron en un incendio…Gennozuke Kazama y Asuka Kazama, que eran hermanos…- Le dictaba Sakura a Kiba para que anotara mientras el rubio y Sasuke estaban leyendo libros buscando algo mas sobre el tema.

- ¿Por cual pregunta van…? – Interrumpe Gaara no muy entusiasmado.

- Empieza a buscar sobre la familia Kazama…ten- Le dice Naruto lanzándole un libro.

Después de dos horas…

_-"Esto es eterno…apenas si respondimos siete y ya pasaron como más de dos horas"-_Piensa resignado el chico de pelo rojo sacando otro libro del estante y tirando el otro sobre una mesa.

- Hola Gaara – Escucha el aludido, que levanta la viste y se topa con la mirada divertida de su amigo Kankuro que estaba del otro lado de los estantes.

- ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz…?- Pregunta Gaara con cara de fastidio.

- Es que estoy aburrido… y me pareció graciosa esta coincidencia… ¿Por cual pregunta van?- Curiosea el morocho.

- Respondimos siete… se complica porque no esta la bibliotecaria, como siempre se hizo la enferma o no se – Comenta Gaara tirando el libro que tenia para agarrar otro sin esperanza de encontrar algo.

- Gaara… tienes que ver esto… - Dice el morocho entre cortado mirando con asombro un libro.

- ¿Qué tiene…?- Pregunta Gaara a lo que Kankuro le pasa el libro, el queda petrificado al ver lo que había en aquel libro.

- ¿Es ella¿O solo es casualidad?- Le pregunta el morocho su amigo.

- No puede ser… la niña de la foto se parece a Sakura, tiene las mismas facciones, y hasta…- se pone a leer, suelta el libro como si fuera veneno, quedándose muy pensativo y serio.

Kankuro tomo el libro y se lo pone a leer.

- "La dinastía Haruno…bla bla bla… pertenecientes al sur de Japón… no se supo nada mas de ellos después de una extraña explosión… debajo de su mansión alguien había plantado bombas que fueron activadas llevándose consigo las vidas de estos familiares…"- Cita Kankuro.

-Dame el libro,…le voy a preguntar…- Dice muy decidido el pelirrojo, tomando el libro y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la pelirosa.

- ¿Encontraste algo Gaara?- Pregunta Sakura al verlo venir.

- ¿Qué sabes tu sobre esto? – El muchacho le muestra el libro y ella lo lee sin mucha importancia pero…

- ¿¿De dónde sacaste este libro¿Por qué aparece la foto de mi madre de pequeña con mis abuelos…? …un minuto…chicos ahora vuelvo- le dice al grupo antes de largarse a correr en busca de un teléfono público.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que el chico de cabellos rojos la estaba siguiendo.

-Necesito una explicación…- Se dice a sí misma descolgando un teléfono mientras sacaba las monedas que tenia en los bolsillos chiquitos de su pollera.

-¿Qué haces…?- Le pregunta extrañado Gaara.

- ¿Eh…? No me había dado cuenta de que me seguías…voy a llamar a mi mamá – Comenta ella marcando un número como si fuera el fin del mundo.- ¡VAMOS!... atiende… por favor…- Se estaba impacientando Sakura.

-¿Hola…?- Se escucha una vos femenina por el teléfono

- ¡Mamá¿Por qué…¿Por qué encontré un libro que habla sobre una familia que tiene nuestro mismo apellido y que tiene una foto en donde apareces de chiquita junto con mis abuelos?? Según el libro es "La dinastía Haruno"- Fue muy directa Sakura.

- Ahhh… veo que te enteraste…hija, me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieses preguntado cara a cara no por una línea pública… pero para que sepas, ya no somos una dinastía… no quedo nada…cuando vuelvas a casa te lo explicare todos mas claro, así no podemos – se corta la comunicación.

-¿Hola…?... ¿Mamá…?... ¡ahg! se me acabo el tiempo…- En su rostro se dibujó una desilusión, cuelga el teléfono para volver a la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué te dijo…?- Pregunta Gaara tratando de ocultar su interés.

- Mira… _"¿Por qué… le importa que me haya dicho?" _¿Desde cuando te importa lo que pasa en mi vida?- Cuestiona ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Que poco amigable eres – Contesta Gaara frunciendo el ceño y terminando su oración con un bufa.

- ¿Y recién te diste cuenta?- Pregunta irónica la pelirosa mientras se iba de regreso a la biblioteca.

Gaara no volvió a la biblioteca, el se fue directamente a su habitación muy enojado, ella lo hacia enojar¿Como podía ser tan…tan…difícil de manejar?.

Se deja caer sobre su cama y sin darse cuenta se deja llevar por sus pensamientos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de la puerta despierta al pelirrojo.

- Perdón, no quise hacer mucho ruido- Escucha el por parte de su amigo que acababa de llegar.

- Son las diez de la noche… me quede dormido…- Comenta el pelirrojo mientras se restregaba los ojos para despertarse del todo.

- ¿Acaso hacer grupo con Sakura te agoto?- Se echa a reír Kankuro.

- Ella es muy difícil de tratar, o no se porque pero por lo menos a mí me trata con algo de indiferencia, a diferencia de sus amigos…se me hace difícil- Dice cansado el pelirrojo.

- ¿No era lo que querías? – Le pregunta Kankuro mientras se sacaba su calzado.

- No sé…- Le responde Gaara.

- ¿Ella ya no te gusta?- Sigue preguntando el morocho.

- Me interesa… nada más- Aclara el otro.

-Me pareció haber escuchado otra cosa algunos días atrás- Dice en un tono bajito Kankuro.

- Ya me hartaste, me voy a caminar, SOLO- Se va de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraba Sakura hablando con la directora. Gaara justo estaba caminando en esa dirección pero se detuvo y se oculto mirando lo que pasaba.

- Bueno señorita Haruno, desde ya le aviso que todos los alumnos pueden salir del colegio los fines de semana después de la fiesta de bienvenida, me sorprende que no te lo hayan contado- Le dice la directora a la chica de cabellos rosados

- ¡Muchas gracias por su atención! – Responde ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo van con lo de la organización de la fiesta de bienvenida?- Curiosea la señora.

-Bueno, gracias a las comisiones, ya esta todo decidido… bueno no completamente pero, ya lo principal ya esta decidido…- Contesta Sakura.

- Va a ver un cambio… este año, quiero que se planee una fiesta no como todas las anteriores, está vez me gustaría que se le agregara un detalle- Comenta la directora con cierta alegría.

- ¿Cuál?- Pregunta Sakura algo sorprendida.

- Que todos los alumnos usen mascara o antifaces que convine con sus trajes, así le da un toque de "fiesta de la realeza" con ese misterio… no sabría muy bien como explicarlo- Dice muy feliz la señora.

- Que todos usen mascara… esta bien, se lo voy a decir mañana a las comisiones para que después informen al resto del colegio, lo del cambio- Dicho esto Sakura, se despide de la directora y sigue caminando por los largos e interminables pasillos, el no sabia el porque decidió seguirla, había algo en ella que lo atraía como un imán algo distinto… el tenía curiosidad por saber bien que era lo que el sentía por ella y que era lo que estaba pasando.

El había sacado algunas respuestas pero no le agradaban o no las aceptaba.

-Eh, Sakura – Dijo Sasuke al verla, ella estaba distraida por lo se asusto cuando lo vio y a partir de ahí su cuerpo no respondió como ella quería, así es, se tropieza con Sasuke cayendo arriba de él.

Gaara se quedo mirando más sorprendido que Sakura o que Sasuke… aunque a la vez… sentía… ¿Celos?... no nada que ver, además eso fue un accidente, la culpa es de ella por ser tan estúpida y vivir en las nubes…y justo tropieza con Sasuke que justo pasaba por vago por no tener algo interesante que hacer en su mísera vida… pero ¿Por qué justo Sasuke, por qué no él??... ¡No, es pura coincidencia!...además el no estaba celoso… no podía estarlo.

-Lo siento yo…- Sakura se sonroja completamente, se sentía tan avergonzada. Por parte de Sasuke el ni se movió, ni moduló ninguna palabra, tenía su mirada fija en ella, cosa que la incomodaba, ambos sentían algo raro, también Gaara experimentaba un sentimiento que se le hacia familiar pero NEGABA que fueran celos, los celos son para los fracasados (creía él).

- Sakura…- El corazón de la aludida empieza a latir a mil a notar la escasa distancia entre sus rostros, Sasuke estaba pensando mientras seguía clavando sus ojos en los de ella incomodando la más, Gaara por su parte fruncía el ceño y apretaba el puño, interiormente explotaba del odio, cosa que empeoro al ver que Sasuke y Sakura se estaban dejando llevar por la situación.

- ¡NO! – Grita la pelirosa tratando de alejarse de él, lo cual fue un alivio para Gaara y un baldazo de agua fría para Sasuke aunque trato de disimularlo lo más que pudo, en su rostro se reflejo una pequeña decepción. El chico de pelo negro se levanta quedando sentado igual que ella.

- Lo siento Sasuke yo no puedo… – Dijo en un tono triste la pelirosa, pero él coloca su mano en la nuca de Sakura (no delicadamente, sino como un impulso) acercando hacia él y la calla apoyando sus labios sobre los labios rosados de ella.

-_"¿Qué…?"- _la primera reacción de Gaara, seguida después de una furia tremenda, bronca, odio, hacia ese imbécil Uchiha, si sentía celos, no lo iba a negar, no podía ya negarlo, si lo negó y después para su suerte…pasó lo que pasó _–"¡Ese maldito Sasuke,… siempre metiéndose!"_ – Pensó entre dientes Gaara, tenía ganas de matarlo.

* * *

**Buen, fin del cuarto capi n-n, no se porque, pero me siento OBLI****GADA a dejarlo así XD, aksjaksjaklsjaksjaksj, no me pueden negar que no les pica saber que va a pasar, sobre todo con lo de la party que al parecer van a estar todos enmascarados,**

**¿Qué pasara con Sasuke, Sakura y sobre todo Gaara?, **

**¿Qué hará Sakura?, **

**¿Qué quiere Sasuke??, **

**¿Qué es la mierda que pasa por mi cabeza?? XD**

**Todo eso y mucho mas en el prox capitulo askdjaskdaskd, ajjj como me molesta escribir el fic como lo estoy escribiendo x(, pero me di cuenta y me puse a prueva, lei bue trate de leer un fic escrito en geroglificos, no pude mas, no me atrapo la trama, y no me lo tome en serio u.u**

**Buem, muchos besos!!!**

**dejen sus lindos reviews x3**


	5. Un Gaara enojado

**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, pero estaba muy ocupada últimamente con un monton de cosas XD, y como pude conseguir mi esmalte negro estoy muy feliz XD**

**Si si amo el negro (L) como tambien el rojo :P**

**desde ya los personajes no son mios pero la historia si, ah! y si hay algun error despues lo arreglo pero ahora no puedo XD**

* * *

Aclaraciones: 

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

CAPITULO 5

Sakura cuando sintió los labios de sasuke sobre los suyos, para ella el mundo se detuvo, sus orbes verdes temblaban por la confusión, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando… Sasuke ¿La estaba besando…?.

Aquel pelinegro estaba muy seguro,… sentir los dulces labios de esa hermosa pelirosa calmaba sus ansias, él hizo caso a sus impulsos/deseos teniendo en cuenta la posible reacción de ella negativa o positiva… quiso profundizar el beso.

-_"Sasuke es lindo...digo¡¿Qué¿Ahora con que cara voy a mirar a Gaara...? quiero decir a Ino¿Por qué pienso en Gaara justo ahora?...mi amistad con Ino es la que me tendría que preocupar"_- Pensó Sakura.

En ese instante Sakura se percata de lo que quería hacer el chico de pelo negro y reacciona, pensó que lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, entonces no le permitió seguir avanzando. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro para alejarlo de ella y logra que sus labios se separen. Gaara estaba viendo todo desde su lugar sin hacer nada…

_-"Me tengo que calmar, algo así no puede provocarme… tengo que mantenerme sereno… voy a ser rey y una situación como esta no me tiene que afectar…"-_ Meditaba el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Por otra parte Sakura al separarse de Sasuke ya no sabía como tenía que actuar en ese momento que era lo que tenía que hacer, se quedo mirándolo con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Se sentía muy mal y enojada consigo misma por haberle permitido a él besarla sin ningún drama y así de fácil, además ella no tenía ningún interés en Sasuke más haya de que era el chico que le gustaba a su amiga Ino.

La pelirosa pensaba que su amiga no le perdonaría por lo que pasó, que la vería como una traicionera, ella temía que podría perder la amistad de la rubia por algo así… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?... tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no verlo nunca más, no quería estar más ahí.

-Sakura, perdón no quise incomodarte…- Dijo Sasuke al ver la expresión del rostro de ella, no sabia como explicar lo que acabo de hacer, él notó que la pelirosa se sentía muy incomoda estando cerca de él.

-No importa… ¿Podríamos…hacer de cuenta que esto nunca pasó…?- Pidió la chica de orbes verdes entre cortado.

-Pero pasó…- Le respondió el pelinegro poniéndose cómodo para demostrarle que lo del beso no le molesto ni le afecto tanto como a ella.

-Bueno ya es muy tarde… Ino seguramente debe de estar preocupada por mi…entonces nos vemos mañana… ¡Adiós!- Se despide ella, mientras se levantaba torpemente, tratando de sacar una sonrisa para luego irse lejos de él.

-Espera Sakura- La llama Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta ella al detenerse.

Entonces el pelinegro empieza a acercarse a Sakura, quien se voltea lentamente tratando de imaginarse que era lo que quería Sasuke… ahora que se ponía a pensar ella… él era atractivo, ese pelo negro se veía azul ante la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas que se encontraban en el pasillo, también se dio cuenta de que él era muy alto casi tanto como Gaara…

-Me preguntaba si querías ser mi pareja para el baile…-Le pide el chico sacándole un mechón de la cara para poder verle bien el rostro a la pelirosa. En ese instante Gaara abre los ojos sorprendido mirando al frente.

-¿Qué baile? Ah, lo de la fiesta de bienvenida…_"Esto se esta poniendo cada vez peor…tengo que pensar en una respuesta que no sea ni negativa ni positiva…"_ bueno, lo pensaré…ahora tengo mucho sueño…nos vemos mañana- Se despide Sakura mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a su habitación, pero no tardo mucho en empezar a correr cuando creyó no tenerlo cerca.

-mph…- Fue la respuesta de parte del Uchiha, no se sentía muy satisfecho con aquella respuesta, entonces cierra los ojos mientras se disponía a caminar lentamente con las manos en sus bolsillos como si no tuviera nada importante que hacer.

Cuando llega al final del pasillo se detiene y mira a si izquierda, entonces logra ver a Gaara, que estaba ahí parado, totalmente petrificado. El pelirrojo había quedado en un estado de shock…ese Sasuke había arruinado todo lo que él tenía planeado, si pensaba que la actitud de Sakura era lo difícil… que Sasuke se interpusiera en su camino…

-Buenas noches…Sabaku no Gaara – Le saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa enigmática que molesto al pelirrojo.

-Siempre estorbando Uchiha- Dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño mientras emitía un gruñido.

-Por lo que veo no somos muy diferentes, tenemos los mismos gustos- Comentó divertido Sasuke, él sabia que a Gaara no le gustaba que lo comparen ni igualen.

-En este colegio hay muchas mujeres, justo Sakura… quiero que me digas el por que- Dice el pelirrojo.

-Sakura es mi amiga, y hacer grupo con ella hizo que me diera cuenta de que tiene atractivo y su cerebro está en su lugar…digo fue ella quien encontró la mayoría de las respuestas y en clase responde las preguntas de la profesora sin quedar como una idiota, las mujeres inteligentes son más bonitas e interesantes ¿No lo crees Gaara?- Preguntó el pelinegro para fastidiar al otro.

-Para vos soy Sabaku no Gaara, no me tomes tanta confianza, esto es la guerra Uchiha- Respondió Gaara muy enojado y con los brazos cruzados mostrando su "superioridad".

-Entonces que gane el mejor- Sasuke sonríe sádicamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hola Saku…¿Se puede saber por que estas tan alterada?- Pregunto Ino a su amiga recién llegada algo rara.

Pero no recibió respuesta de Sakura, la pelirosa estaba muy preocupada en la posible reacción de su amiga, no sabia como decirle lo que pasó o si debería callarse y actuar como si nada, solo atinó a echarse sobre su cama hundiendo su cara en su almohada.

-Ino, si te digo algo… ¿Te vas a enojar conmigo…?-Pregunta la pelirosa aplastada en esa cama.

-Jaja ¿Por qué me enojaría¿Acaso hiciste algo con mi hermano?- Cuestiona la rubia un tanto alterada al final.

-¿Qué?, no no¿Naruto y yo?, no yo me refería a que…_"de todas formas se enterará, prefiero que sea a través de mi, que por otra persona"_ Sasuke y yo… quiero decir, Sasuke me beso- Comento rápidamente Sakura muy atenta a la reacción de Ino.

-No…¡¿De verdad te besó?!, hum que raro, digo, viniendo de Sasuke…si hubiera sido mi hermano lo creía posible- La rubia se queda algo pensativa tratando de imaginarse la situación.

-Pero eso no es todo, Sasuke también me pidió que se su pareja para la fiesta…pero le dije que lo pensaría- Dijo Sakura.

-¿Eres tonta¡¿Por qué no le dijiste que si?! Sasuke es re lindo y al parecer le interesas- Fue la respuesta por parte de la rubia, que estaba emocionada.

-Si es lindo y todo pero no me veo al lado de él¿Qué, no estas molesta?- Curiosea la pelirosa totalmente desconcertada

-No porque, yo no soy su tipo, además Kankuro me preguntó si yo quería ser su acompañante para la fiesta, yo le dije que si , jeje- Dice la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Vos y el amigo de Gaara…? Eso si que es nuevo…- Sakura ríe- Pero no se si aceptar la invitación de Sasuke…- Comenta ella preocupada.

-Ya se, te enamoraste del príncipe- Dijo pícara Ino

-Si te refieres a que me gusta Gaara…, de todas formas el pertenece a la realeza y yo soy un cero a la izquierda, mi hogar vale igual que una de las habitaciones de él, soy nada, es imposible que justo él se interese o quiera perder el tiempo conmigo, hay muchas chicas acá, más hermosas, más listas y con padres multimillonarios- Sakura fue interrumpida por Ino.

-¿Y…, cómo sabes que no le gustas?- Le cuestionó la rubia como si supiera algo que la otra no.

-Bueno pero aún así, sería imposible que estemos juntos, somos de mundos y estilos de vida diferentes, además todas están locas con él, y él casi ni recuerda sus existencias y yo sería una mas del montón- Dice con tristeza la pelirosa de orbes verdes.

-A ver…mmm suponete que él esta "interesado" en tu persona…y vos también estas "interesada" en él… a pesar de todo es amor ¿No?- Plantea Ino sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-Bueno pero… de todas formas él no dejaría su dinero, su herencia y su orgullo por alguien tan simple como yo… tal vez me convenga aceptar la invitación de Sasuke, aunque no sea Gaara…puede que me llegue a gustar…- Dijo Sakura.

-Acepta lo de Sasuke, podrías darle celos a Gaara para ver como reacciona o que se de cuenta de que te puede perder, digo, así sabrás que es lo que siente en realidad y de paso lo que siente Sasuke, quien dice, tal vez Sasuke logre enamorarte… aunque también Gaara siempre quiere lo que no puede tener…- Comenta la rubia con un toque de misterio.

-Pero estaría usando a Sasuke, jugaría con sus sentimientos, yo no soy esa clase de persona- Sakura se levanta de su cama muy molesta.

-Yo creo que peor sería que lo rechazaras, además no lo usarías, le darías una oportunidad, es como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro- Al final de la oración Ino sonríe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente las clases fueron normales, Sakura andaba dudando sobre aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke, pero después cuando no pudo seguir evitándolo, le hizo frente dándole un si como respuesta, pero no se dio cuenta que justo el pelirrojo andaba cerca de ellos e inevitablemente escucha y ve la situación, que por cierto no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Cada minuto que pasaba iba a peor.

Después de clases se fueron a seguir el trabajo en la biblioteca, pero sin el príncipe, él recién llega después de una hora, tratando de aparentar estar bien.

-Otra vez tarde…- Dice Naruto para romper el silencio que se produjo ante la llegada del pelirrojo

-Solo quiero saber por cual van, a ver si puedo ayudar- Comento con indiferencia Gaara, sacando un libro de los estantes como si fuera un castigo estar con ellos.

Así pasaron tres horas buscando las respuestas, ya el sol se había ocultado y solo quedaban ellos en la biblioteca…

-¿Por qué no terminamos el trabajo mañana?- Pregunta Kiba bostezando.

-Por que cuando fui a hablar con la profesora de historia, Naruto estaba jugando con una pelota al fútbol, le dio un pelotazo a la profesora y justo ella tenía una taza de café… de castigo tenemos que entregar mañana- Dice Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Metió la pata…bue, cambiando de tema ¿Ya eligieron a sus parejas para la fiesta?-Curiosea el morocho de rasgos salvajes.

Nadie le prestó atención.

-¿Acaso no les importa?, es pasado mañana lo de la fiesta- Comenta Kiba molestando aún más.

-¿Por qué en vez de preguntar eso, no ayudas a terminar mas rápido el trabajo?- Le cuestiona Gaara.

-Solo curioseaba…hey, Gaara¿Vas a ir con hinata?- Le pregunta Kiba al pelirrojo con mucho entusiasmo.

-No…- fue la repuesta desinteresada del príncipe.

-¿Entonces con quien vas a ir¿Por qué no van juntos¿Con quien va a ir ella¿Acaso no se casan?- Interroga el otro chico logrando estresar al pelirrojo.

-¡Esta bien!, si dejas de preguntarme convenceré a Hinata de que vaya contigo- Le responde Gaara, alejándose de él.

-¡Encontré la respuesta de la última pregunta!- Cometa Sakura muy entusiasmada, agarrando un papel para poder anotar.

-Ahora solo hay que pasar todas las respuestas en una hoja así queda mejor…- Dice Sasuke acercándose a la pelirosa desde atrás, se le acerco tanto que Sakura podía sentir la respiración del pelinegro en su oreja, pero no le prestó mucha atención, tenían que terminar el trabajo lo más rápido posible.

-_"maldito Uchiha, me enferma que quiera estar un paso adelante mío, no tengo por que soportar esto, me voy, total ya terminaron"_ me voy- Dice el pelirrojo mirando como sasuke se le adelantaba y como Sakura se dejaba, empezó a odiarlos de verdad, a Sakura por preferir estar con su enemigo y a Sasuke por entrometerse tanto en sus objetivos.

Gaara estaba muy enojado, es más, decir que estaba enojado era poco…entonces le da la espalda a todos y se va.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?, no terminamos todavía…- Le pregunta Sakura y él se detiene.

-No es nada lo que tiene que hacer, además estoy… cansado- Respondió el príncipe de cabellos rojos sin voltearse, al terminar de hablar él sigue caminando pero... le jalan el brazo.

Justo ahí Gaara llego a su límite, no quería estar más en aquel lugar, no soportaba a ninguno y a Sakura…le hacía hervir la sangre que se haya besado con Sasuke y sobre todo que haya aceptado ir con él a la fiesta, le daban nauseas al pelirrojo tan solo en pensar en eso.

Entonces el chico de cabellos rojos se detiene, mostrando su enojo, la mira a ella para luego mirar su brazo ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a tocarlo después de lo que hizo con la persona que más odiaba en esos instantes...después de haber tocado con sus propias manos a aquel Uchiha?, ya sea para alejarlo o acercarlo a ella, era lo mismo para el pelirrojo de ojos claros, de todas formas lo tocó.

Gaara se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, por el estrés, por el odio, bronca, celos, por el cansancio…En realidad el pelirrojo quería mucho a Sakura (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo), también sentía celos y envidia a Sasuke por poder conseguir algo que él desde un principio quería (aunque también lo negara en su interior), estaba muy atareado en esos momentos para ponerse a reflexionar, necesitaba su espacio...

-¡Suéltame!- Dice Gaara liberándose bruscamente del agarre de la pelirosa, ella le desagradaba en esos instantes ¿Cómo podía ser tan insistente?, en ese momento levanta su mano pero se congela.

**Flash back**

------------------

Gaara tenía trece años y a esa edad, como su padre no le dejaba salir de su habitación ni mantener contacto con ningún otro chico, a él le gustaba escaparse por la ventana, bajar por la enredadera y jugar un poco en los jardines ocultándose de los adultos.

Como todos los días el se escapa por la ventana y empieza a arrastrase en la tierra ocultándose debajo de las flores, cuando ve que su padre había decidido hacer un pequeño recorrido por los jardines, en eso ve que su madre venía detrás de él, parecía que estaban discutiendo.

-¡No me ignores!, yo no quiero que nuestro hijo termine como nosotros- Dice la mamá de Gaara.

-¿Nuestro hijo?, te recuerdo mujer que él no es mi hijo, y agradece que lo cuide como tal, además gasté mucha fortuna con métodos para que perdieras el embarazo pero de todas formas él nació y me debe mucho… se casara con Hinata y punto final- Condeno el hombre.

-¡Yo si quería que Gaara naciera!, pero no quiero que esa niña y mi hijo terminen como nosotros, yo me casé con vos en contra de mi voluntad, ahora tienes más poder y el dinero de mis padres, pero ¡¿Acaso eres feliz?!- Le cuestiona la señora.

-¡¡Ya cállate mujer!!- El hombre enfurecido se voltea y la abofetea con el lado opuesto de su palma- Eres mi esposa y como tal me obedecerás sin contradecirme…-

Gaara vio asustado lo que sucedió, vio la cara de su madre, expresaba miedo y tristeza.

--------------------

**Fin del Flash back**

Ese recuerdo llego a su mente, el pelirrojo miro su mano con pánico y luego miro los ojos verdes de aquella pelirosa, expresaban… miedo y tristeza a la vez.

-Disculpa…- Dice Gaara, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su habitación mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se agarraba la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Gaara se sentía muy mal por lo que paso el otro día, se sentía tonto por eso fue hacia donde estaba su habitación y cuando quedo enfrente de la puerta la golpeo dos veces para que le abrieran.

-¡Hola príncipe!, buenos días- Le saluda una chica rubia muy alegremente.

-Bueno días… ¿Está…Sakura?- Pregunta él pelirrojo ocultando algo detrás de él.

-¿Sakura?... si espera un segundo ¿Si?- Le responde Ino cerrando la puerta.

-¡Sakura, Sakura!,¡Despierta!- Escucha el príncipe desde el otro lado de la puerta por parte de la rubia.

-Ino… quiero dormir…todavía falta para…clases…- Esa voz… ¡Era la de Sakura!, se sintió algo entusiasmado el pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos, que esta tu querido príncipe…azul o mejor dicho rojo!- Dice Ino sacándole las sabanas a Sakura para que se levante, Gaara se quedo sin palabras.

Después de eso no escucho nada más, por lo que dedujo que le abrirían la puerta. Pero tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que Sakura abriera la puerta y lo saludara.

-Hola… buenos días…- Saludo la pelirosa un tanto sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Buenos días… yo vine a pedirte perdón por lo de ayer…- Dice Gaara arrepentido.

-¿Lo de ayer? _"entonces es verdad que casi me levanta la mano, yo pensé que…"_ ah, no importa… no te preocupes- Le responde la pelirosa de ojos verdes.

-También te quería regalar como muestra de arrepentimiento y además por ayudarme con lo de la organización de la fiesta…- Comenta el pelirrojo acercándole a ella una caja algo grande de color celeste.

-¿Un obsequio?- Pregunta ella algo sorprendida y confundida, pero lo toma y lo abre… era un hermoso vestido de color turquesa.

-Un amigo lo eligió por mi… yo solo le di el dinero…- Dice él para que ella no sospeche nada raro.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradece ella con los ojos algo sollozos, y en esa emoción lo abraza muy fuerte, sorprendiéndolo… eso él no se lo esperaba.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno acá el fin del quinto capitulo jejeje XD**

**Bueno no lo pude hacer más largo porque mi hermano me hinchaba para que le entregara la pc XD**

**Así que las broncas a mi hermano**

**Bueno dejenme sus **

**REVIEWS! Hasta el prox capi n.n **


	6. Algunos sentimientos

**Holaaaaa )**

**Sorry so much por la tardanza!!**

**Pero me alegro mucho esos 9 reviews que me dejaron de vdd n.n**

**Este capi va dedicado a esos lectores que me dejaron su lindo review n.n**

**Espero que lo disfruten!!**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 6**

Sakura abrazo a Gaara con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Por parte del pelirrojo, no hubo respuesta, no correspondió el abrazo ni tampoco la alejo de él, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco y nada… en su vida alguien lo abrazó con tanta calidez y cariño… y solo por un simple vestido… ¿O tal vez había algo más?, Gaara no entendía bien, le era difícil ponerse reflexivo en un momento así; …ese dulce aroma a cerezos…

Bajo la mirada para verla, noto que sus ojos estaban un poco sollozos.

-¿Estas llorando…?- Pregunto él, preocupado.

-Muchas gracias…- Volvió a agradecer la pelirosa algo apenada, se despide rápido cerrando la puerta en un parpadeo.

Gaara sintió frío al perder el contacto cálido que tuvo con Sakura.

Se quedo un buen tiempo parado frente a esa puerta, todavía podía sentir el abrazo y su dulce perfume.

_-"Debería volver a mi habitación…"_- Cerró sus ojos unos minutos y siguió caminando.

* * *

-Que lindo vestido Sakura…- Dijo Ino con un tono de pícara.

-Si…- Respondió Sakura con una mirada dulce clavada en el vestido mientras lo guardaba. Ino se molesto, sintió que no la estaba escuchando o que no le presto atención.

-Sakura ¿No crees que sea MUY raro que justo él te obsequie algo así?- Pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Me lo regalo por lo de ayer, también por ayudarlo con lo de la organización de la fiesta de bienvenida…-Excusó la pelirosa de orbes verdes.

Ino no le responde nada, solo se queda observándola con una mirada que le tramita a ella que había algo mas que en ese momento ignoraba por completo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál puede ser su otra razón para regalarme algo así?- Cuestiona Sakura apoyando su mano en su cintura.

-Y porque de seguro le interesas- Remarco como obvio la otra.

-Yo lo veo como una "paga" por ayudarlo con la organización y como una "disculpa" por casi lastimarme el otro día…- Respondió fastidiada Sakura.

-¿Crees que él me hubiera regalado lo mismo si solo hubiera echo equipo con él?- El tono de voz de Ino se torna en una de irritación.

-Si también pensé que Gaara me dio este regalo porque puede que le importe… sino no me hubiera pedido perdón ni agradecerme por ayudarlo… eso quiere decir-Ino la interrumpe

-Que le importa lo que pienses de él, ¡Si eso te quería remarcar!, jeje yo sabia que mi idea de estar con Sasuke pondría celoso a este pequeño príncipe-Dice picara la rubia con una mirada de victoria.

-Gaara solo me vio cerca de Sasuke en la biblioteca… no vio cuando Sasuke me besó ni cuando acepte la invitación de él…o…¿Tal vez si?- Se pregunta Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

-Mas claro que el agua Sakura- Afirma las sospechas de su amiga.

-Pero…, Pero lo del beso fue de noche…estábamos solos…- Se quedo dudando la pelirosa.

-¿Y que si de casualidad y por cosas de la vida, justo en ese momento, justo en ese lugar, pasaba Gaara, y se escondió para que no lo notaran?- Le cuestiona Ino - mmm pero tuvo que haber pasado algo o alguien para incentivarlo a regalarte algo así…-

Flash back

-¿Gaara podrías dejar de ignorarme y decirme que fue lo que paso?- Pregunta Kankuro a su compañero de habitación que se hallaba recostado en su cama tapando su rostro con sus manos en completo silencio.

Y como esperaba, no recibió respuesta alguna...

-Se que estas despierto, cuando algo te perturba no podes dormir- Comento el morocho muy molesto.

-Me sorprende lo bien que me conoces...- Respondió de una vez Gaara levantándose para quedar sentado en el borde de su cama. Clava su mirada al suelo

-¿Será porque todos estos últimos años tuve que compartir mi habitación con un ser que no duerme nunca?-Pregunta irónico Kankuro.

-Mi vida es complicada, si estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías porque me cuesta conciliar el sueño por las noches...-

-No creas que eres el único que tiene "una vida complicada", prácticamente naciste en una cuna de oro con muchos privilegios, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser eso, que los demás hagan las cosas por ti debe de ser muy estresante no? -

Gaara lo mata con la mirada.

-Es verdad, nací con privilegios, pero junto con eso, el peso de las obligaciones... y creo...que estoy celoso de Uchiha...- Se queda muy pensativo el pelirrojo al final.

-Esta bien...¿Pero me podrías contar que fue lo que paso?, siento que eso no es todo-

-Cuando caminaba por los pasillos...la vi...Sasuke se cruzo con ella, tropezaron...obviamente él cayo sobre ella, se besaron...-Gaara nombro todo con dejadez.

-Jujujuy, al parecer hay otros interesados- Comenta divertido Kankuro pero se torna serio al notar que empeoro las cosas- Bueno, Sakura es bonita e inteligente, digo... era muy probable que más de uno se interese por ella, yo creo que lo del beso fue... una medida que tomo Sasuke para acercarse a ella teniendo en cuenta que esta compitiendo contra tu persona, príncipe, futuro rey, rompecorazones, etcétera, etcétera-

-Lo sé, fue un simple beso, hasta Sakura se negó, pero después la beso, fue un beso simple pero aun así...no me agrado- dijo Gaara muy enojado.

-Como mencionaste "un simple beso", no hay de que preocuparse, es más Sasuke se tendría que preocupar, si ella se negó a algo más que un "simple beso", además no hay nada que diga que Sakura le pertenece a Sasuke-Gaara lo interrumpe.

-Le pregunto si seria su pareja para la fiesta- Informo el pelirrojo con una mirada seria

-Eso cambia todo...- Comenta el morocho sorprendido, tratando de sacar una idea.

-Y Sakura accedió...-

-¿Que es lo que pensas hacer?- Pregunta Kankuro muy interesado por la respuesta.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estoy celoso de Uchiha... Sakura sabe que él gusta de ella, porque a través de ese beso le transmitió a ella su interés...-

-Pero no queda bien que hagas lo mismo e intentes besarla- Comento pensativo Kankuro mientras se agarraba el mentón.

-Eso quería decir…-

Un largo silencio que duró diez minutos abrazo el ambiente.

-No dejes que Sasuke te eche para atrás, seguí con lo que tenías planeado, yo me encargo de Sasuke si se vuelve una molestia…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta asustado Gaara.

-Una forma de decir, que no voy a permitir que Sasuke los interrumpa… ¿digo, no tenias en mente regalarle ese vestido y bailar con ella?-

-¿Con que excusa?-

-¿Te tengo que decir todo?, te inventas algo… podrías decirle que se lo das como agradecimiento por ayudarte con lo de la organización y blabla, algo así…que se de cuenta que le importas-

Fin del flash back

* * *

El día de la fiesta…

-¿Sakura de verdad crees que me veo bien con este vestido?-Pregunta insegura una chica de cabellos rubios mientras se miraba en un espejo.

-Ino, ya te dije que te queda bien, el vestido es ideal para ti…- Respondió una pelirosa bastante irritada.

-¡Tenés razón, porque me lo compró Kankuro!- Dijo muy feliz Ino mientras daba vueltas sosteniendo su vestido para no tropezar.

El vestido de Ino era de color violeta con algunos detalles en blanco, tenía un escote que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, espalda y hombros; el vestido traía unas mangas que empezaban desde las axilas hasta los codos, acompañado de voladitos de color blanco que bordeaba todo el contorno incluyendo el escote.

Sakura por su parte traía encima el vestido que le había regalado Gaara, de un lindo color turquesa, sin mangas, dejando ver su delicada piel; el corsé de un color turquesa más claro que la parte de abajo del vestido, que era de tul y de un color turquesa más oscuro con algo de brillo.

La chica de cabellos rubios tenía todo el cabello recogido (lo dejo a su libre imaginación el como lo tenia recogido), la pelirosa en cambio solo tenía una parte de su pelo recogido con un broche en forma de moño de color celeste para combinar con el vestido, dejando algunos mechones de su pelo rosa alrededor de su lindo rostro, mientras que los cabellos que no estaban recogidos caían cubriendo su espalda y un poco de su pecho.

En ese instante se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta…

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Kankuro delante de la puerta luciendo un traje negro, no estaba solo, Gaara estaba detrás de su amigo a una cierta distancia apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, como si no estuviera en sus planes estar ahí en ese momento.

-Al menos mira como le queda tu regalo- Regaña el morocho mirando a Gaara y sin darse cuenta de que Ino acababa de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Kankuro!- Saluda entusiasmada la chica rubia. El aludido cuando se voltea a verla, queda boqui-abierto, si una ola lo hubiera derribado, se veía muy hermosa en ese vestido como, ella se le tira encima abrazándolo con fuerza… Gaara miro lo que sucedió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Te ves muy linda…- Dijo Kankuro aun sorprendido.

-Tu también te ves muy guapo en ese traje jeje- Contesto la chica de cabellos rubios divertida.

En ese momento aparece alguien que Gaara no quería ver.

-Hola Ino, ¿Sakura esta lista?- Pregunta Sasuke, el tenia un traje azul oscuro que le quedaba muy bien. Gaara no pudo evitar mirarlo con desprecio.

-Acá…- Escuchan una dulce voz proveniente de la habitación, y ven a Sakura salir algo acomplejada al principio pero se queda plasmada al ver al pelirrojo.

Gaara se quedo enmudecido con el vestido que eligió especialmente para ella, se veía muy hermosa, nadie creería que ella era una simple plebeya, le hacia resaltar y deslumbrar, el color del vestido era ideal para ella, lucia como una princesa…

Sakura miro a Gaara a los ojos, no pudo evitar mirarlo, el pelirrojo se veía muy guapo y elegante a la vez con su traje de color blanco, con una corbata de un color plateado que combinaba con el plateado del chaleco que tenia debajo de su abrigo blanco, se veía como lo que era: un príncipe, es más se veía tan sutil el chico de cabellos rojos, que causó que Sakura quedara marcando ocupado.

-"_Que linda…"-_ pensó Gaara sin parpadear.

Sakura sentía que podía caer al piso y desfallecer en cualquier segundo, desvío su mirada al pelinegro que también la estaba observando, miró a Sasuke que se veía bastante atractivo con ese traje azul oscuro, pero de todas formas ella estaba más interesada en Gaara, no por su status, sino porque él era Gaara, simplemente Gaara…

-Te ves hermosa Sakura…- Dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz seductor, que causo el sonrojo de Sakura y la ira de Gaara.

Sasuke extendió su brazo hacia Sakura para acompañarla al salón donde iban a hacer la fiesta de bienvenida, Kankuro se quedo con Ino porque todavía faltaba media hora para que todo este listo…y el pelirrojo iba detrás de Sakura y de Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido…

* * *

-Bueno, la prueba de sonido…- Dice Sakura anotando algo en una lista.

-¡A la orden, Sakura!- Grita Naruto desde la cabina del dj.

En ese instante la música suena muy fuerte.

-¡Lo siento Sakura!- Pide perdón el rubio al apagar la música mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tú querías ser el dj, y no quiero que le sangren las orejas a los invitados, así que por favor… modérate Naruto- Reto la pelirosa muy molesta.

-Hey Sakura…- Llama Naruto algo sonrojado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?- Pregunta algo sorprendida sin entender.

-Se que ahora estas con Sasuke, pero si no funciona – Naruto intenta decir entre risas tontas mientras echaba sus brazos para atrás agarrándose la nuca.

-Sakura creo que necesitan tu ayuda con las luces…- Interrumpe el pelirrojo que para sorpresa de ella estaba detrás con un semblante serio.

-ehh…, ahora voy- Comenta ella mientras seguía de largo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Cuestiona Gaara.

-Solo hablaba con Sakura… ¿Te gusta ella?-

-No te metas en donde no te llaman…- Contesto fríamente Gaara yéndose a otra parte.

* * *

-Hola Gaara- Escucho el aludido detrás de él.

-Bienvenido sea… señor Hyuuga…- Hace una pequeña reverencia algo intimidado.

-…Te ves mucho más grande que la última vez que nos encontramos, todo un hombre, estoy ansioso por el día en el que cumplas tu misión casándote con mi querida hija- Dijo el padre de Hinata muy feliz, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico en señal de confianza.

El pelirrojo no respondió nada, se limito a mirar con pena la mano de aquel señor sobre su hombro. Se sentía mal por los padres de Hinata, ellos siempre lo trataron muy bien y parecían buenas personas; y él siempre desprecio a la hija de aquella pareja… tal vez parte de su odio hacia hinata era por envidia, ella tenía dos padres buenos y que la querían mucho, sobre todo esa pareja parecía estar muy enamorada… a diferencia de él, que era hijo no deseado, su padre no lo quería solo lo utilizaba para sus propios fines… su madre sufría mucho al lado de aquel hombre… eran situaciones muy distintas, sobre todo porque los padres de Hinata se casaron por amor, sus padres… fue algo sin amor.

Nunca le brindaron amor a Gaara, su padre no permitía que anduviera por el castillo, siempre lo mantuvo encerrado en su habitación, eso fue hasta que empezó a estudiar en este colegio, antes el tenía visitas de profesores que le enseñaban todo lo que tenía que saber para la edad que tenía en aquel entonces…

Hinata paso por momento que Gaara hubiera deseado que le pasen a él también… era inevitable que no le agrade Hinata.

-Bueno querido, tenemos que tomar haciendo al lado del rey…-Interrumpió la madre de Hinata para seguir y dejar de incomodar a Gaara.

En ese momento Gaara se voltea y se da cuenta de que Sakura ya estaba con Sasuke y que todos los demás estaban llegando como para que pasen el primer tema y empiecen a bailar un rato antes de comer.

* * *

-Que cara larga- Comenta Kankuro divertido.

-A mi no me parece divertida mi desgracia… ¿e Ino?-

-Esta en el baño… pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de Sasuke, tu solo acércate a Sakura y pídele un baile…- Comento rápido Kankuro al notar que ya empezaban a cambiar el color de las luces por uno que dejaba ver todo azul.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunta preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Solo has lo que te dije- Contesta colocándose su mascara, y colocándole a él la mascara que le pertenecía.

-Sakura, voy al baño… ahora regreso…- Le informa el pelinegro a su pareja que solo asiente sin darle mucha atención.

Entonces Sasuke se va para el baño de hombres sin darse cuenta de que Kankuro iba tras él.

-Dale hermanito… pone mi tema favorito, por favor quiero bailarlo con mi querido Kankuro- Insiste una chica rubia a otro chico rubio de ojos claros que manejaba la música.

-¡No es un tema muy cursi!- Declina Naruto.

-¡Por favor!-

-No…-

-Dale que eres buenito… y papá sabe muy bien que estudias mucho y no pides a los demás que te pasen las tareas…-

-Esta bien pero lo paso una sola vez, y no le dices nada –

En ese instante Gaara se decide y se acerca a Sakura, seguro se pone delante de ella que lo miraba con duda. No podía ver bien quien era con esa mascara dorada que el tenía, miró a su alrededor y nota que todas las parejas ya se estaban juntando para bailar un tema que empezó a sonar (-algunos sentimientos- en mi profile tengo un video con ese tema, búsquenlo)

-Sakura…- susurró su nombre mientras corría uno de los mechones que tenia en la cara con delicadeza.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Bailas…?- Preguntó él.

-Si…- Contestó la pelirosa sonrojada, tratando de descifrar quien era.

Gaara rodea la delicada cintura de Sakura con su brazo mientras tomaba la mano de ella, acercándola a él…

_**Algunos ojos dicen que cuando están felices…**_

_**Reflejan el corazón…**_

_**Y hoy que aprendí a mirarte ya se sin preguntarte,**_

_**Que me van a dar tu amor…**_

Sakura miro sus ojos… esa mirada penetrante de Gaara provocaba su sonrojo.

_**Algunos sentimientos se narran en los cuentos…**_

_**Y otros se escriben de a dos,**_

_**El que yo quiero darte prefiere abrazarte **_

_**Que vivir ese cuento sin vos…**_

La pelirosa sintió como el agarre de Gaara era más fuerte, casi pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, como si no quisiera perderla…

_**Y así te digo:**_

_**que voy a acompañarte…**_

_**que me quedo con vos…**_

_**que no voy a olvidarte,**_

_**debo confesarte;**_

_**que es tuyo mi amor…**_

Gaara y Sakura se perdían en la mirada del otro

_**Algunos ojos dicen que cuando están felices…**_

_**Reflejan el corazón…**_

_**Y hoy que aprendí a mirarte ya se sin preguntarte,**_

_**Que me van a dar tu amor…**_

A ella se le hacia muy familiar ese chico sentía algo que le indicaba que no era la primera vez que estaba cerca de él…

_**Y así te digo:**_

_**que voy a acompañarte…**_

_**que me quedo con vos…**_

_**que no voy a olvidarte,**_

_**debo confesarte;**_

_**que es tuyo mi amor…**_

Sakura se sentía volar en una nube, completamente cautivada por aquellos ojos que no paraban de observarla…por un momento pensó quien podría ser su misteriosa pareja de baile…

_**que voy a acompañarte…**_

_**(que voy a acompañarte)**_

_**que me quedo con vos…**_

_**(siempre con vos)**_

_**que no voy a olvidarte,**_

_**debo confesarte;**_

En ese momento sus rostros se empiezan a acercar…

_**Que es tuyo mi amor…**_

Juntando sus labios…

_**Que es tuyo mi amor…**_

_**que es tuyo…**_

Culminando en un dulce e inocente beso.

_**Mi amor…**_

Después de unos minutos cuando se encienden las otras luces para iluminar mejor, Sakura se distancia de Gaara mientras lentamente le sacaba la mascara y comprueba lo que ella pensaba…

El dejo que ella le retirara la mascara con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el suave rose de los dedos de la pelirosa…

Cuando los habré se encuentra con la mirada dulce de la persona que consideraba muy especial para él.

No supo porque miro hacia donde estaban sus padres junto a los de Hinata…ellos vieron todo… su madre miraba el suelo mientras que su padre lo fulminaba con la mirada… los padres de Hinata estaban totalmente indignados…

-Hinata – Se le escapo el nombre de cierta persona al notar que ella también había echo la suya.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sakura mirando hacia donde miraba Gaara, notó que los padres de ellos estaban molestos, también vio como Hinata se besaba con Kiba para después abrazarlo con fuerza tratando de no mirar la indignación de sus padres que tanto la querían.

El rey le hizo un gesto a Gaara que él entendió perfectamente. Beso a Sakura sabiendo y arriesgándose a las consecuencias.

-Sakura…- Trataba pero no le salían las palabras, estaba triste…

-Entiendo… yo me quedare acá a procurar de que todo salga bien…- Interrumpió ella regalándole una calida sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su preocupación para no hacerlo sentir peor.

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante…pero después…- Dijo él mientras iba por Hinata y por sus padres.

Sakura se quedo observando… tenía miedo, el padre de Gaara se veía temible, tanto el pelirrojo como Hinata estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar al enfrentar a sus padres afuera…

* * *

**Bueno, acá es donde queda el famoso: CHAN!!**

**Ohh que pasara con los viejos de estos dos chicos :) ¿¿**

**La vdd asta yo me pregunto todavía nose que mandar (¿)**

**Na en realidad si se como continua muajajajajaja**

**Arre exagerada xD**

**En fin!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!-- hasta la prox n.n**


	7. Consecuencias

**Saludos a todos :)**

**primero que nada...  
****perdón perdón perdón perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon **

**por averme tardado tanto :(... xD**

**bueno acá la continuación de la historia jajajaj xD**

**pd: perdonen si ha errores ortograficos o de coerencia n.nU, pero la intencion esta xD**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 7**

Sakura podía ver a través de las enormes ventanas del salón, que en los jardines se encontraba el pelirrojo acompañado de una chica de pelo oscuro, ambos, siguiendo a sus ofendidos padres, la pelirosa de orbes verdes ya no podía ver bien lo que pasaba porque ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos.  
Gaara observaba a la luna sin ninguna preocupación, mientras que hinata tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Ahora se puede saber…- Los dos chicos se detienen y miran hacia delante un tanto nerviosos.

-¿¡En que estabas pensando cuando te fuiste con esa plebeya en vez de con Hinata!?- Cuestiona el rey muy enfadado mirando con repudio a su heredero.

Pero Gaara no le contesta…

-No señales a Gaara como el único… Hinata también decidió ir con otro plebeyo…-Comentó la madre del pelirrojo para defenderlo.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!? Tan solo mírala, seguramente este desubicado mal agradecido le lleno la cabeza… solo para llevarme la contra- Respondió enfadado el rey.

-¿¡Tu que sabes!?- Dijo el chico de cabellos rojizos apretando con fuerza el puño para contenerse. Hinata por su parte tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar por su falta de respeto.

-No me levantes la voz, soy tu padre, tu autoridad, ejerzo poder sobre ti, me tienes que obedecer y respetar- Señaló el rey enojado.

-¡¡Tu no eres mi padre!!-Musitó Gaara, estaba que explotaba de la bronca y el odio, además… de que en realidad… no era el padre biológico…

En ese instante el rey le pega una abofeteada con el lado contrario a la palma, se sitió tocado con lo que le dijo el pelirrojo. El hombre tomó desprevenido al joven muchacho de cabellos rojos, quien se quedo anonadado, apenas si podía reaccionar, los ojos del pelirrojo estaban abiertos de par en par, e inconcientemente se humedecieron dejando caer un par de lágrimas sin llegar al llanto con exactitud.

La mejilla de Gaara tomo un color rojizo, hasta sentía que latía ese lado de su rostro…, cuando volvió en si, apoyo su mano en su mejilla sin decir ni hacer nada más…

A todo esto la madre del chico se sentía impotente, ese golpe le dolió hasta a ella misma…pero no podía hacer nada, solo mirar con tristeza la escena.

-Hinata…- La aludida empezó a ponerse más nerviosa al ver que su padre se acercaba a ella. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza, tensionando su cuerpo.

-Hinata…- Repitió el padre con melancolía, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Este gesto hizo que aflojara un poco.

-Dime hija, ¿Qué hicimos mal para que nos humilles a tu madre y a mí de esta forma delante de todos?, ¿Acaso no eres feliz con lo que se te da?...- Pregunta el padre con tristeza a una hinata sorprendida.

-No… no es eso… yo…- Ella no sabia que decir.

-Un padre siempre espera que su hijo lo haga sentir orgulloso…, tanto a tu madre como a mi nos avergonzaste y decepcionaste con tus actos de rebeldía… nos decepcionaste Hinata, no esperábamos esto de parte de una persona tan dulce e inocente como lo que eres…que decepción- Dijo el padre, dándole la espalda y retirándose con su esposa.

Hinata sintió que una ola la derribaba… esas palabras le dolieron más que la abofeteada que le dieron a Gaara.

-Nos vamos, suban a la limusina- Ordenó el rey. Los dos adolescentes no dijeron nada más, y obedecieron… Hinata lloraba, no podía parar y el pelirrojo no hizo más que tratar de contenerla para poder pensar bien en que iban a hacer ahora.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-"_Ya no los veo…¿Se habrán ido?"_- Pensó Sakura preocupada

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Dónde esta Gaara?- Pregunta una chica rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Se fue…-

-¿Y Sasuke?-

-Me dijo que iba al baño y todavía no regreso-

-Bueno Sakura, estamos en una fiesta, vamos ven conmigo y con los demás, no te quedes acá parada- Dice la rubia tomándola del brazo.

Una hora después…

-¡Voy a matar al que me encerró en el baño!- Dijo con furia Sasuke mientras se sacaba un trapo de la boca y lo arrojaba al suelo.

-¡Sasuke!- Grita una rubia muy contenta.

-Ino, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- Pregunta el pelinegro, apurado.

-Sasuke necesito contarte algunas cosas…-Entonces Ino le explica lo que pasó cuando el no estaba, y lo que siente Sakura hacia Gaara.

Sasuke notó que Sakura estaba sentada y con una cara triste… entonces se le acercó, ignorando a Ino.

-¿Por qué estas con esa cara triste?- Preguntó él sentándose al lado de ella.

-Solo estoy cansada…eso es todo…- Respondió la chica de cabellos rosados con dejadez.

-Ino me contó lo que sucedió cuando yo no estaba, y lo que sientes por el príncipe- Comento Sasuke.

-¿Qué?-

-Escúchame, se como es ese tipo, él solo juega, no se porque las mujeres de acá se ilusionan con tipos como él, con los que no pueden estar y sería algo imposible-Dice Sasuke, la pelirosa baja la mirada, pero el chico insiste y la agarra del mentón para que lo mire a la cara- Realmente me gustas Sakura… sino, no haría todo lo que hice hasta ahora…- Termino de decir el chico de una manera muy tierna, provocando un poco que ella llore…

-Sasuke yo…- La chica de cabellos rosados no sabia porque estaba llorando, tampoco sabia que responder ante la confesión de Sasuke y menos podía evitar pensar en Gaara. En ese instante ella lo abraza para contenerse.

Ese gesto de Sakura sorprendió al pelinegro, quien correspondió de manera calida el abrazo.

-No pretendo que no sientas lo que sientes por Gaara en estos momentos… solo quiero que me des una oportunidad…- Al terminar de hablar, Sasuke cerro los ojos, ese momento le dio paz…

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke no puedo- Dijo ella separándose de manera abrupta.- Ve y diviértete con los demás… yo me tengo que encargar de esta fiesta…- Cuando termino de hablar se fue. El pelinegro se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para irse, la abrió y antes de salir observo por última vez en el día a la pelirosa.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Al finalizar la fiesta, un pelirrojo se encontraba corriendo por los jardines del colegio, en la plena oscuridad, hasta que vio unas luces; y decidió seguirlas. Poco tiempo tardó en llegar a donde él quería, pudo ver a través de las ventanas que Sakura se encontraba ahí dentro junto con cuatro personas más que estaban ordenando el lugar. La pelirosa colaboraba barriendo junto con otra chica mientras los demás limpiaban las mesas y retiraban el decorado de la sala. Gaara no dudó ni un segundo, y entro para acercarse a ella.

Sakura al verlo se quedo como marcando ocupado, sus miradas se cruzaron, él notó que en lesos ojos jade había un brillo especial, y ella notó que el pelirrojo la miraba diferente a como antes…esos segundos parecían eternos, hasta que ella reaccionó.

-¡Gaara!- Grito la pelirosa dejando caer su escoba para correr y abrazarlo, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

El chico de ojos claros sonrió un poco y correspondió de manera dulce el abrazo…

-¿Qué pasó, porque no regresaste?- Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-El rey… digo mi padre esta muy enojado conmigo…pero no quiero pensar en eso, me escape de mi casa y antes de que se den cuenta tengo que volver…-Ella lo interrumpe.

-Entonces…¿no nos vamos a ver hasta el lunes?- Pregunta la pelirosa con más preocupación.

-Si…-Responde Gaara, mientras que con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella. Después de eso Sakura se separa de el.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme…?-Pregunto ella al recordar lo último que le había dicho Gaara antes de irse.

-Que no me importa que seas una plebeya, gracias a ti me di cuenta que lo material no hace a las personas…- Dijo él un tanto sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca, mirando hacia un rincón.

-¿En serio yo hice eso?- Pregunta sorprendida Sakura.

-Y también…me di cuenta de que…- Se sonroja aún más evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-¿También que…?- La pelirosa quería que terminara de decir lo que tenía para contarle, aunque tal vez supiera de que se trataba…

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta él para cambiar de tema, ya que se sentía muy incomodo.

-¿hum?...son las…- Mira su reloj-… las 2 menos veinte- Ni ella podía creer que se había echo tan tarde.

-Es muy tarde, después hablamos bien Sakura, adiós- Se despide rápido dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós…- Se queda parada y sin habla.

Cuando Sakura volvió a su habitación, vio que Ino ya estaba dormida, y ya había terminado de empacar algunas cosas en una mochila… miró su reloj otra vez….

(2:45 a.m.)

-Que tarde…-Susurró antes de caer muerta sobre su cama, estaba muy cansada, necesitaba dormir, ni tiempo tuvo para quitarse su vestido ni desatarse el pelo…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Al día siguiente Sakura se despierta…

-Huummm…-La luz del sol la molestaba, por eso se tapa la cabeza con su almohada, en ese momento aparece una Ino muy alegre.

-Sakura, ahora me voy con mi hermano a visitar unos lugares, la habitación es un asco, si querés me harías un favor si lo limpias todo, así no tengo que hacerlo yo cuando vuelva porque voy a estar muy cansada jajaja, bueno emmm… ah por cierto, las llaves del candado de mi bicicleta la puse junto a las tuyas para que no te olvides, bueno nos vemos Saku, ¡adiós!- Dice rápido mientras se ponía una mochila en la espalda y se disponía a salir.  
A duras penas la pelirosa se levanta de su cama, para irse a bañar y preparar sus cosas para luego ir a la casa de sus padres.  
Después de tres horas, ella termina de hacer sus cosas y ordenar la habitación sin olvidar de guardar un par de prendas entre otras cosas en una mochila. Miro la hora (5:12 p.m.)

-Será mejor que me vaya rápido, sino no voy a llegar…- Se dijo a si misma, mientras cargaba su mochila y agarraba unas llaves, antes de salir afuera en busca de una bicicleta.  
Cuando llego a la entrada del colegio, se acercó a una de las bicicletas y con la llave de Ino le saco el candado para poder usarla.

En su trayecto de viaje Sakura trataba de hacer memoria sobre las calles y los caminos, y en eso escucha un ruido proveniente del cielo.-_"El cielo esta gris…espero que no llueva…"_- Pensó la pelirosa mientras aumentaba de velocidad, pero para su mala suerte, a mitad de su viaje empezó a llover de una manera atroz. Sakura estaba toda mojada, tenía mucho frío y por suerte no tenía nada electrónico encima. La pelirosa trataba de seguir pero le era imposible poder ver bien con esa lluvia…y sin darse cuenta tomó un camino equivocado que la llevo a un caminito en lo que parecía una especie de jardín inmenso.  
En ese momento un rayo cae sobre un árbol, partiéndolo e interfiriendo en el camino de la pelirosa, quien frena de repente, resbalando y cayendo al suelo.

-¡¡AHH!!- Grita antes de golpearse la cabeza y quedar inconciente bajo la lluvia…

(…)

Cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre una cama, no sentía frío ni se sentía mojada.

-¿Qué paso…?- Se pregunta confundida mientras se levantaba – auch…- Apoya su mano sobre su cabeza, le dolía un poco… Entonces se pone a observar el lugar, era una habitación muy peculiar… no se parecía en nada a la habitación que compartía con Ino…esta era muy lujosa, hasta había una chimenea y se acerco para calentarse las manos.

Unas fotos llamaron la atención de una curiosa pelirosa, quien las observo más de cerca, vio que en ellas había un niño en un jardín, el pequeño tenia una mirada muy profunda y unos cabellos rojos, a Sakura le causo ternura ese niño y pensó que podría ser Gaara de pequeño…le pareció un poco raro que el rostro del chico de la foto no expresara nada, ni tristeza ni felicidad…nada…

-_"Creo que ya se donde estoy… ¡Maldición!, ¿Como llegue hasta acá?_, dios, no puede ser posible…"- Corrió rápido al balcón, y miró hacia fuera, era de noche y seguía lloviendo, pero menos que antes. Se asusta al escuchar unas voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, entonces trata de saltar por el balcón, pero se sujeta fuerte del borde al notar la gran distancia entre el suelo y la parte en donde ella estaba sujeta para no caer.

-¿Estas segura Temari que la chica tenía el cabello rosado?- Sakura escucha pero no sabía quien eran esas personas, aunque la voz le hizo recordar a Gaara… ¡Era él!

-Si Gaara ya te dije que si… que raro no esta…- Responde una chica vestida con un uniforme de mucama.

-¿Gaara?- Se pregunta a si misma la pelirosa, pero se dio cuenta que el aludido la escucho. Entonces se rápido se tapa la boca sin darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo se acerca al balcón y mira sin poder notar la presencia de Sakura, quien se estaba escondiendo para que no la vea.

-Era esta habitación… es más sino para que estaría encendida la chimenea… hasta esta su ropa húmeda para que se seque ahí- Comentaba la joven.

-¿Dónde pudo ir?- Se preguntó Gaara con una mirada de confusión, mientras descansaba sus brazos en el borde del balcón.

-Hola…- Saluda Sakura, se le cae una gota estilo anime, mientras reía tontamente (no se si describí bien como para no poner esto: n.nU jajajaja, bueno supongo que entenderán xD)

-¿Sakura?- Se quedo sorprendido al verla mientras se le notaba un leve sonrojo.

-Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda acá jaja…- Dice nerviosamente la pelirosa que aun colgaba en el aire.

-… si claro- Dice Gaara ofreciéndole la mano para poder subirla.

-¿Ya se conocían?- Pregunta Temari al ver el trato que había entre los dos jóvenes.

-Si… ella…- La mira a Sakura- es una compañera de mi colegio… nos llevamos muy bien…- No dio más detalles, y la chica de orbes verdes entendió porque él dijo eso.

-Bueno entonces, les prepararé algo caliente para ambos… ya regreso- Les brinda una calida sonrisa, dejándolos solos.

Ambos se miraron un poco nerviosos, nunca estuvieron así de solos, fuera del colegio… y mucho menos en el hogar de alguno de los dos hasta entonces…

-Se lo que me vas a preguntar Gaara… no me lo preguntes, no sé que paso, solo recuerdo que estaba viajando con la bicicleta de una amiga y después de eso aparecí acá…- Comento un tanto preocupada Sakura.

-Si… emmm… Temari, la mucama que estaba hace unos segundos acá, me había comentado que te encontró tirada en los jardines principales, bajo la lluvia, también me contó que uno de los árboles al parecer se partió y que tal vez por eso te chocaste y te caíste al suelo quedando inconciente…- Dijo mientras se ponía cómodo en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación.

-¿No quieres sentarte?- Pregunto pícaramente el pelirrojo de ojos claros. Sakura vacila un poco y se sienta al lado de él. Gaara la observa, y le roza un mechón de cabello –Nunca estuvimos así de solos- Comenta el chico mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de ella.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?, si estuvimos solos- Contradice la joven de cabellos rosados.

-Si pero, no así de solos como ahora, acá no hay nadie del colegio, nadie se enteraría de lo que estaríamos haciendo, acepto mis padres y las personas que trabajan para mi familia pero el lugar es demasiado grande- Se pone a analizar Gaara.

-¿Estas insinuando algo?- Pregunta molesta Sakura.

-Jaja, no seas mal pensada, tonta- Responde divertido, dejando de tocar el pelo de ella.

-No soy mal pensada, si no sabes explicarte mejor no es mi culpa… ¿Cómo me llamaste?-Dijo enojada la pelirosa.

-Cariñosamente- Aclaro él, mientras reía un poco de lo rápido que se ofendía. La abrazo porque realmente quería tenerla cerca de el, poder sentir la delicadeza de la figura de su chica entra sus brazos.

(9:46 p.m.)

-¡¡Mi querido príncipe volví!!- Interrumpe muy felizmente una chica de contextura delgada, cabello corto y de un color castaño.

-¡Matsuri!- Gaara simplemente se asusta por la imprudencia de la chica.

-¿Quién?, ¿Cómo que mi querido príncipe?- Pregunta Sakura muy confundida alejándose del pelirrojo, quien estaba más preocupado con que esa chica no se le tire encima o algo similar a un acoso.

-Sakura, ella es Matsuri… es emmm…-Gaara se queda pensando pero Matsuri lo interrumpe.

-Gaara ¿Quién es esa?- Cuestiona Matsuri con desprecio hacia Sakura.

-Sakura es una amiga muy importante para mí, así que como mínimo respétala-Ordena el pelirrojo bastante enojado

-Ah… la nueva del colegio…Cuando venía para acá, uno de los caminos estaban bloqueados por un árbol y una bicicleta, ¿Es tuya la bicicleta?- Pregunta la morocha a Sakura.

-Si… es prestada… es que me perdí en la lluvia… y bueno…- Respondió Sakura.

-Ya paró de llover, si quieres te acompaño a la salida y te llevas tu bicicleta, supongo que no estaba en tus planes llegar hasta este lugar sino a otro… - La estaba echando indirectamente, eso Sakura lo percibió.

-Si tenés razón… yo ahora me cambio y me voy, mis padres seguro deben de estar muy preocupados que no volví… _"Ellos ni sabían que iba a volver, ¿Por que estoy mintiendo?_-

-Sakura, es de noche, no hay ningún problema si te quedas a dormir y te vas mañana- Matsuri lo interrumpe.

-¿Ningún problema?, ¿Acaso no escuchaste que los padres de ella la están esperando? _"Acá hay algo raro… espero que __mi__ Gaara no guste de ella…"-_ Pensó enojada Matsuri, se estaba poniendo celosa.-_"jaja, ya se que voy a hacer…"_-

-No te preocupes Gaara, voy a estar bien, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad- Dice mientras le regalaba una calida sonrisa al pelirrojo –Nos vemos el lunes, adiós- Se despidió, mientras tomaba todas sus cosas, para cambiarse en otra habitación.

(…)

Ya cerca de la entrada, donde estaba la bicicleta y el árbol en el camino…

-Bueno, gracias por traerme hasta acá…- Dice Sakura mientras levantaba la bicicleta del suelo y trataba de secarlo un poco con un paño.

-No es un placer…- Sonríe maliciosamente – Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por una amiguita muy "importante" de mi amado prometido…- En ese instante deja a la vista un pequeño anillo para que la pelirosa lo notara.

-¿Prometido…?- Pregunta extrañada Sakura.

-Si… Hinata ya no lo es más… la muy idiota hablo con sus padres y llegaron a un acuerdo, entonces le presentaron al padre de Gaara una hoja que declinaba el trato entre las dos familias-

-Él no me contó nada de eso…-

-Si no sé por que él es así de reservado… bueno entonces te decía, después de eso hoy a la tarde mis padres hablaron con el rey, mientras yo estaba con mi querido Gaara, y llegaron a un acuerdo, ahora somos prometidos, además de que ahora el padre de Gaara está más interesado en nuestra unión por que mi familia tiene mucho más dinero que la familia de Hinata…- Matsuri nota que Sakura le miraba el anillo.- ¿Si no es hermoso?, me lo regalo mi amado Gaara- Dijo feliz.

-_"Hay algo que no cuadra… ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada de esto?!"- _Pensó molesta la pelirosa.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, adiós- Se despide felizmente la morocha, entrando de nuevo a la mansión. Sakura se quedo sin habla, empezó a llover otra vez pero de una manera más tranquila…

-_"Tal vez Sasuke tiene razón respecto a Gaara… o tal vez no…pero está Matsuri… no creo que sea mentira lo que me dijo, no se puso nerviosa ni nada…¿Por qué me haces esto Gaara?"-_ Se quedo mirando a la nada… no podía evitar llorar…

Sin más nada que hacer o decir en ese lugar, se subió a la bicicleta y retomo su camino sin mirar atrás acompañada por la lluvia…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo, que por cierto lo deje medio… como con un final triste n.nU, otra vez les pido perdón por tardarme un siglo para continuar, les prometo que en el próximo capitulo de este fic, voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto :S, pero entiendanme tambien estaba muy ocupada con cosas del colegio y mi vida social xD y tambien porque soy media baga n.nU**

**En fin espero que les guste mi capitulo, ya que me tomo mi tiempo pensarlo y escribirlo en un borrador para poder pasarlo a la pc xD**

**Si quieren motivarme a que lo siga déjenme sus reviews n.n, y este capitulo se lo dedico a todas aquellas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en mi historia xD**

**Saludo a todos.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, hasta el proximo capitulo :)**


	8. El dulce sabor de lo prohibido

**¡Hola!, se acuerdan de mi? xD , mucho tiempo sin actualiazar, perdonen :S , **

**Pero bueno, acá estoy y acá les traigo otro capitulo :)**

**perdon si hay algo que no se entiende D: , espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 8**

Al día siguiente, en la residencia de los Haruno, se encontraba la madre de la pelirosa preparando unos colorantes para el cabello, el padre en cambio estaba sentado en el sillón del comedor leyendo el diario mientras una toalla reposaba sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-¿Falta mucho?- Pregunta el hombre.

- No ya esta listo, ahora te lo coloco amor – Responde cálidamente la madre de Sakura colocándole la tintura sobre el cabello para taparle las canas.

En ese instante escucharon un fuerte sonido desde afuera como de un choque... Era Sakura que había viajado en bicicleta casi toda la noche

-¿Sakura?- Se queda asombrada la madre de la muchacha al verla en el piso de la entrada siendo aplastada por una bicicleta en pésimo estado. Pero no recibió respuesta de ella ya que estaba muy cansada como para seguir moviéndose

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio estaba muy lleno de gente…

-¿Qué hago acá?...creí haber ido a mi casa…- Comenta mientras caminaba por los pasillo un tanto extraña.

-¡Gaara-kun!!, ¡Soy tan feliz!- Exclama una chica agorándose del brazo de cierto pelirrojo…

-Por favor guarda tu compostura Matsuri-chan, yo _te amo _pero aún así soy el príncipe trátame con mas respeto…- Dice Gaara con…cariño?! ( los sufijos "kun" y el "chan" se usa entre los jóvenes para indicar el cariño que le tienen a aquellas personas con quienes la utilizan)

_Te amo…_

El mundo de Sakura se termino de derrumbar, su más grande miedo acabo con su autoestima y sentimientos…

_¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro…?_

-¿Hija estas bien?- una luz la saco de su terrible pesadilla

-"¿_Fue un sueño…?"- _Se agarro fuerte la cabeza ya que se sentía algo mareada y la luz del lugar le impedía poder abrir bien los ojos pero sabía que estaba en casa con su familia…

Se encontraban en el living, Sakura estaba recostada en el sillón abrigada por una manta los padres de la muchacha estaban parados observándola.

-Sakura…- Ellos estaban preocupados.

-No se preocupen estoy bien…- Responde la pelirosa pero su mirada reflejaba lo contrario.

-¿Por qué estas de regreso si acaso no terminaron las clases paso algo malo?- Pregunta el padre sentándose cerca de ella.

-Volví porque encontré en la biblioteca del colegio un libro que hablaba sobre una tal "dinastía Haruno" y… aparte había una foto de la familia…-Comenta la chica de ojos verdes.

Sakura notó que el semblante de sus padres se torno un poco más serio, la mamá de Sakura se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. La pelirosa los miraba extrañada, ¿Qué pasaba?

-Mira… llevas el apellido de tu padre… esa foto que viste seguro es de tu abuela cuando era niña, la verdad es que tus antepasados de parte de tu padre pertenecían a una dinastía pero la envidia de otra gente solo quedo el apellido que por cierto pudo haber sido otro si tu abuelo no hubiese muerto en aquella trampa antes de que naciera tu padre…- Le contó la señora, el marido simplemente guardo silencio…

-Pero… ¿Qué trampa?, no entiendo- Pregunta curiosa la chica de cabellos rosados.

La mirada del padre de la pelirosa se tapo por una sombra…

-Veras… los Haruno tenían mucha fortuna y éxito… pero también tenían a sus enemigos, y una noche cuando tu abuela regreso de su cita unos hombres prendieron fuego la mansión donde vivían, casi muere de no ser por tu abuelo que fue a salvarla pero él sufrió grandes quemaduras y murió… como muchos otros integrantes de la familia que se encontraron atrapados por las llamas y ella fue la única sobreviviente y se mantuvo oculta hasta ahora y en ese entonces tu abuela no sabia que estaba embarazada, pero trato de sobrellevar cada reto de la mejor manera- Cuenta la mamá de la pelirosa.

-Entiendo…- Dice Sakura un tanto triste por la historia…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la entrada del colegio…

-¡Gracias por traerme papá!, ¡Te quiero mucho, mándale saludos a mamá de mi parte!- Se despide Sakura agitando su mano con ánimo antes de que su padre se vaya.

-Esfuérzate mucho hija- Dice el padre antes de irse con su auto.

Ella solo le regala una sonrisa hasta que por fin se quedo sola en la entrada del colegio, su mirada se torno triste al mirar como se ocultaba el sol dejando al cielo de un color entre naranja y rojo

_Gaara…_

Se tomo su tiempo hasta que entró al colegio y ya se encontraba de vuelta caminando por esos inmensos pasillos… paredes blancas… suelo de baldosas de un tono gris… miles de ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol… no había nadie.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- Saluda calidamente una rubia al verla de regreso en la habitación pero se preocupa al ver que ella estaba triste

-hola…- La pelirosa se sienta en su cama co la mirada clavada en el piso pensando…

-¿Paso algo?-

-No quiero hablar del tema- Responde fríamente acostándose en su cama y dándole la espalda

-_"Sakura…"- _La rubia se queda mirándola preocupada era demasiado obvio que algo malo le paso pero respetando su derecho de privacidad se marcho de la habitación dejándola sola, después seguro le contará…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente las clases comienzan normalmente, Sakura todavía seguía sin haberle contado nada a su amiga y llamo al atención de casi todos ya que andaba con una mirada un tanto indiferente, algo raro le pasaba pero nadie entendía el por que.

Hasta en el recreo cuando todos estaban dando vueltas por los pasillos o en la cafetería o el jardín Sakura andaba caminando cargando sus libros sola sin mirar a nadie pero eso no quiere decir que no notase la presencia de sus conocidos… sobre todo el de cierto pelirrojo que hasta ese entonces trataba de evitar y lo ignoraba, cosa que llamo la atención de aquel individuo considerado príncipe…

Al finalizar el último recreo, la pelirosa sale de la biblioteca tras haber buscado un par de libros de historia, se dirige de regreso a salón pero en su camino nota la presencia de Gaara quien estaba con Kankuro, aunque no lo mirara directamente sabía que el la estaba observando hasta notó que se volteo. Supuso que él se acercaría a ella para preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba que actuaba tan raro, así poder echarle en cara lo de su matrimonio con Matsuri.

Pero… el pelirrojo simplemente siguió de largo es más no la miró, hasta tuvo el descaro de pasar al lado de ella y seguir de largo… ¿Pero qué?, ¿Su intuición femenina falló?, no, no era eso… el también era el príncipe y ella una simple plebeya, ¿Quién se creía que era para andar suponiendo que el hijo del rey andaría tras ella preguntándole que le pasaba por que la ignoraba?

Se sintió tonta pero… ¿Acaso él no la quería?, se suponía que el pelirrojo le dijo que gracias a ella entendió que las personas no se valen por su linaje sino por lo que eran en realidad.

Sakura cambio su rostro y un poco triste se voltea y se da el lujo de mirarlo aunque no quisiese ella no podía evitar sus sentimientos…

Lo miró… era tan hermoso que lo creía perfecto, su postura tan varonil… sus rasgos eran tan masculinos y delicados, daba la seguridad de que con un abrazo cualquiera se sentiría calidamente protegida… ¿A quien engañaba? Era obvio que estaba loca por él y a tan poco de haber entrado…irónico.

Vio que el seguía caminando y que una chica se le acercaba para… ¿Abrazarlo?,

_¡¿Que?!_

Sakura se volteo y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sentía tanta rabia que no lo podía creer, apretó con fuerza sus libros pero no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, no lo aguantaría ni se pondría a llorar en el medio del camino como una loca, aunque prefirió salir corriendo del lugar de todas formas llamo la atención hasta la de Gaara. Quien la miro con su misma cara de póker de siempre sin dejar ver sus sentimientos, aunque supuso que Sakura lo estaba observando.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La pelirosa se metió en su habitación y se tapo la cara con la almohada para no llorar.

-Sakura, creo que necesitas contarme lo que te sucedió…- Dice su amiga Ino al entrar a la habitación – llamaste la atención de todos con tu comportamiento raro y encima salir corriendo…-

-¡Gaara esta comprometido otra vez pero él le propuso a ella!- Responde Sakura destapándose y poniéndose a llorar.

-ah… ¿Pero él te lo contó?- Pregunta Ino

-No, su prometida, Matsuri, hasta me mostró el anillo y todo- Cuenta la pelirosa sentándose y secando sus lagrimas.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él y escuchar su explicación antes de ponerte así-

-Pero es que hasta los vi abrazándose y el no me presto atención, solo fui una más- se tapa la cara con ambas manos

-Entonces no hubiera echo todo lo que hizo, te conviene no tomártelo tan enserio ya verás Sakura que cuando hablen él te va a explicar todo y va a estar todo bien- dice feliz abrazándola para contenerla.

Sakura le agradece a su amiga correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-A por cierto, te olvidaste tu libro en el camino- Cuenta la rubia con una gota en la cabeza mientras le da un libro.

-Gracias pero yo llevaba dos… ¡La bibliotecaria se va a enojar conmigo!- Sakura toma el libro y sale corriendo hacia la biblioteca alterada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y se encontraba otra vez en aquellos pasillos corriendo y corriendo pero no encontró el libro, se detuvo a mirar el mismo lugar donde había visto al príncipe abrazándose con Matsuri, su mirada era de preocupación… pero agita su cabeza de izquierda a derecha para borrar sus pensamientos y mirar con seguridad hacia delante para después seguir corriendo.

(…)

-Creo que deberías llevar ese libro a la biblioteca si no ella va a tener problemas- Dice Kankuro a Gaara mientras caminaban de regreso a su habitación.

-_"podría ser que la encuentre en el camino…" _esta bien…- Dice el pelirrojo sin hacer ningún gesto con su rostro, difícilmente alguien podría adivinar que era lo que pensaba.

Por otro lado Sakura seguía buscando el libro hasta que se canso

_- Supongo que alguien lo habrá encontrado y seguro que lo regreso..._- pensó

La hermosa chica de cabellos rosados se detuvo por un momento para recuperar oxigeno y dirigirse de regreso a la biblioteca. Por un momento creyó sentir que alguien la sentía pero no había nadie.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Precisa algo señorita Haruno?- Dice la bibliotecaria llamando su atención.

-eh… a no, solo venía para regresar este libro sobre historia de quinto año que me lleve- Responde ella riendo tontamente con una gota en la cabeza.

-Gracias señorita Haruno, ahora lo anoto, por favor colóquelo de regreso a su estante, fila 5 sección D 4 –

Tras la indicación Sakura se dirigió al interior de la biblioteca…

-¡OH!, ¿Que es lo que su alteza precisa en este lugar?, estaba informada que tenía una biblioteca en su familia y nunca lo vi entrar antes a este lugar…- estaba muy sorprendida la señora ante la presencia de Gaara en su salón.

-Solo vine a regresar este libro que se olvido uno de mis compañeros en los pasillos… - Dice el pelirrojo mostrándole un libro o prácticamente entregándoselo porque no sabia muy bien como funcionaba esa biblioteca.

-¡Su merced es un muy generoso y honroso, admiro su _nobleza oblige_!- La bibliotecaria estaba demasiado emocionada que hasta daba miedo. (nobleza oblige lo pueden buscar en Google porque me es difícil de explicar xD, aunque simplificado seria el deber que tienen los nobles con la gente que no es como ellos o algo así :B)

-¿Cuál es el lugar del libro…?- Le cambia el tema por que al parecer la bibliotecaria por poco y ya le apretaba los cachetes y él solo quería devolver el libro y ya.

-No puedo permitir que su majestad pierda su tiempo en… pero si lo desea, fila 5 sección B 2- Responde la bibliotecaria que prácticamente lloraba de la emoción

(…)

-¡Maldición el libro no entra!- Dice enojada cierta pelirosa que luchaba contra unos libros en lo alto de una escalera corrediza -¡Listo!- queda satisfecha.

Y procede a bajar las escaleras, pero se detiene cuando ve que en uno de los estantes había un libro que le llamo la atención y lo saco para ojearlo por un momento…

_Sakura…_

En ese instante la hermosa chica de cabellos rosados sintió como si una brisa acariciara su cabello… que extraño...

Dejo el libro en su lugar y siguió bajando las escaleras, se quedo quieta cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, sintió unas manos rozar sus caderas hasta llegar a rodear su delicada figura…

_Esas caricias… son tan suaves…_

Entonces fue cuando en su asombro ella se voltea y ambas miradas se cruzan…

_La mirada de Gaara es… tan… salvaje y profunda…_

El pelirrojo casi ni pestañeaba y se mostraba muy seguro y relajado a pesar de estar a tan escasos centímetros de besarse, sus hermosos ojos rasgados volverían loca a cualquier a quien mirase y tan de cerca…

_Él… seguridad y un salvajismo oculta tras una mascara de seriedad…_

Gaara la observaba con exquisito detalle el delicado rostro de la pelirosa, su belleza era única como la de muchas otras mujeres pero ella era la que lo había cautivado, la pelirosa para el era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana… sus grandes ojos jade con sus pupilas dilatadas la hacían ver tan tierna y más porque a él lo miraba diferente con un cierto brillo, sumándole el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, era realmente un deleite para los ojos del pelirrojo.

La chica de cabellos rosados estaba completamente nerviosa no podía dejar de mirarlo aunque le temblara la vista y eso le hacia sonrojarse porque era muy notorio que lo deseaba. Pero no sabia por que al mirarlo, imágenes de él junto a ella y del momento en que vio a Matsuri con el pasaron por su mente hasta el anillo…

_Ella… dudas, miedo escondido tras una supuesta rudeza femenina…_

Sakura evito mirarlo y con una mano en su pecho como un intento por agarrar a su corazón da unos pasos hacia atrás liberándose del leve agarre de Gaara…

_¿Por qué me siento triste…?_

_Siento como si este amor estuviera prohibido…_

_Como si fuera un pecado…_

_Y pensaba que cuando sintiera amor seria muy feliz… _

_Que dulce la maldad del destino._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Algo te sucede… y quiero saber que – Dice Gaara sacándola de sus pensamientos y mirándola con firmeza a los ojos sin titubear.

-No sigas…-

-Soy libre de hacer lo que quiero- Contesta él

- ¡¿Cómo jugar con mis sentimientos?!, ¡No soy un juguete al que puedes usar a tu antojo!, basta me duele…- Se voltea al decirle eso para que vea lo mal que el hace a ella, y al voltearse algunas de sus lagrimas se dispersaron a su alrededor

-Soy sincero con lo que hago, no jugué con tus sentimientos como dices… todo lo que hice y dije lo sentía – Dice Gaara sin mosquearse y ella se muerde el labio inferior para poder contener sus lágrimas.

-Como puedes… ¡eres tan desvergonzado Gaara-_dono_!- Sakura se tapa la cara con ambas manos no podía aguantar más- ¡Matsuri me contó todo, estas comprometido con esa chica y además los vi abrazándosey le obsequiaste ese anillo tan caro! Soy una tonta por creer en ti pensaba que me querías pero solo juegas conmigo a cada palabra tuya mientes no se como no tienes cargo de conciencia…-

Gaara se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza colocando la cabeza de ella cerca de su pecho mientras la abrigaba con sus brazos…

-Es Matsuri la que esta encaprichada conmigo y convenció al rey para ser mi prometida y no tengo cargo de conciencia porque soy sincero ¿No entiendes?- La mirada del pelirrojo era tapada por una sombra…

-¿Cómo se que esto en realidad no es un espejismo y que no eres un mujeriego que anda tras conquistas para poner a prueba su éxito con las chicas y aumentar su maldito ego? A cuantas chicas le habrás dicho lo mismo…- Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se aferra al pecho de Gaara.

-No deberías escuchar a la voz popular que me creo esa "fama de don Juan", en realidad eran muchas las chicas que eran atraídas por mí pero solo anduve con pocas y mi primer beso fuiste tú…- Ante aquella confesión Gaara se sonroja levemente y pone cara de molesto.

-¿En serio?- Sakura sorprendida trata de contener un poco su risa.

El pelirrojo un tanto apenado se distancia de ella y la mira a los ojos preocupado…

_¿No lo notaste?_

_En la fiesta de bienvenida nos dimos un beso… _

_Simple… e inocente…_

La chica de cabellos rosados se quedo mirándolo sorprendida ese lado de él no lo había visto y por otra parte pareció entender lo que quería decir con su mirada… esa mirada tan profunda única de él…

-Se que soy muy orgulloso a veces pero…- Él guarda silencio mientras mira un rincón con su misma mirada de siempre tan neutra que nadie podría adivinar que pensaría…

-Esta bien, te creo…- Dice Sakura sonriéndole de una manera muy tierna.

En ese instante el pelirrojo se acerca a ella lentamente pero con una inmensa seguridad que se reflejaba en sus ojos claros que logró que la pelirosa se quedara atónita sin saber como actuar. Él se da el lujo de rozar su cintura con una de sus manos para acercarla más a él, manteniendo firme su mirada que transmitía una mezcla entre salvajismo y seguridad…

Acerca su otra mano al rostro de ella acariciando sus rosadas mejillas con sus dedos que siguieron un recorrido hasta los labios de Sakura y se detuvo a deleitarse con su dulce y tentadora forma y color…

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Sakura lo miraba completamente sorprendida no dejaba de sorprenderse con las acciones de Gaara, en cambio el la miraba como si estuviera sufriendo y pidiendo a gritos poder rozar sus labios con los suaves y dulces labios de ella…

Duraron pocos segundos antes de que sus labios se acerquen por fin culminando en un beso, a Gaara le volvió el alma al cuerpo al sentir los calidos y suaves labios de la pelirosa y ella se estremeció por completo al sentir los húmedos y fríos labios de él…

_Eres lo prohibido…_

_Eres mi pecado._

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Hola!! Este capitulo me llama la atención como lo escribí, apenas si puedo creer las frases que escribi :|  
****No se porque pero tuve la necesidad de hacerlo así ,  
Realmente estaba inspirada…  
Espero que les guste y gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan un review :D  
Agradezco mucho y quiero que sepan que los leo y que me alegra saber que  
a alguien le gusta lo que escribo :D**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!! HASTA EL PROX CAPITULO n__n**


	9. A pesar de todo es amor ¿No?

**Saludos a todos!! :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, su apoyo e interés en mi fic T.T**

**Sin mas que decir empezemos con el capitulo numero 9!! :O**

**Pd: creo que este fic va a ser el mas largo de entre los que escribí ._., y tambien mi ultimo fanfic de gaara y Sakura u.u**

**AVISO: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO, ASÍ QUE LES ALERTO A AQUELLOS QUE TENGAN OJOS CASTOS Y VIRGINALES (?)**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 9**

Gaara dejándose llevar por la situación intensifico el beso… se entusiasmo al poder saborear nuevamente los labios de aquella pelirosa con su boca, tanto que no era consiente de que estaba aforrándose a ella con mucha fuerza con una de sus manos en la nuca y otra en la espalda de ella privándola de su libertad, teniéndola atrapada entre sus brazos sin poder separarse a menos que él quiera…

Ambos empezaban a entrar en calor, los dos completamente sonrojados pero la pelirosa aún más que él… Sakura no podía hacer mucho más que sentir como Gaara invadía su boca con tanta pasión que provocaba que ella cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y que algunas lagrimas estuvieran a punto de escaparse de sus ojos…  
La pelirosa tenía sus manos inmóviles sobre el pecho del pelirrojo e inconcientemente ella apretaba y arrugaba el abrigo con la insignia del colegio de Gaara ante tanta pasión.

En breve el pelirrojo poco a poco iba llevando a Sakura contra los estantes en donde dejo de besarla en la boca para hacer un recorrido con sus labios sobre la suave y delicada piel de ella hasta llegar a su cuello en donde continuó besando, lamiendo y hasta mordiendo, cosa que a Sakura le sorprendió de sobremanera pero no hacia nada para evitarlo.

Gaara realmente se estaba excitando, tenía a la pelirosa solamente para él, estaban solos, va casi solos, pero eso no le importaba la tenía bajo su poder hasta creía que podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella y saciar cualquier deseo que cualquier hombre querría satisfacer con la chica de sus sueños...

Dejándose llevar por su excitación el pelirrojo continuo besándola en los labios y se da el lujo de tocar con sus manos otras partes de ella, es decir, la mano que estaba en su nuca bajo hasta su espalada y la otra mano empezó a descender para poder estimular la parte trasera de Sakura quien soltó un pequeño gemido de placer que hizo entremesar a cierto pelirrojo que ya estaba llegando a su punto máximo de excitación.

_Es caótico en todo sentido…_

_Este amor… _

_Que dilata al presente y consume un futuro inerte…_

_Que solo vive porque te ama y muere porque te siente…_

_Cuerpos que sin culpa se sienten libres.. _

_Sin culpa te siento mió…_

_Sentimiento que nace cuando estas a mi lado…_

_Que vive cuando estas conmigo…_

_Somos cómplices del pecado…_

_Y participes de lo prohibido..._

_Esto no es más que un maldito sueño…_

Sakura en ese instante alejo a Gaara de ella, dejando al pelirrojo más que sorprendido y sin entender, ¿Acaso hizo algo que la lastimara?, se acercó a ella que tenía la mirada clavada al piso con preocupación, y la acaricia en la mejilla de una manera muy tierna.

-No Gaara…- Dice Sakura llevando un puño a su pecho y esquivando la mano de él para que le prestara atención.

-¿Qué pasa…?-Pregunta Gaara sin entender el comportamiento de ella.

-Sabemos que esto es imposible, por mucho que yo te ame… no puedo vivir en una mentira, no podremos estar juntos… esto que hacemos esta mal- Sakura empieza a llorar y se tapa la cara con ambas manos, no quería alejarse del pelirrojo lo quería solo para ella pero debido a sus diferentes vidas no era mas que una simple ilusión lo que tenían.

-Sakura…- Gaara trata de acercarse a ella pero la pelirosa lo empuja y sale corriendo de la biblioteca tratando de contener su llanto. Gaara se quedo sin habla pero aún así decidió seguirla aunque no tenía mucha prisa.

-Vaya… quien lo diría…- Dice la bibliotecaria luego de ver como Sakura salía corriendo conteniendo su llanto y que después el príncipe saliera siguiendo su camino.

La pelirosa siguió corriendo en plena noche por los pasillos hasta que no pudo más y simplemente callo sentada al piso agarrándose la cara con sus manos que estaban húmedas de las lágrimas que no cesaban

-Maldición…- Decía Sakura secando sus lagrimas. Sintió a alguien pasar cerca de ella y alzo la vista, era Gaara quien la miraba de reojo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, solo se escuchaba a Sakura llorar y secarse las lagrimas… lo que le sorprendía a Sakura era que él actuara como si no hubiera nada que lo afectara es más tenía una cara de seriedad que la hacia dudar.  
Gaara sumido en sus pensamientos deja de mirarla de lado para luego mirar hacia delante con el mismo semblante serio.

-Tienes razón…- El pelirrojo rompe el silencio llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

-_Eso ya lo sé por eso te lo dije- _Piensa Sakura

Otra vez hubo un silencio entre ambos, la pelirosa estaba atenta a Gaara tenía la esperanza de que él tendría alguna solución o algo parecido… o tal vez quería saber que opinaba él ante todo eso.

-Pero…- Gaara continua hablando cerrando los ojos ligeramente- después de todo… es amor ¿No?- Finaliza su oración el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos para mirarla de lado

Sakura dejo de llorar completamente, se quedo sorprendida… pero Gaara no esperaba respuesta y como estaba ofendido por la manera en que ella rechazo su cariño en la biblioteca siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de que si.

_Pero…_

_A pesar de todo…_

_Es..._

_Amor…_

_¿No…?_

Sakura volvió en si, Gaara tenía razón, tenía toda la razón, a pesar de todo ellos se amaban y era amor aunque ellos supieran que lo suyo iba a ser algo imposible, era amor y nada más que eso no era tan malo después de todo…

Ella se quedo mirando como él seguía su camino, pensando en lo que le había dicho, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la cabeza de ella, pero no estaba triste ya no, pensaba que Gaara podía ser realmente tierno y no podía ocultar todo el cariño que le tenía…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-_Sakura piensa mucho sobre las cosas…-_ Piensa el pelirrojo acompañado de un leve suspiro antes de entrar a su habitación compartida.

-Tardaste mucho en devolver aquel libro… ya pensaba que te habían secuestrado- Dice Kankuro al recién llegado entre risas.

Gaara lo ignora y simplemente se sienta en su cama pasando sus manos en su cara en un intento de sacarse sus pensamientos de la cabeza.  
Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos amigos, ya que el silencio de Gaara ante la broma que hizo el morocho ya no le causaba risa. El pelirrojo procedió a acostarse boca arriba en su cama echando sus brazos para atrás así podía acostar su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-¿Pasa algo…?- Pregunto el morocho sin obtener respuesta cosa que lo hizo sacar de sus casillas.

-¡Gaara…!- Gritó Kankuro, pero el pelirrojo solo le dio la espalda- ¡Grr!, ¡no me tomes el pelo maldición!-

Había tanto silencio por parte de aquel pelirrojo de ojos claros que pareciera que se hubiera dormido en aquel preciso instante.

-Bueno este bien como quieras, no me cuentes nada… pero yo si te tengo que contar algo que es importante y seguro es de tu interés- Dice misteriosamente Kankuro.

-¿De que se trata?- Pregunta el príncipe sin ningún interés.

-Llego uno de los mensajeros del rey hace un rato buscándote, pero le dije que estabas ocupado que me dijera a mi y yo te decía, pero se negó dijo que eran datos confidenciales y algo sobre que tu padre tiene los ojos puestos en tu y tu acciones y que tengas cuidado- Contó el morocho.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Gaara levantándose de la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par, muchas dudas cruzaron por su cabeza, ¿Acaso el rey sabe sobre su relación con Sakura? ¿Para que el mensajero?.

-Si supongo que mañana volverá, si todavía no te entrego la carta- Comenta Kankuro.

-_¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi relación con Sakura?, seguramente ya sabe… pero sobre los "datos confidenciales", que yo sepa actualmente no hay nada que la corona tenga que ocular…- _Gaara se quedó pensando sobre la noticia que le brindo su amigo.

-Bueno ahora que te conté sobre eso… ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que estuviste haciendo en tu visita a la biblioteca…?- Pregunta divertido el muchacho a otro chico que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, quien ante aquella pregunta recordó el besó y las caricias que tuvo con la pelirosa en cierto lugar…

No tardo mucho en notarse un leve sonrojo… pero para que su amigo no notara nada raro respondió frunciendo el ceño y arrojándole su almohada en la cara por entrometido.

-No me gustan tus insinuaciones, solo fui a regresar el maldito libro y punto, buenas noches- dice el pelirrojo de ojos claros dándole la espalda a su amigo y acostándose a dormir.

-Que carácter…- Murmura Kankuro mirando molesta hacia un costado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos se levantaron temprano para seguir con la rutina de todos los días de escuela, Sakura fue la única que notó la ausencia de cierto pelirrojo durante el desayuno en el comedor, aunque lo buscara con la mirada no lo veía en ninguna parte… capas se abría quedado dormido pero las posibilidades de eso eran muy pocas ya que él no era esa clase de personas irresponsables…

Después el resto de los alumnos empezó a notar la ausencia de Gaara a clases lo que hizo que varios alumnos anden murmurando cosas raras e hicieran un teléfono descompuesto de información que incomodaban a la pelirosa ya que algunos alumnos la miraban feo.

-Oye Ino…- Dice Sakura en el último recreo incomodada por las miradas.

-Si ¿Qué pasa Sakura?-

-Gaara faltó a clases y todos los demás alumnos andan murmurando cosas y hasta algunas chicas me miran como si quisieran matarme con la mirada, ¿Sabes lo que se andan diciendo?- Pregunta la pelirosa muy preocupada respecto al tema.

-Hamm…- La rubia apoya su dedo índice en sus labios mientras que con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto mirando el techo como indagando su memoria…

-Si algo había escuchado… es que es muy raro que el príncipe falte a clases, teniendo en cuenta que tiene muchas admiradoras y gran popularidad no por ser amigable sino porque todos saben sobre él y su presencia en esta escuela… aparte de que ya media escuela sabe sobre el compromiso del príncipe con la hija de una empresa exitosa y de que mantiene aparte una relación indecente con una becada proveniente de una familia pobre- Cuenta Ino.

-¡¿Qué, todos saben de nuestra relación?!- Sakura se desespera y al notar su elevación de voz trata de pasar desapercibida.

-Te recuerdo que en la fiesta de bienvenida aunque parezca, no estaban los dos solos…- Dice la rubia de ojos celestes.

En ese instante al colegio ingreso un hombre vestido con unas ropas extrañas con la insignia de la familia Sabaku no, llevaba consigo una carta enrollada y atada con una cinta roja. Aquél hombre era el que había mencionado antes Kankuro al pelirrojo, era el mensajero del rey… Hubo un completo silencio entre todos los alumnos quienes miraban atentos a aquella persona.

-Les doy mis cordiales saludos en nombre del rey… no vengo a interrumpir solo busco al hijo del rey vuestra majestad, Sabaku no Gaara, tengo un mensaje que entregarle…- Dice el mensajero haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante todos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Interrumpe Gaara quien aparece entre la multitud con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante, todos abren paso dejando en el medio al príncipe con el mensajero, quien se acerca y arrodillándose ante la presencia del pelirrojo le entrega la carta.

Gaara la abre y la lee atentamente:

"_Vuestra merced a partir de mañana aunque lo parezca nunca estará solo, constantemente será vigilado bajo la mirada atenta de los mejores guardianes del castillo, no podrá notar sus presencias pero ellos estarán ahí. Como rey eh tomado esta decisión para impedir que vuestra merced cometa algún acto de traición ante el matrimonio con la señorita Matsuri, ya que tenesmos la información de un posible amorío con una de las estudiantes del instituto… Próximamente se estarán buscando más información respeto a aquella estudiante, mientras tanto vuestra merced no puede estar con otra mujer más que con su prometida. En caso de desobediencia a esta orden, se tomarán medidas más drásticas… En cuanto avance el tiempo se le avisará a vuestra merced acerca de vuestro matrimonio con la señorita Matsuri…"_

A cada palabra que leía no inmutaba ningún gesto aunque al final enrolla el sobre un tanto molesto pero al segundo recupera su compostura de "póker".

-Antes de los dos últimos meses del año vendrá para los preparativos del matrimonio vendrá de visita la esposa del rey para los preparativos…- Informa el mensajero.

-_¿Mi madre va a participar en este absurdo circo también?_- Piensa Gaara más molesto aún, no era libre de hacer lo que quería… aunque para todos les parezca lo contrario, Gaara tenía que hacer lo que la voluntad del rey quisiese…

Finalizada aquella escena en la que nadie de los espectadores entendía lo que pasaba se empezaron a murmurar conclusiones disparatadas sobre los hechos.

El mensajero en breve toma la carta y se marcha rápidamente posteriormente Gaara vuelve a su habitación y con él fuera todos siguieron con sus actividades escolares normalmente aunque los chusmeríos no se hacían ignorar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Así pasaron los días en los que él príncipe brillaba por su ausencia en las clases, algunos creían que se había escapado de la escuela, otros que se había encerrado en su habitación y de seguro que se habría suicidado, otros simplemente andaban pensando que el príncipe era un maldito mimado que seguro tuvo algún ataque de caprichos y faltaba a clases solo para llamar la atención.

Pero Sakura estaba muy preocupada, no por lo que dijeran los demás, ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijeran que era un estorbo para Gaara y que él no la amaba que solo la usaba como a un juguete. Si no que andaba preocupada por lo que decía en aquella carta, desde que Gaara la leyó, no supo más nada de él…

Hacía semanas que no sabía completamente nada de él, e intento varias veces encontrarlo peor nunca pudo… ella quería saber como estaba él, que hacía, en que pensaba, quería volver a verlo, a esos ojos… sentir sus besos, la calidez de su pecho, sus brazos, sus caricias… quería volver a sentir que Gaara con un solo abrazo podía protegerla de cualquier mal…

La pelirosa se abraza a sus rodillas apoyando su mentón sobre las mismas observando el lago que se encontraba a poca distancia de ella. La pelirosa se encontraba apoyada y entre medio de las raíces de uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban en los jardines del colegio. Las hojas y las ramas de aquel árbol la cubrían del sol, aunque de vez en cuando algún que otra brisa además de mover las hojas de los árboles movía también los cabellos rosados de aquella joven que tenía una mirada que reflejaba una tremenda tristeza …

_¿Cómo no extrañarte…?_

_Si eres lo único y todo lo que tengo…_

_Aunque estés físicamente ausente…_

_No te alejas de mi mente…_

_Te extraño…_

_Te necesito a mi lado…_

Sakura se abraza fuerte a si misma tratando de evitar el llanto pero no podía y algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos acariciando sus mejillas, que alguna vez estuvieron sonrojadas a causa de la presencia de aquel pelirrojo que tanta falta le hacían.

-Sakura…- Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Gaara?- Pregunta entusiasmada pero cuando mira a quien la llamaba se llevo una desilusión.

-No… soy Sasuke… ¿Era por él que estas así de triste todo el tiempo?- Dice el muchacho sentándose sobre una de las raíces del árbol.

-Es que… yo… lo amo…- La pelirosa de ojos verdes no podía hablar a causa de sus lágrimas que no cesaban.

-Deberías olvidarlo ya Sakura- Interrumpió fría y secamente Sasuke agarrando una piedrita para lanzarla al agua y que rebote un poco con la misma.

-Nunca - Respondió ella con el mismo tono y actitud.

-Si que eres terca… por mucho que lo ames y por mucho que "él te ame" nunca podrán estar juntos, es mejor para ambos que se eviten y se olviden uno del otro- Dice Sasuke haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo "él te ame".

-Nos amamos, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar – Responde muy enojada la pelirosa.

-¿Estas segura?, ¿Entonces como es que desde que llego aquel mensajero no te volviste a hablar con él?, él no es tonto sabe muy bien que nunca podrán estar juntos y que es mejor que se olviden, ¿Por qué crees que no lo pudiste volver a ver? Si en verdad te amara te buscaría y haría de todo para poder estar al lado tuyo ¿No es obvio que te esta evitando para que no haya más problemas?- el pelinegro fue muy frío con sus palabras, hasta la dejo sin habla…

-Gaara…- Murmura Sakura bajando la vista…-_Él no seria capas… se que me ama y piensa en mí como yo en él…-_ algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes.

-Sakura no pienses mal, te digo esto por tu bien, para que sigas adelante con tu vida a nosotros tus amigos no nos gusta verte tan triste todo el tiempo, te aíslas de todos…- él se pone mal al ver que Sakura se puso a llorar.

-Sakura…- Dice el muchacho mientras la miraba preocupado, no quería verla así…

-Siempre elijo mal… siempre me enamoro del equivocado, habiendo tantos chicos…- La pelirosa se levanta mientras trata de secar sus lagrimas, pero el dolor que sentía en su pecho era tan grande que simplemente no tenía ganas de seguir y cayo sentada al piso como la otra vez, sin parar de llorar…

Sasuke se agacha hasta la altura de ella mientras la observaba… no tuvo dudas de que en verdad ella estaba enamorada de Gaara nunca podría hacer que ella pongas sus ojos en él siendo que ya estaban puestos en aquel pelirrojo, aquel ser que era tan deplorable, tan injusto con los demás, tan interesado y mala persona…Como alguien como ella una estudiante común y corriente de una familia noble, ¿Se fijaría en algo así?, o mejor dicho ¿En algo tan inalcanzable? No podía entenderla…

-Estoy cansada de llorar siempre por lo mismo, estoy cansada de todo esto, estoy cansada de que las personas sean diferenciadas cuando en realidad somos todos iguales y nadie es más que otro… solo quiero estar con Gaara, no es mucho lo que pido_- _Dice Sakura secándose sus lágrimas, Sasuke baja un poco la mirada, ahora podía entenderla aunque sea un poco…

-No puedo con todo este dolor Sasuke…- Dice Sakura muy triste abrazando inconcientemente al aludido, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, humedeciendo con sus lagrimas la camisa del morocho…era lo más parecido que encontraba a Gaara, aunque no sea lo mismo…

-Sakura…- Sasuke estaba completamente sorprendido, no se lo esperaba.

_Gaara te extraño…_

_Me haces falta…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Juajua!!, emm bueno esta vez creo que no me tarde tanto n.n m****uchas gracias a todas por los reviews :3  
****espero que les haya gustado este capi, aunque la primera parte sea un poco "hot"  
****Y como menciones antes, este va a ser posiblemente mi ultimo fanfic de Gaasaku, así que voy a esforzarme mucho para hacer de esta historia algo traumatico para quien lo lea (?), ahaha que decia? Estaba loca!! xD, bueno bueno voy a tratar de desarrollar mas la historia, es mas tambien va a aver escena muy subidas de tono e.e, epro bueno todo esta en mi cabeza ñaña , ah era re pervertida la mina e.e xD, bue solo un poquito, lo suficiente para escribir algo lógico (¿)**

**Ahah bueno mucho bla bla, me tengo que ir xD, hasta la prox ^^**

**SI TE GUSTO DEJAME UN REVIEW QUE TAN BIEN RECIBIDOS SON :D**


	10. She is the one

**Holaaa!! T.T hace mucho que no me hacia una pasada por esta pagina D: la tenia re abandonada u.u  
y hace mucho que no continuaba mi fan fic S: seguro muchas ya dejaron de leer xD  
pero no importa yo sigo viva y estoy aca para pervertir a Gaara y a Sakura ñaña (?**

**Cambie un poco mi forma de escribir, es gracioso porque cuando escribo siento  
como si estuviera viendo la escena y simplemente describo todo lo que veo xDD  
como si estuviera chusmeando algo (?**

**Jajja xD bueno basta empezemos con el capi! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aclaraciones:

- 'Diálogos' – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 10**

La pelirosa se encontraba aferrada al pecho de Sasuke llorando descontroladamente, él no hizo nada más que abrasarla y apoyar una de sus manos en su cabeza para acariciarle el cabello. Tan sedoso y suave…  
Se quedan así por unos instantes hasta que por fin ella se calma quedando solo en silencio, el mirándola sin ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras corría sus mechones de su rostro, y ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y el puño pegado a su boca con los ojos todavía humedecidos.

Por otra parte cierto pelirrojo andaba paseando por los jardines del colegio con una cara bastante seria, no dejaba de pensar, no sabia que hacer, cualquier idea tenia consecuencias muy grabes y sentía que nadie podía ayudarlo, ¿Tan difícil era ver a Sakura y estar con ella aunque sea un segundo?. Parecía que si, no podía hacer que el rey levantara sospechas de él y de Sakura, no quería meterla en problemas, se haría un gran escándalo, de tan solo pensarlo… no no podía permitirlo.

Gaara camino y se detuvo a observar el lago inmóvil, había unos patitos nadando en el y unos pajaritos cerca de la orilla buscando algo en el borde.

"_Aunque lo parezca nunca estarás solo, siempre estarás vigilado…"_

Ese pensamiento otra vez, frunció el ceño y apretó el puño con fuerza, miro rápidamente a su alrededor tratando de ver si veía a alguien escondido tras los arboles o algo… Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio…

De repente los pájaros que estaban cerca de la orilla a una buena distancia de Gaara se echaron a volar como si alguien los hubiera asustado. Y fue entonces cuando de repente el pelirrojo pudo divisar a lo lejos que cierta cabellera rosa estaba apoyada en el pecho de un muchacho de pelo oscuro.

-"¡_¿Sakura?!"- _A Gaara se le congelo la piel cuando se le cruzo ese nombre en la cabeza.

No lo podía creer ¿Acaso Sakura le estaba siendo infiel con otro?, ¿No era que lo amaba a él pero por qué mierda andaba con otro idiota?, no… Sakura no era esa clase de personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás o que cuando se aburren se van con otro… además ella era prácticamente una traga libros demasiado ocupada en sus estudios como para andar pensando en el amor, o capas era todo mentira...  
Pero eso no lo iba a saber si no se lo preguntaba.

Realmente Gaara estaba tocando fondo, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de Sakura?, pero nunca faltan las inseguridades. De todas formas estaba bastante estresado con tantas vueltas en su cabeza y para colmo ve a alguien que podría ser Sakura o no abrazada a alguien, como no iba a pensar cualquier cosa.

El pelirrojo de ojos claros estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia donde estaban los otros dos pero se detuvo cerro los ojos levemente y suspiro… al rato los vuelve a abrir y simplemente se voltea y toma otra dirección para volver al instituto con las manos en los bolsillos a paso calmado y relajado.

Estuvo muy cerca de cometer un grave error si se acercaba y resultaba ser Sakura se hubiera metido en un gran problema cuando aparezcan los espías del rey. Igualmente no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto a toda esta situación ya tenía un plan para encarar a Sakura y ver si era ella o no la que estaba con aquel chico…

22222222222222222222222222222222

-'A Gaara por fin regresaste, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensas faltar a clases?, está bien que seas el príncipe pero eso no significa que no tienes que esforzarte en tus estudios.'- Le dice Kankuro al pelirrojo cuando entra a la habitación.

-'No es de tu incumbencia…'- Responde cortante el recién llegado.

El morocho se quedo mirándolo con cara de no entender, mientras que el otro se disponía a buscar algo en la habitación que al parecer no encontraba.

-'¿Qué estas buscando si se puede saber?'- Pregunta su amigo al pelirrojo sentándose con los brazos cruzados en su cama.

-' Mis ahorros…'- Otra vez cortante, pero Kankuro ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de ser de Gaara.

-'Bueno tus "ahorros'' los guardaste en el banco que esta cerca del colegio porque pensabas que te lo iban a robar'- Comenta el morocho rascándose la cabeza ligeramente.

-'Necesito que los traigas'- Dice Gaara guardando todo lo que había sacado.

-'¿Y para qué lo precisas? Anda a buscarlos tu mismo, es tuyo ese dinero'- Contestó Kankuro, realmente estaba cansado de que Gaara a veces le diera ordenes.

-'Tengo que ver a Sakura, pero así no puedo si me acerco o algo los espías del rey descubrirían que tengo algo con Sakura'-

-'¿Entonces?'- Cuestiona el morocho.

-'Entonces… se me ocurrió que si Sakura se disfraza o si yo me disfrazo pasaríamos desapercibidos'- Responde el pelirrojo entusiasmado con la idea.

-'¿Disfrazarse en que sentido?, ¿O sea como cualquier otra persona?'- Pregunta Kankuro.

-'¿Me harías el favor de comprar un par de pelucas y algo de ropa común?, tampoco podríamos usar el uniforme del colegio…'-

-'Si se darían cuenta todos, a veces molesta que todos se conozcan con todos'- Interrumpe el morocho a su amigo.

-'También necesitaría que se lo alcances a Sakura y que le des esta nota…'- Dice Gaara apurándose para escribir en un papel.

-'Muy bien, después quiero que recuerdes lo que hago por ti y empieces a tratarme mejor y no comportarte de esa manera fría a veces…'- Suspira al decir esto el morocho.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol y cierta pelirosa se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio completamente sola en dirección al baño pero parecía que se hubiera perdido, por que podía ir al baño de las habitaciones pero le quedaba más lejos.

-'¡Sakura!'- Escucha que una voz masculina la llama y se voltea rápidamente.

-'Ga…'- Se escapo de sus labios inconscientemente, pero se tapa la boca al ver que no era así.

-'No, no soy Gaara, soy Kankuro, te estuve buscando e Ino me dijo que estabas de seguro en la biblioteca… y en fin te tengo que dar esto de parte de Gaara'- Dice apurado y exaltado Kankuro mientras agotadamente le entrega una bolsa.

La chica de pelo rosado toma la bolsa y curiosea adentro, ve que había una peluca de color oscuro y algo de ropa y una carta. La agarra y la lee rápidamente ya que no sabía el por que de todo eso.

"_Ponte eso y ve a las 10:30 de la noche  
a la esquina donde esta el bar  
de la perla, anda sola,  
Gaara.''_

-'Bueno eso es todo, me voy, ¡Adiós Sakura!'- Dice rápido el morocho mientras se disponía a irse.

-'¿A las diez y media…?'- Se pregunta a si misma mientras mira su hora.- Creo tengo algo de tiempo-

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche y Sakura estaba en donde el pelirrojo le había indicado. Llevaba puesta una peluca negra larga que le llegaba mas o menos a la altura de la pansa con un flequillo desmechado que le contorneaba de una manera muy tierna sus cachetes y sus ojos . Tenía un pantalón ajustado de jean con unas zapatillas negras y un pulóver no tan ajustado de color gris.

Ya había pasado cinco minutos de la hora acordada y no había nadie en ese lugar, las calles estaban oscuras y vacías, apenas si pasaba un auto. La pelirosa ya estaba teniendo algo de miedo pero quería ver a Gaara así que lo esperaría hasta que se acabe el mundo… Bueno capas se vaya antes y con toda la bronca pero quien sabe.

De repente siente la presencia de alguien atrás de ella y se voltea con miedo, pero… era solo una ventisca de aire que pasaba llevándose consigo un par de hojas de arboles de la zona.

-'Me preguntó si vendrá…'- Dice tristemente la pelirosa mirando al suelo.

En aquel instante siente que una mano rosa su cintura y que ese alguien apoya sus labios en su cuello para brindarle un suave y delicado beso…

La hermosa pelirosa de ojos verdes se da vuelta al acto, totalmente sorprendida.  
Toma distancia de aquella persona que al parecer era un chico, pero no podía distinguir bien ya que había poca luz.  
Ella se queda a observarlo completamente sorprendida, tenía el pelo también negro y algo largo.

Los mechones desordenados de pelo le tapaban un poco los ojos pero pudo distinguir aquella mirada tan penetrante y familiar.  
La forma de esos ojos eran como los de…

-'Perdón Sakura…'- Dijo aquel muchacho acercándose cada vez más a ella acortando la distancia entre sus caras.

Ella no entendía nada, el no era Gaara, ¿Quién diablos era?, capas la estaba confundiendo con alguien más con esa peluca negra, y ese pantalón de jean desajustado y medio caído y ese campera con capucha puesta de color azul marino, pero esa mirada… tal vez si era Gaara.

-'¿Ga…?'- Sakura es interrumpida con un sorpresivo beso, antes de que terminara de decir aquel nombre.

Una corriente le recorrió la espalda al sentir sus labios fríos e instantáneamente cerro los ojos y rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos, definitivamente era él.

El chico rodeo la cintura de ella llevándola hacia la pared mientras intensificaban lentamente el beso. Al rato empezaron a entrar más en calor y sus besos empezaron a ser mas intensos como si fuera oxigeno para sus vidas olvidándose completamente de todo a su alrededor, solo importaban ellos dos…

Estaban los dos completamente solos, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche y aferrados el uno del otro sin separar sus bocas. Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Gaara deja de moverse aun aferrado a la pelirosa lo cual llamo la atención de ella que segundos después, sin separar sus labios de los de él, abre un poco sus ojos.

Se sintió muy incomoda al encontrarse con esos ojos claros de un color medio aqua que la miraban fijamente. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, nunca lo vio desde tan cerca, nunca pudo apreciar aquellos ojos tan raros como encontrar un oso polar en el medio de un desierto. El iris del pelirrojo con el reflejo de la luz de la luna se veía como una bolita cristalina algo realmente muy extraño mas extraño que el simple echo de que no tenía pupila y que pudiera ver de todas formas. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que Gaara estaba ciego por el efecto de luces sobre esos ojos y por el contraste pálido de su piel y negro de aquella peluca.

Él seguía mirándola fijamente sin mostrar ni odio ni preocupación, nada.

Ella estaba entre sorprendida y temerosa, no entendía porque él estaba así, quieto, inmóvil, mirándola como si quisiera algo pero no sabría adivinar que cosa quería él.

-'Yo te vi…'- Dijo él aún con sus labios apoyados sobre los de ella pero sin hacer presión, es decir, rozándolos y con su mirada fija.

En ese instante la cara de Sakura expreso una completa duda e incomprensión sobre lo que el pelirrojo dijo. ¿Yo te vi? ¿Ah que se refería con eso?, no encajaba para nada en la situación.

-'¿A qué te refieres?, no entiendo…'- Dice la pelirosa alejando su rostro de el con una expresión de preocupación.

-'Estabas abrazando a alguien en los jardines del campus…'- Comenta Gaara separándose de ella y caminando hacia otro lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

La imagen de ella en el jardín apoyada sobre el pecho de Sasuke mientras lloraba paso por la cabeza de la pelirosa.

-'¿Sasuke?'- Pregunta entre sorprendida y dudosa.

-'¡¿Sasuke?!'- Gaara se dio vuelta y la miro completamente enojado.

-¿Por qué te pones así?-La cara de no entender de Sakura realmente le choco al pelirrojo.

Se dio vuelta, sentía que no podía mirarla por la bronca que sentía.

-'Ya veo…'- Dice Gaara cerrando los ojos tratando de meditar y después se dispone a seguir caminando.

–'No funciona conmigo que pretendas que no entiendes… yo creí que eras distinta… pero…'-

-'¡¿Pero qué, de qué estas hablando?!, ¡Yo no estoy fingiendo nada!'- Grito la pelirosa poniéndose detrás de él, completamente exaltada.

Gaara se detuvo.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil con los ojos aguados.

Ella Sentía el corazón en la boca, sentía que lo iba a perder por las palabras que uso.

Gaara giro su cabeza un poco mirándola de lado.

-'Pero… parece que te olvidaste muy rápido de mi y te fuiste con el primero que se te tire encima, en este caso el perdedor de Sasuke… no eres más que otra puta que no tiene en cuenta que los hombres también tenemos sentimientos'- Dijo muy fríamente el pelirrojo con desprecio.

-'¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas eso de Sasuke es mi amigo!'- Sakura no podía creer lo que escucho, ¿Una puta?, ¡¿Ella?!, estuvo todos esos meses muy destrozada y triste, ¿Y él dice que ella se olvido de él?, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el a Sakura la vio de espalda… no noto que estaba llorando, ni que Sasuke la estaba consolando.

-'Me disculpo por mi lenguaje…'-le dijo a Sakura, mirando hacia adelante, no podía mirarla.

Tampoco quería irse en verdad.

No quería creer que ella era esa clase de chica, pero tenía tanta bronca y celos.

Odiaba a ese Uchiha y la odiaba a ella por ser tan hermosa y por robarle su maldito y traicionero corazón.

Odiaba no poder evitar quererle.

–'Espero que seas muy feliz con tu amigo…'-Finaliza el pelirrojo.

Siguió caminando, deseando por dentro que ella lo detuviera, porque por su maldito orgullo no podía detenerse a si mismo.

-'¡No es así, no te vayas, escúchame!'- Sakura le grita pero el sigue caminando sin mosquearse, y ella lo sigue.

- 'No puede ser que no sientas que yo te amo, Sasuke me vio que estaba triste y fue a escucharme y aconsejarme como AMIGO que es'- Le decía la pelirosa a Gaara mientras lo seguía, el no decía nada.

-'¡Gaara!'- Lo llamó, el aludido no hacia mas que caminar

-'¡Gaara!'- vuelve a llamar, la misma respuesta.

Ella apura el paso, en instantes estira el brazo para poder alcanzarlo con su mano, pero solo logra pellizcar desde atrás la campera del pelirrojo.

Él se detiene, sin voltearse, sin cambiar su expresión nula de sentimientos…

Aunque interiormente era lo que quería.

Quería que fuera a por él.

-'Estaba triste por tu ausencia'- Dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas y apretando su mano.

_(She is the one…)_

Fue inmediato, Gaara lo sintió, simplemente la frase se cruzo por su cabeza, iluminándolo.

Fue como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, también sintió como una lagrima brotaba de los ojos de su hermosa Sakura.

-'Odio…'- Al escuchar eso la pelirosa abre sus ojos verdes de par en par mirándolo desde atrás, parecía tan alto e inalcanzable…

-'No poder…'- Continuo hablando con una voz suave como si estuviera hablando con su ser interno.

-'Dejar de amarte tanto…'- Finaliza su oración, girando lentamente, para mirarla a los ojos...

Aquellos ojos a los que no podía resistirse...

Era su debilidad.

_(Los ojos son la ventana del alma…)_

Se sintió libre al decir eso, tan libre y tranquilo, sin ningún peso en mirarla.

Sakura estaba en un estado de trance, en el medio de un llanto y de sorpresa, pensó que lo perdería, pero luego, le dice eso…

Él tomo su rostro con sus manos, seco sus lagrimas, y se inclino para aprisionar los labios de ellas con los suyos.

Ella estaba aun mas sorprendida, y cuando entro en razón y asimilo lo que acabo de pasar, sus orbes verdes se aguaron y gotas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-'Eres muy cruel'- dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza y poniéndose a llorar con ganas como si fuera una niña chiquita encaprichada.

-'Perdón…'- Dijo algo apenado el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-'No nos vimos desde hace mucho, porque de repente te ausentaste, después…después…'- Dice mientras le golpeaba el pecho cerrando los ojos pero no con verdaderas intenciones de lastimarlo

-'Después me invitas acá y me das esos besos…'- el pelirrojo realmente no se esperaba que ella se pusiera así de chiquilina.

_ (Pero en cierta forma le causaba ternura...)_

-'Para después decirme que soy una cualquiera y que me olvide de ti para irme con otro y luego me dices eso…'- Dejo de pegarle en el pecho para hundir su cabeza en el y solo llorar.

-'Cuando en realidad yo tendría que estar muy enojado porque te desapareciste sin darme alguna explicación dejándome completamente sola, pero sin embargo vine acá porque quería verte ¡¿Y dudas de mi amor por ti?!'- Dijo Sakura de manera desgarradora.

-'Te amo…'- Dice el pelirrojo con una mirada de deseo.

Y al instante la sorprende apoyando sus labios en los esponjosos y cálidos de ella.

En parte para hacer que deje de llorar y para que lo perdone.

-'¿Por qué me haces esto…?'- Dice Sakura entre medio de su llanto sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

-'¿Por qué te desapareciste? ¿Por qué estamos disfrazados?'-Siguió preguntando entre medio de los besos y de su llanto contenido, a alguien que parecía que tenía la cabeza en otro planeta, disfrutando de esos labios tan adictivos, de ella, de su amor.

Sakura lo empuja.

-'¡Merezco una explicación!'- Reclama muy molesta.

El pelirrojo quedo medio atontado, mirándola sorprendido, pero volvió en si y se dispuso a responderle un tanto serio.

-'No podemos estar juntos en público…'- Dice él pero Sakura lo interrumpe.

-'¡¿Por qué?!, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?... con alguna carta o algo así…'-Dice exaltada.

-'En la carta que me enviaron, el rey me informo que iba a ser vigilado… por lo que te mantuve lejos de mío y protegida, perdón por no decírtelo antes… pensé que si por un tiempo no mantenía ni mostraba señales no iban a sospechar…'- Dijo Gaara.

-'¿Todo esto es por tu matrimonio arreglado no?...'- Preguntó la pelirosa.

-'Si… que estemos pasando por esto… es mi culpa…'- Dice el Gaara sin ninguna expresión en su rostro mirando hacia un rincón-'Si no hubiera nacido en una familia tan importante… podríamos estar juntos…'-

-'No es tu culpa, en todo caso sería mía por nacer tan pobre y por no ser nada en la sociedad'-Eso que dijo Sakura lo hizo enfadarse.

-'¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!, que seas o no de una familia reconocida o humilde, no te hace más o menos persona que el resto, somos iguales, solo tuvimos la mala suerte de nacer en estos tiempos…'- Dijo el pelirrojo muy decidido, algo que sorprendió a Sakura.

-'Es… verdad…'-La chica de pelo rosado estaba muy sorprendida sobre la manera en que pensaba Gaara, y todo fue porque la conoció a ella, en realidad le sorprendió el efecto que tuvo sobre él, sobre sus principios, por ella fue que cambio.

-'Escapemos juntos…'-Propuso él sin pensar y mirándola fijamente.

-'Eso es una locura, ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir?, no podemos escapar de la realidad así como así, además necesitamos terminar nuestros estudios para poder tener ventajas laborales, aparte eres el príncipe ¿Eres consciente del caos que crearía que te escapes?, además no podemos vivir solo de amor, podría salirnos mal y pelearnos y luego arrepentirnos o…o… no sé no me convence la idea'- Dice la chica de cabellos rosados muy exaltada.

-'Tienes razón, es muy arriesgado… pero si no nos queda otra… es un todo o nada'- él estaba muy decidido con el tema.

-'Tiene que haber otra forma… también podrías renunciar a tu herencia…por mi…'-

-'Eso es para más problemas, él quiere que me case así obtiene más prestigio y dinero, no me dejaría a mi suerte así de fácil… además los medios de comunicación, todo lo que haga sería… no nos dejarían en paz'-

-'Gaara… yo te amo… pero… ¿Escaparnos?... me parece demasiado arriesgado… y tengo miedo de lo que pase…'-Sakura se acerca a Gaara preocupada.

-'No te preocupes… no nos vamos a fugar… no, si no quieres…'- Finaliza algo cortante él.

La pelirosa se acerca a un más y le da un beso.

-'Prométeme que volverás a asistir a clases'- Le pide ella.

-'Te lo prometo… pero no te acerques a mi'-Le pide él.

-'Para mi esta bien solo verte'-Dice ella, dándole otro beso.

-'Para mi es un castigo'-Dice él mirándola sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Caminaron juntos por las calles hasta que llegaron una plaza donde se sentaron en un banco, la pelirosa empezó a temblar del frió por lo que Gaara se saco su campera y la cubrió con ella.

-'Gracias…'- Dice la chica de cabellos rosados, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro cerrando los ojos, muy contenta. Porque esa campera olía igual que él.

El pelirrojo de ojos claros simplemente curvo un poco su espalda para poder apoyar sus codos sobre sus piernas, juntando sus manos, con la mirada clavada al piso, muy pensativo.

Rato después Gaara se pone de pie, para despedirse de ella, quién todavía estaba sentada, mirándolo.

-'Ya… es tarde… hay que volver…'- Dice él, mirando hacia otro lado, no se quería ir, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no.

-'Y pretender que no nos conocemos'- Suspira ella, poniéndose de pie también, para ir hacia donde esta el pelirrojo y aferrarse de su espalda.

-'Si…'- Bajo su mirada y su tono de voz se volvió más suave-'Te puedes quedar con eso para abrigarte…'-

-'No te vayas'- Rogo ella.

-'Sakura…'- el rostro de Gaara reflejaba una tristeza…

-'Por favor, un rato más'-Siguió pidiendo ella.

-'No me lo hagas mas difícil… en serio'- Pidió él.

Sakura lo soltó sin ganas, con la cabeza agacha, y los brazos tendidos.

Se quedaron así y en silencio por un rato.

Hasta que Gaara se dio vuelta para darle un beso, ese beso fue el más corto y simple de todos, y Sakura no respondió.

Se quedo viendo como se iba y desaparecía en la oscura y fría noche.

_Continuara..._

**Acá termino el capitulo 10 pensaba seguirlo un poco más pero así como lo termine me parece que esta muy bien xD aparte el resto me parece que queda mejor para el próximo capi, si que soy mala con estos dos xD, pobres no pueden estar juntos como ellos quieren, ¿Qué harán?, bueno aca es cuando me encanta ser la escritora porque esta todo en mi cabeza ñaña (¿**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews! Hasta el próximo capi!! ^^**

* * *


	11. La traición y despecho

**Aca vengo con un nuevo capitulo, perdonen por la tardanza x_x**

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

CAPITULO 11

Al día siguiente las clases fueron normales como siempre, Gaara sin aparecer y los pasillos llenos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas.  
Sakura salió de su habitación con el propósito de cómo mínimo ver a Gaara de lejos pero verlo al fin. En su camino se encuentra con Ino que muy entusiasmada le contaba algo.

-'A que no adivinas quien vino ayer a la noche a nuestra habitación mientras no estabas…'- Dice con un tono de maldad aquella rubia.

-'¿Eh?... ¿Vino alguien, quién?'- Indaga curiosa Sakura.

-'Je je… empieza con K y termina con O'– Ino se muerde una uña.

-'Vamos Ino… ¿Kankuro?' – La pelirosa se detiene sorprendida a lo que la rubia asiente con cara de traviesa.

-'¿Qué diablos vino a hacer a…? ¿Había algo entre ustedes?'-  
pregunta Sakura perdida.

-'¡Si Sakura! Fui su pareja para la fiesta de bienvenida jaja… vino porque le gusto y aparte teníamos que concretar una cosilla…'- dice Ino con una tonalidad picara.

-'¿Concretar que?'- Cuestiona Sakura pensando en otra cosa

- 'Mejor no me expliques jaja…'- Se ríe incomoda rascándose la nuca y agitando una de sus manos para evitar que le responda.

-'Te comportas como si fueras virgen mal pensada…'- dice Ino haciéndose la ofendida para molestar a Sakura

-'¿Acaso eres virgen Sakura?'-  
pregunta la rubia sobre actuando su indignación.

-'¡¿Qué mierda te importa mi vida personal?! ¿Qué tiene de malo si soy virgen?'- Dice enojada la pelirosa dándole la espalda.

-'Pero estas en el ultimo año, nadie es virgen en tu curso ya son todos grandes'- Comenta Ino descostillándose de la risa.

- '¿Y? Yo todavía tengo 16 no me jodan' -

-'¡¿16?! ¡¿Pero que haces en el ultimo año si tienes mi edad?!' –

-'Voy a cumplir 17… este fin de semana próximo, y me adelantaron un año porque entendía más rápido los temas y mi director quiso probar como me iría un año adelantada'-

-'Nunca me contaste eso…'- Dice Ino con una cara de tristeza –'Igual ya estas en la edad donde te quitaran tu tierna y dulce inocencia, a todos en algún momento nos toca' – Comenta de forma burlona.

-'Nunca tuve tiempo para pensar en esto con el estudio y todo eso, tampoco resulte ser ganadora con los chicos y aparte tengo complejo…'– Comenta Sakura estando de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido

Hubo silencio entre ambas chicas, tanto Sakura con su enojo, e Ino que curiosa nota una presencia acercándose cada vez más, lo cual era perfecto para molestar a su amiga.

-'¡No puedo creer que con 16 años sigues siendo castamente virginal! Que sorpresita eh Sakura…'- Dice Ino a propósito mientras codeaba por la espalda a la pelirosa quien al acto abre los ojos de par en par y nota como Gaara pasaba de largo por al lado de ella a medio centímetro de distancia casi entre ambos.

Se helo por completo, la mirada indiferente y carente de emoción alguna de aquel pelirrojo termino de matarla.

La chica de cabellos rosados se sentía muy avergonzada de que su amiga haya confesando algo tan intimo de ella de esa manera tan vulgar y de forma humillante, capas el ahora piense que ella era una niñita asexual enamorada del estudio capas quitando lo de asexual cuando esta cerca de él. Eso podría dejarla como la loca maniaca y obsesiva…

¡¿Por qué será que nosotras las mujeres (en su mayoría) tenemos esa jodida tendencia a irnos bien al carajo con el dramatismo y las exageraciones?! Nadie sabe, pero es divertido (?) en fin, Gaara nunca pensaría eso de la chica que le gusta, y SI le gusta ELLA, que no la haya mirado no significa que al pasar cerca de ella él no supiera que estaba ahí.

Aparte con lo amplio que era el pasillo no tenia ninguna complicación en tomar un poco mas de distancia, y de paso tomar otra dirección mas corta para ir a su curso. No era ningún tonto… igual tenía muy en cuenta que estaba siendo observado por quien sabe quien supuestamente.

-'Ga…'-  
Se agarraba el pecho la pelirosa un tanto preocupada pero sonrió al final, el cumplió con lo que le pidió.

Una brisa recorrió el pasillo llevando el aroma masculino de aquel pelirrojo hacia ella abrazándola... fue la primera vez que sintió una brisa tan cálida y acogedora.

-'Sakura perdón…'- Dice cierta rubia golpeada por la culpa.

* * *

En la primera hora de clase Gaara no se presento como Sakura esperaba, y eso que lo había visto, pensó que se presentaría en el curso…

-'Para la clase que viene todos tienen que haber finalizado sus lecturas de las páginas 32 y 33, ya es cambio de hora así que nos vemos' – Se despide el profesor.

-'Eh Sasuke ¿Te percataste que ya hace semanas que cabeza de fosforo no aparece, quedara libre?'- Dice Naruto para tirar un tema de conversación a un Sasuke que se encontraba bastante serio y pensativo como es usual en él.

-'¿No enserio? ¡Nunca nos dimos cuenta!… ¿Acaso vivís en una botella?'- Se mete Kiba volteándose para burlarse

-'¡¿Pero quien te hablo?! ¡Que te metes!'- Responde Naruto cabreado.

-'Bueno basta, si me di cuenta, pero no me importa, mejor que no aparezca, seguro el rey lo tiene tan cortito que le agarro cáncer de culo y no puede moverse para cagarnos'- Comenta Sasuke de forma despreciativa, odiaba a Gaara y sus razones para hacerlo aumentaban cada vez más.

-'¡Que idiotas que son!'-

Agrede Sakura poniéndose de pie en defensa del pelirrojo ante los comentarios de sus compañeros.

Todos la observan como si se le hubiera escapado algún tornillo a lo que ella un tanto avergonzada por llamar de manera inconsciente la atención de todo el curso sale corriendo.

Y sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba se choca con alguien.

-'¿Acaso tienes un pájaro muerto en vez de cerebro que no te das cuenta por donde vas?'- Dice de manera histérica cierta chica que yacía en el piso acariciándose la parte que amortiguo su caída.

-'Perdón estaba….'-

Sakura se queda sin palabras al ver con quien se había chocado.

-'¡¿Tú?!'-

Gritan ambas totalmente sorprendidas, pequeñas coincidencias que te dan ganas de haber salido de donde saliste.

Entonces fue cuando el acompañante de aquella chica se mete,

-'¿Te encuentras bien?'- pregunta el chico.

Sakura escucha… aquel tono suave y poco demostrativo de preocupación…

Le era tan familiar.

Y para desgracia de Sakura, si era Gaara el que estaba acompañando a dicha persona que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Matsuri (a quien ya estaba detestando con todo su ser).

-'¡Mi querido Gaara, esa fea me empujo! ¡Me odia y me envidia de que te tengo!'- Grita mientras se a balanceaba hacia el cuello de él fingiendo llanto.

-'_¿Acaso escuche bien lo que dijo?'-_

Se pregunta la pelirosa con la vena del cuello a punto de explotar cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

El pelirrojo no respondió ni al abrazo ni a lo que le decía aquella chica…

Se quedo observando a Sakura quien al rato se levanta y se sacude la posible suciedad de su pollera evitando aquella mirada.

Pero interiormente estaba contenta…

**Flash back**

……..

-'Para mi esta bien solo verte'-Dice ella, dándole otro beso.

-'Para mi es un castigo'-Dice él mirándola sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

………

**Fin flash back**

Esas palabras, esa conversación nunca se la olvidaría.

_(Solo verte)_

'_Para mi es un castigo'_

Esa clase de análisis de las palabras que un ser tan querido nos dice puede hacernos sentir tan valoradas que hasta nos puede hacer pensar que exageran mas de la cuenta.

-'¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Gaara!'- Interrumpe Matsuri.

El pelirrojo seguía mirando fijo a Sakura.

-'¡Gaara, Gaara!'- seguía histeriqueando aquella chica.

La joven de cabellos rosados mientras tanto evitaba cruzar su mirada con la de él.

-'¡¡Gaara!!'- Grita la morocha.

El aludido para callarla la agarra del mentón y presiona sus labios contra los de ella.  
Un silencio invade el pasillo, por lo que Sakura mira.

_Sorprendida_

Nota que no solo el chico que quería estaba besando a Matsuri.

Si no que también…

El no dejo de mirarla… _aún besando a otra._

(…)

La pelirosa no sabia que pensar al respecto, se suponía que el gustaba de ella, no habría necesidad de que tuviera que besar por voluntad propia a alguien más que no sea ella.

-Mmmm…- La morocha procedió a rodear a Gaara con sus brazos.

Él sin dejar de mirar de forma desafiante a Sakura continuó profundizando ese beso introduciendo su lengua lo mas que pudo como si esa chica fuera un simple objeto de descarga.

Sakura quedo de piedra observando hasta que no aguanto mas y sus piernas tocaron suelo.

-JAJAJA bueno me voy- se rie incomodada y se dispone a irse corriendo

Sin mirar atrás.

A medida que se iba alejando movía sus puños al compas de sus piernas como si eso le diera mas impulso para salir rápido del lugar…

Apretaba sus parpados como si quisiera hundir sus ojos y quedar ciega de por vida… evitar que aquellas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos era imposible

_-Idiota… ¡Idiotaa!!-_

No sabia hacia donde iba pero de algo estaba segura,

Lejos de ahí.

_-¡Te odio maldito!-_

Lejos de el…

* * *

Desde una perspectiva silenciosa y sumergida en la obscuridad…

*Tock tock*

-¿Sakura?-

(…)

-¡Dios Sakura abre la puerta!- Se escuchaban los gritos de una rubia

-¿Paso algo Ino?- interrumpe la voz de un chico

-¡Si, pasa que no se que le agarro a Sakura que se encerró en NUESTRA habitación!-

-Sakura deja pasar a Ino…-

Pide amablemente el chico golpeando un poco la puerta.

-¡No, déjenme sola y tranquila!- Dijo la pelirosa desde adentro.

-Bueno Ino anda a buscar a algún superior a ver si te pueden dar una copia de la llave porque así no va a salir- Recomendó el joven.

La rubia poco convencida procede a introducirse en los pasillos para encontrar ayuda de algún adulto responsable del lugar. Para su sorpresa se cruza con Kankuro en su camino…

-¿Kankuro?-

El aludido se detiene y se voltea con pocas ganas.

-Ah… Ino, perdón no te había visto… ¿Qué haces por acá a estas horas?-Pregunta con menos interés.

-Es que Sakura se encerró en nuestra habitación y no puedo entrar… no se que le paso…-

-Mm… a si que la rosadita se encerró, eso podría tener algo que ver con la nueva desaparición de Gaara… sigueme-

Kankuro la lleva a la habitación que compartía con Gaara. Cuando llegan abre la puerta y apoya su hombro en el marco de la entrada colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Y todo este desorden?- Pregunta muy sorprendida la rubia.

-No se cuando entre ya estaba así…-

Ino entra a observar mas de cerca un poco asustada por tanto desastre apenas si se podía caminar, las dos camas estaban con el colchón tirado al suelo o pegado a la pared, las sabanas estaban dispersas por todos lados junto con libros y hojas.

-¿Acaso les intentaron robar?- Le pregunta la rubia muy preocupada.

-No creo, además no hay nada de valor real es una habitación como todas-Respondio de forma cortante.

-¿Crees que fue el príncipe?-

-El no esta y no se que fue lo que sucedió… y por lo que me contaste Sakura se encerró- Comenta el muchacho mirándola sin reflejar nada en su mirada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos y la rubia solo atino a acomodar un poco la cama que tenia delante.

-Ino…-

La voz de él la estaba poniendo nerviosa

-¿S-Si?-

Sin mirar ella sigue armando una de las camas.

-¿Te acuerdas del otro día no? Lo que paso en realidad- Dice el manteniendo la misma actitud

-Ehh… ¿Por qué de repente me preguntas esto? Si que me acuerdo- Sentía que no podía mirarlo así que empezó a levantar las cosas del piso.

De repente unos brazos la rodean y la apresan. Ella completamente roja traga saliva.

-Escuche muy bien lo que estabas hablando con el juguetito de Gaara esta mañana como si en verdad fueras tan madura, que arrogante de tu parte insinuar cosas que no te atreverías- Le dijo al oído de manera amenazante.

Las cosas que ella sostenía cayeron al piso en un parpadeo.

-Emm… bueno la verdad es que capas que me emocione un poquito con la forma en que me exprese con mi amiga… pero no era mi intención…-Empezaba a reírse de forma muy nerviosa.

Kankuro la lleva contra la pared y empieza a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, procede a agarrarla de las piernas obligándola a que se siente sobre su pelvis aún estando aprisionada contra la pared.

-¿Puedes sentirlo no?-

-Kankuro… yo…-Dice la rubia llena de vergüenza.

-Ni siquiera estoy excitado y vos estas en una actitud en la cual no se que es lo que quieres- Dicho esto la suelta y se aleja.

-Yo te quiero pero no me siento preparada todavía…estoy insegura-

-Bueno entonces no andes echando en cara a nadie cosas que no hiciste por miedo, no te contradigas-

-Perdon Kankuro… no te enojes, no se por que dije eso antes…- Dijo ella acercándose al morocho muy preocupada.

-No tienes que disculparte, lo único que te pido es que demuestres tu personalidad no que estés sumisa, sino cualquiera podría pasar por encima de ti, es mas podrías ser mía en estos momentos solo por el simple echo de que yo quisiera- Kankuro ve que Ino baja la mirada.

-Realmente no creo que funcione lo nuestro yo busco a una mujer que tenga carácter y sea decidida, y tu realmente necesitas de un tipo que te consuele y que sea un chupamedias contigo, eso no lo vas a encontrar nunca en mi y lo que yo busco no concuerda con lo que me demuestras ser- Sentencia él dándole la espalda.

-Kankuro…-

-Basta Ino, podemos ser bueno amigos supongo-

En ese instante la rubia se pone en frente de el y acerca rápidamente sus labios a los de el rodeando su nuca con sus brazos y conduciéndolo hacia la cama que había ordenado.

El morocho cae sentado correspondiéndole aquel beso, dándose el lujo de saborear aquellos labios como si fuera la última vez

22222222222222

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Se pregunto una voz al unísono de una habitación oscura.

Era la pelirosa que había permanecido adentro toda la tarde abrazada a si misma en un rincón con la ventana y la puerta cerrada para que no entre el sol ni nadie.

Decidió ponerse de pie y en el medio de la obscuridad trato de encontrar su cama, con lo cual se tropezó y callo de lleno al piso.

Sus manos y rodillas amortiguaron la caída pero eso no evito que le doliera, por lo que permaneció acostada boca arriba en el piso.

Se quedo mirando la negrura del techo.

De repente empezó a divisar la forma rectangular del techo y las camas de alrededor de ella como si hubiera adquirido una super-vicion, pero al segundo ya vio todo negro de nuevo.

-Estoy alucinando…- Pensó ella.

Alzó su mano y la coloco en su cara tapándose los ojos, creyó ver luces y figuras extrañas de varios colores.

Hasta que visualizo un punto rojo que cada vez se hacia mas grande hasta finalmente cubrirla toda y fue ahí cuando sintió que algo húmedo y frio acariciaba su labio inferior para luego morderlo ligeramente.

La reacción de Sakura inmediatamente fue de sorpresa por lo que movió sus manos hacia delante de ella chocándolas con unos hombros bastante anchos y masculinos lo que le genero miedo.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par buscaban ver quien era la persona que osaba de besarla sin previo consentimiento. Le causaba incomodidad ver todo negro aunque lo único que pudiera sentir fuera sus hombros y sus labios además de su presencia.

Sakura doblo un poco sus piernas inconscientemente llevando sus pies hacia sus glúteos y pudo sentir el torso de él sobre sus rodillas. En ese momento la pelirosa se petrifico, no entendía lo que sucedía y su cuerpo no sabia como responder.

Recibió un par de besos suaves en las mejillas por parte de el que siguieron su recorrido hasta su cuello y fue ahí cuando además sintió como las manos de el paseaban por alrededor de su cintura subiendo una de sus manos a su espalda y nuca.

La mordió con fuerza succionando un poco de forma instintiva.

Ella se estremeció

Cerro sus ojos agarrándolo de la nuca

Sus piernas se debilitaron cediéndole el paso a aquel intruso.

Sakura sintió el peso de la cintura de él sobre su pelvis quedando ambos cuerpos pegados.

Ese momento parecía eterno.

Rato después los besos de del ilegal fueron subiendo hasta invadir su boca con su lengua como intentando penetrarla.

La pelirosa apretó con mas fuerza sus ojos abriendo mas su boca y aferrándose de su nuca.

No tenia idea de quien era él.

Tenia el corazón roto como para pensar que capas sea Gaara, sentía mucho dolor en su pecho al pensar en él en aquel preciso instante.

Se dejo llevar por los cálidos y apasionados besos que aquella persona le brindaba, sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en quien era.

Se sintió aliviada en el fondo.

¿Será por que seria como una venganza?

¿O porque estaba recibiendo cariño estando despechada de su amor?

Capas si… pero de alguna forma se sentía confortada y consolada.

No le importo quien, simplemente se dejo llevar sin pensar en nada mas,

Solo disfrutar de la suavidad y esponjosidad de aquellos labios y de aquella lengua que rozaba la suya manteniendo un ritmo tanto acelerado como tranquilo.

Se dio el lujo de pasar sus manos por sobre la camisa de él acariciando su torso y espalda.

No falto mucho para que él también hiciera lo mismo con el cuerpo de ella, pero se avivo y paso una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella rasgando un camino desde su abdomen hasta su cintura y espalda jugando con el ganchito de su corpiño.

Eso despertó sentimientos de excitación en ella, por lo que también paso su mano por debajo de la camisa de él, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y su calor.

Inconscientemente subió su camisa cuando intento tocar el abdomen y el pecho de aquel chico, se sintió tentada y entusiasmada por lo que al acto clavo sus uñas en su espalda rasgando un poco aquella perfecta piel.

Sakura percibe sobre su cuerpo el estremecimiento de aquel ilegal por lo que ella hizo y dejo de besarlo.

-¿Dolió? Perdón…- Dijo ella con algo de miedo e interrumpiendo.

Pero no recibió respuesta auditiva de él, solo sintió la presión de algo sobre su entrepierna que la envistió.

Se ruborizo y dejo de moverse al sentir la excitación de él que no paraba de rozarla mientras recibía continuos besos en el cuello y hombro.

¿Fue por rasguñarle la espalda mientras se besaban?

Quien sabe, en realidad la situación era bastante estimulante para los dos.

Pero ella ya estaba teniendo preocupaciones ya estaba dudando de lo que hacia.

Y fue ahí cuando la calidez que abrigaba su cuerpo se esfumo y sintió frío, ¿Estaba alucinando? Pero si era tan real… Extendió un brazo hacia su alrededor pero no sentía nada.

Así que levanto su torso quedando sentada.

-¿Hay alguien?- Pregunto al unisonó.

Unos labios completamente húmedos se apretaron contra los suyos mojándolos e inconscientemente ella después pasa su lengua por sus labios para secarse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió su cuerpo pesado y callo en un sueño.

(...)

Ya se había echo el dia siguiente, los rayos del sol fueron lo suficiente molestos como para despertala.

-mmm me duele la cabeza...- Se quejó la pelirosa tapandose la cara con una mano.

Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama vestida con el uniforme escolar, cosa que lo noto rato después cuando ya se había despertado en su totalidad, recordo lo de aquella noche.

-¿Fue un sueño?- Pregunto a la nada pasando su mano a su frente.

Miro con detalle la habitación y noto que la puerta y la ventana estaban habiertas.

-_Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando me beso y caí dormida..._- Pensó.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y la pelirosa miro asustada, se tranquilizo al ver que era su amiga Ino.

-Por fin te dignaste a abrir ¿Eh?, ¿Se puede saber que paso...?-Pregunta la rubia bastante molesta.

Sakura no le respondió solo se entristecio y clavo la mirada al piso, recordando lo que paso con Gaara y Matsuri.

-¿Bueno no vas a hablar...? Tuve que pasar la noche fuera y tuve suerte de encontrar a Kankuro pero tuve problemas y no hubieran pasado si no te hubieras encerrado como una caprichosa- Recrimino Ino, pero al final suspiro.

-¿Paso algo con Gaara no?- Pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- Respondio Sakura.

-Esta bien no me cuentes si no queres pero cambia un poco ese humor porque en diez minutos tenemos que ir a clases y no vas a querer preocupar a los demas y que te pregunten ¿O si?- Dijo Ino.

-Si ya se... me voy al baño...- Dicho esto la pelirrosa se levanta llevandose concigo una mochila chiquita.

* * *

Cuando llego al baño de las chicas estaba vacío lo cual le parecio muy extraño, pero faltaba re poco para clases asi que se estarian encaminando supuso. Sin perder mas tiempo se acerco a una de las bachas y abrio la canilla, saco de la mochila un estuche que contenia un jabon y empezo a labar su cara con mucha fuerza.

Al terminar miro su cara llena de espuma a trabes del espejo y se echo agua para luego secarse con la toalla.

Suspiro y cerro la canilla evitandose verse en el espejo... Pero no pudo, sus ojos rapidamente pasaron por su cuello y vio la marca, vil prueba de lo susedido.

Recordo aquel beso apasionado de la noche anterior y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de no poder creer lo que hizo... paso su mano por la marca, le ardía un poco.

Sin mas se puso a buscar rapidamente su peine para distraerse de sus pensamientos pero solo se ponia mas tensa.

Suspiro otra vez y cerro los ojos.

-Bueno basta ya paso Sakura...- Se reto a si misma.

Cuando encontro su peine se dispuso a arreglarse el pelo, se sentía rara, como si no se hubiera visto a si misma en años, la que veía a traves del espejo le parecia otra persona.

-Esta no soy yo...- Dijo acercandose al espejo, mirandose en detalle.

Ojos grandes de color verde con unas hermosas pestañas, una nariz envidiablemente chiquita, unos labios carnosos, piel blanca y perfecta como porcelana, un pelo lasio y largo de un color rosado...

-No puedo ser yo asi...- Sakura se negaba lo que era teniendo el autoestima muy baja.

Guardo sus cosas lentamente recordando una y otra vez como el pelirrojo besaba a aquella chica mirandola fijo. Tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

Antes de irse se observo por ultima vez.

-¿Porque me hizo eso?-

(...)

Ya en clases estaban todos los chicos entusiasmado lanzandose papeles ya que la profesora que les tocaba habia faltado. Todos estaban muy alegres ecepto la pelirrosa que era la unica que se encontraba tranquila haciendo garabatos en un papel.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- Se escucha el grito entusiasmado de Naruto quien golpea amistosamente al aludido por la espalda.

-¡Que te pasa Naruto eso duele!- Exclamo su amigo enfadado.

-Bue Sasuke si te molesta tanto anda a la enfermeria de una vez... estuviste asi de quejoso toda la mañana- Interrumpio Kiba cansado de la situación.

-Les dije que no era nada solo no me toquen asi en la espalda- Comento Sasuke sin darle importancia.

La pelirrosa se congelo y el lapiz que tenía en la mano callo.

-¿Susede algo Sakura?- Un rubio interrumpio su estado de trance.

-¿Eh? no nada Naruto, no es nada... jaja...- Dijo Sakura riendo de forma nerviosa mientras agitaba una mano para que se despreocupe.

-...Deberías dejar de meterte en peleas o hablarlo con los profesores si tanto te joden los otros tipos- Alcanzo a escuchar ella por parte de los amigos de Sasuke.

-Basta les dije que no era nada de importancia- Dice Sasuke.

Sakura se voltea y lo mira, él al notar la mirada de ella, la observa tambien sin hacer ningun gesto ni nada.

-Waw ¿Y esa marca de tu cuello Sakura?- Pregunto curioso Naruto.

Y fue cuando cierto pelirrojo entro en escena con su semblante serio de siempre...

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Termine este capitulo! Millones de disculpas por el tiempo que me tarde!! En serio T_T pero bueno no me olvide del todo aca tengo la continuación xD planeo escribir el siguiente capitulo pronto asi logro terminarlo i dejarle un final pero como van las cosas en mi mente y con el echo de ke este será mi ultimo fanfic de Gaara y sakura tengo grandes ideas i planes ._. asike em espero ke me comenten si eske todavía les interesa xD pero en fin, espero ke les guste! A mi me esta gustando como me va kedando, alguno de estos días lo voi a releer desde el principio para ver si se me vienen otros planes para ke kede bien e interesante.**

**Besos a todos! DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO!! O si kieren aportar algo! n_n**


	12. Responde, ¿Qué quieres en verdad?

**Holaa! siempre tarde años luz en escribir los capitulos :S esque estoy en una etapa de negacion(?) cada vez mas cerca del final D: !**

**y no quiero que termine u.u buee igual faltan muchos capitulos e.e tengo muchas cosas pensadas xD **

**pero de a poquito(? bueno me llego un flash inspirativo y lo plasme en word espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

CAPITULO 12

_Responde, ¿Qué quieres en verdad?_

Ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana, el sol invadía de forma cálida todo el salón mientras los alumnos seguían en hora libre. La llegada de aquel pelirrojo hizo que todos bajaran completamente sus niveles de alteración. Él no hizo otra cosa que tomar asiento en uno de los bancos vacios ubicado justo delante de Sakura, chica cuyos ojos no parpadearon ni dejaron de mirarlo, en ningún momento, expresando su sorpresa.

Gaara había entrado sumido completamente en su mundo, como si nadie estuviera ahí con él. Minutos más tarde todos continuaron con lo que hacían como si nada, mientras la chica de cabellos rosados descansaba su mandíbula sobre su mano izquierda dibujando garabatos en una hoja que no miraba. Estaba muy ocupada observando como los cabellos rojizos oscuro de aquel chico que le daba la espalda hacían contraste con su piel pálida de porcelana.

-¡SAKURA!- exclama cierto rubio.

-¿Q-que pasa?- Sakura trataba de reponerse de aquel susto.

-No me respondiste que te paso en el cuello, ¿Qué es esa marca? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Naruto muy preocupado, a lo que todos bajan el tono de voz, escuchando. Gaara sin moverse corrió su vista hacia un costado prestando atención a lo que sucedía atrás.

-¡Ah!, esto…- Murmura riéndose algo nerviosa mientras se tapaba la marca con la palma de su mano.

Miró hacia delante, donde estaba Gaara, al instante bajo la vista.

-No recuerdo bien creo que me caí de la cama y me lastime con la punta de algo, estaba todo oscuro… no te preocupes Naruto estoy bien- Dice sonriéndole al rubio de manera cálida.

Ella corre la vista al cruzarse con los ojos de Sasuke que la observaban fijamente.

-¡Muy bien que diablos esta pasando!- Grita la profesora entrando tarde a su clase.

-¿Llego tarde y ya se comportan como niños de primaria?- Sigue retando mientras se ubicaba en su escritorio, esperando que todos tomen sus asientos por respeto.

-Perfecto, veo que nos entendemos, eh de suponer que el joven Sasuke tiene muchas ganas de pasar al pizarrón a escribir el ejercicio que quedo por hacer en la clase anterior- Dice de forma sarcástica al verlo tan cómodamente sentado encima de su banco y no en su silla como corresponde.

Naruto se exalta -¡¿Había tarea?- pregunta por lo bajo a sus amigos sin recibir mas que un golpe por parte de Sasuke.

El morocho saca sus hojas y pasa al frente a escribir lo que le pidió su profesora.

Sakura lo observaba hundida entre la imaginación de su mundo y los recuerdos que guardaba su piel, asociándolo con lo que veía en Sasuke, en los movimientos y las características físicas de su compañero con las sensaciones de las caricias de aquella noche.

Todo encajaba como las piezas de un rompecabezas, ¿Habrá sido él realmente?

El ilegal que sin permiso gozo de su corazón despechado…

Al terminar apoya la tiza sobre el escritorio, silencio total.

-Bien… esta todo bien, si lo hicieron así entonces lo tienen bien, si no corríjanlo- Dice la profesora un tanto molesta.

-Pido permiso para ir a la enfermería…- Pide Sasuke de manera tranquila.

-De acuerdo Sasuke, solo porque parece que fuiste el único en hacer la tarea- Responde el adulto a cargo mirando muy seriamente a sus alumnos que no se mosqueaban ni en mirar.

El chico se retira del curso con ese mismo semblante de tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Muy bien todos saquen el libro en la pagina 44…- La profe empieza la clase borrando una parte del pizarrón.

-"_Tengo que sacarme la duda…_"- Sakura alza su mano.

- El enunciado dice… ¿Sakura quieres leer?- Pregunta la señora al ver que su alumna intentaba llamar su atención.

-No, profesora necesito ir al baño ahora- Dice la pelirosa abrazando su pansa.

-Falta un rato para el recreo… ya irás-

-Pero profesora no respondo de mi, ingerí mucho liquido…- Insistió la muchacha.

-Esta bien señorita Haruno, más vale que vaya y vuelva apenas salga- Condiciona la profesora.

La chica de cabellos rosados sale disparada de su silla tras la confirmación del adulto a cargo de la clase, pero no precisamente a hacer lo que pidió.

Perdida en los miles de caminos y direcciones de aquellos pasillos logro encontrar la enfermería, cuya puerta se hallaba medio abierta, ella en su completa curiosidad asoma su mirada con cautela.

Sus ojos jade se deslumbraron ante el inerme estado en el que se lo veía a su compañero Sasuke, quien estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, benévolo ante la enfermera que remojaba algo de algodón con alcohol.

El chico de cabellos negros empieza a sacarse la corbata y la camisa dejando la piel de su torso desnuda e indefensa.

La pelirosa se sorprendió al ver las marcas con forma de arañazos en su espalda, sentía que esas marcas la señalaban a ella como culpable y a su mente vino aquella sensación de rasguñarlo, había sido él quien estuvo la otra noche.

De manera dócil Sasuke soporta el ardor que le proporcionaba el rose del alcohol sobre las heridas de su piel.

-No es de entrometida que lo digo, pero no permitas que tu novia si es que tienes lastime así tu cuerpo sea cual sea la situación… porque no creo que haya sido un gato o un amigo…- Comenta la enfermera mientras vendaba la espalda del muchacho tras haberle echado algo de polvo cicatrizante.

-No pasa nada… nos dejamos llevar- Dice Sasuke de forma muy tranquila sin darle importancia a la causa de su herida.

-Me parece que es demasiado novata entonces, si ante un poco de excitación responde así…- Dice la enfermera manera cálida riéndose un poco para simpatizar.

Sakura se sintió muy ofendida

_-"¿Acaso me dijo novata? ¿Pero quien se cree que es esa maldita vieja, una sexóloga?"- _Piensa la pelirosa apretando con fuerza su puño mientras que una vena de enojo latía en su frente al mejor estilo anime.

-Si, creo que anduvo mucho con los libros y el estudio- Sasuke se empieza a vestir y acomodarse.

-Que tierna, bueno mejor así, prefiero eso a que vengas a verme con la herida de alguna pelea- Alaga sonriendo la señora.

_-" esta bien maldita sea sigan burlándose que total es gratis"- _Sakura cierra inocentemente sus ojos tratando de contener su ira.

-¿Sakura?-

¿Eh?- La aludida abre los ojos sorprendida,

Y lo primero que ve es una camisa blanca.

Nerviosa alza la vista lentamente.

-¿Sasuke?-

Se pone de pie al instante acomodándose la ropa riendo tontamente. Él sin preguntar nada mas, pasa de largo siguiendo su camino, ignorándola. Ella deja de reir, reaccionando.

-¡Espera!- La chica de pelo rosado mira atrás.

No había nadie.

Camina hacia la dirección en la que supuso que tomo, hasta llegar al final del pasillo, mira para ambos caminos, no supo porque pero tomo cualquiera al azar, había muchas puertas, se había ido para la parte de las habitaciones de los hombres. Distraida tratando de encontrar a su compañero se perdió.

-Habría jurado que vino por acá… o capas regreso al curso, genial Sakura- Se decía a si misma.

Dejo de caminar permaneciendo de piel, llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro.

_Entonces fue él… _

…

_Esas marcas…_

…

_ . Se las hice yo._

Fue cuando sintió que una cálida presencia abrigaba su cuello, sacándola de su océano mental.

-¿Qué haces acá?- Escucho una voz masculina.

Sakura se voltea y sus ojos verdes se cruzan con la mirada penetrante y dominante de su compañero Sasuke. Quien estaba inclinado, quedando ambos cara a cara, a escasos centímetros, la pelirosa se deleito ante la perfecta piel inmaculada como la porcelana de aquel chico. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en detalle desde tan cerca.

Sasuke era un chico bastante atractivo para cualquier chica, podría obtener a quien quisiera solo con saludar. Era alto, con hombros anchos, y una presencia muy marcada, fácilmente llamaría la atención entre tanta gente, aún con ese semblante sereno, carente de miedos e inseguridades, preocupaciones y responsabilidades.

Nunca le presto atención realmente, Gaara era el único que lograba desordenarle el pensamiento, los sentimientos, las emociones y sensaciones.

Se ruborizo un poco… pero junto valor y lo enfrento,

_No se iba a quedar sin explicaciones_.

-La otra noche… ¿Por qué…?- Fue silenciada por los labios de su compañero.

Sasuke paso su mano por la nuca de la Sakura para que no escape, dejando que sus dedos se entrelacen con esos suaves cabellos rosados, teniéndola completamente a su merced.

Tira hacia atrás, obligándola a cederle la pálida piel de su cuello.

La mordió con suavidad, ella gimió como respuesta al estimulo.

La chica se ruborizo aún mas.

-Espiar no trae nada bueno…Sakura-

En ese instante la lleva contra una pared, donde la luz no llegaba. Pasa su lengua por sobre el labio inferior de ella, marcando un camino antes de ejercer presión con su boca sobre el mismo.

La deseaba tanto, para el solo, pensar que ese maldito mimado, la tenía completamente bobalizada hacia hervir su sangre en odio,  
¿Por qué Gaara y no él?  
¿Qué no tenía él que Gaara si tendría?  
¿Por qué habiendo tantas chicas en el endemoniado instituto el pelirrojo justo tenía que empecinarse en Sakura? La misma que a él le gustaba…

Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos toma el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos, profundizando el beso. Le importaba una mierda si ella no sintiera nada por él, se reprimió tanto su dolor y su bronca durante todo el transcurso del año que no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, sea cual sea las consecuencias que eso atraiga, necesitaba saciarse aunque fuera la única y ultima vez.

Como mínimo mantener un recuerdo perfecto y hermoso, de lo que siempre anheló, tenerla para él solo.

* * *

La pelirosa se encontraba sin rumbo, perdida en el colegio, perdida en sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Estaba ahí con Sasuke, quien le proporcionaba uno de los besos mas apasionantes lleno de deseo que toda chica podría querer…

Pero… ¿Y ella? ¿Qué quería…?

_Gaara…_

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

Por más que rezara a dios, eso nunca iba a pasar, era algo imposible, un sueño nada más…

Un sueño en donde tenía que abrir los ojos y ajustarse a la realidad.

Y eso hizo abrió de a poco sus ojos,

Lo primero que vio fue unas pestañas rectas de color negro, y de ellas brotaron unas lagrimas.

Delante de ella tenía a Sasuke, un muchacho de perfil bajo a comparación de Gaara, estuvo con ella cuando peor se sentía, trato de hacer que abriera los ojos y entendiera lo imposible que era su relación con el príncipe, y hasta el último momento hizo lo posible por llamar su atención, ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en hacer todas esas cosas cuando podría estar tranquilo en otra situación?

Por que de alguna manera tuvo algo de esperanza en Sakura y en sus sentimientos hacia ella… no se rindió… hasta el último de sus recursos… ese beso.

Era lo que lo diferenciaba de Gaara, ¿Dónde estaba el cariño que sentía por ella? ¿Por qué no renunció todo lo que tenía por ser una persona común y corriente como ella como todos?, Siempre se dice que por amor uno es capas de dejar cualquier cosa que funcione como muro, ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Gaara acercándose a una simple plebeya sin valor alguno en la aristocracia?

Se sintió como un juguete, sin importancia, desvalorizada y engañada ¿Y todas esas cosas que él le dijo y todos esos momentos con él? ¿Era solo un juego para entretenerse? Capas al ver la situación, al ver que su juego se torno más serio arriesgando su posición en la aristocracia, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, tratando de alejarla de él… recordó el beso que él se dio con Matsuri, ese beso que logro hacer que tiemble su corazón

_~Nunca te tuve_

_Y nunca te perdí…_

_El amor es una cosa _

_Que se da de pronto y de forma natural_

_Lleno de fuego_

_Si lo fuerzas se marchita_

_Y sin tener principio_

_Llega a su final~_

Los ojos de Sakura desbordaron lágrimas sin cesar, casi ahogándose en el dolor que sentía en su pecho, como si alguna fuerza extraña le impidiera respirar. Sasuke lentamente dejo de besarla y la observó manteniendo la escasa distancia entre ambos. Le parecía tan hermosa y tan frágil como una figurita de cristal, maldecía con toda su alma al desgraciado de Gaara solo por ser él, el dueño del corazón de Sakura, no se la merecía, no la cuidaba, no hacia nada por ella, ni siquiera intentaba estar a su lado, ni hablarle.

Es más la hacia sufrir, ella lloraba, derramaba gotas de dolor por Gaara, pero eso estaba fuera de sus manos, Sasuke aunque tratara no podía modificar los sentimientos de la pelirosa… aunque sabia muy bien, que si ella le dedicaba su cariño a él, no permitiría que se pusiera así de mal por su culpa.

-Probablemente me odies… pero si estuviera en el lugar él, no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que estas sufriendo por mis actos- Sakura hizo algo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me gustaría cambiar lo que sentís… ser yo el que te importe… pero no quiero ser un reemplazo- El muchacho tomó distancia de ella, dándole la espalda, sin cambiar ese semblante carente de emociones.

A decir verdad se sentía mal, tenía que alejarse de ella, sabia lo que le iba a responder, y de cierta forma tenía un poco de miedo, en realidad nunca se había sentido así antes…  
Nunca le intereso realmente una persona…

La chica de cabellos rosados se quedo inmóvil mirándolo, si seguía así en esa actitud de encaprichada con Gaara capas… se quede sin nada, probablemente pierda a la única persona quien realmente le importara. Dejó de pensar en su dolor y se puso en el lugar de Sasuke…

-No soy muy sociable o demostrativo ni tampoco anduve con la misma cantidad de mujeres que Gaara… pero-

Ella va y se adelanta a él, con la mirada al suelo, seca sus lagrimas, junta valor y lo mira.

-Entiendo lo que trataste de decirme todo este tiempo…y también entiendo por que lo hiciste…- La mirada de la pelirosa se entristece y regresa al suelo

-ya entendí que por mucho que quiera a Gaara nada va a cambiar, y no es capas de arriesgar nada por mi… lo que te diferencia de él… por más que este en otra trataste de llamar mi atención a pesar de mis rechazos… no vi que siempre estuviste conmigo, como amigo…- Lo mira al final.

Su compañero se le acerca, a lo que ella junta sus dos manos sobre su pecho en un intento simbólico de agarrar su corazón.

Sasuke alza uno de sus brazos, acercando su palma hacia el rostro de ella, secando con su pulgar las lágrimas que se encontraban en su cachete, por debajo de su ojo.

Sakura había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza como esperando un golpe, pero se sorprendió ante ese gesto, fue muy tierno...

Así sin decir nada mas...

* * *

El timbre sonó y junto a él una oleada de griterío alegre resonaba en los pasillos.

-Vamos a tener problemas con la profesora me parece- Dice Sakura de manera alegre, agarrándose con una mano la nuca y sacando un poco su lengua de costado como los niños traviesos.

Sasuke sonríe levemente y se dispone a caminar con una mano en el bolsillo. La pelirosa decide seguirlo, ya que no sabía como volver por si sola... tampoco estaba segura de si ese era el camino que había tomado hasta llegar ahí pero él le transmitía seguridad y le hacía ver que no estaba sola. Lo observo en silencio desde atrás, veía su nuca, cubierta por algunos de sus mechones negros, esos pelos lacios alborotados le daban un look bastante rebelde aunque fueran cortos y no tuviera gel. Se lo veía tan alto y tan sofisticadamente masculino que le parecía perfecto, encima se preocupaba por ella... capas si era para ella... capas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del curso Sakura se quedo y su compañero entró a verse con sus amigos que en seguida le preguntaron porque tardó tanto y que había pasado. La pelirosa solo miraba, sin siquiera asomarse, pensando...

-¡Sakura!- La aludida se asusta.

-¿Q- Ino?- Trata de recuperar el aire

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más!- Reta a su amiga muy enojada.

-Bueno ¡Perdón!, pero quería saber si ya te sentías mejor, lo de ayer a la noche y esta mañana me dejo preocupada...- Explica la rubia agarrándose de la cintura.

-Si estoy bien...- Comenta Sakura con pocas ganas.

-Que raro generalmente cuando alguien dice si estoy bien, sonríe o muestra alegría, no pone cara de "Ya no queda nada me saquearon la casa" - Bromea Ino.

La pelirosa no responde.

-Sakura me estas preocupando ¿Qué paso?- Estaba muy intrigada su amiga.

Pero ella siguió sin responder nada, solo alzo la mirada apuntando a cierto pelirrojo, Ino entendió en seguida.

...

-¡Gaara mi amoorr! ¡Que suerte que ya es recreo, mi clase fue la más aburrida!- Grita una morocha irrumpiendo el pasillo.

El chico se encontraba hablando con Kankuro, completamente paralelo a la situación.

-¡Y tenía tantas ganas de verte y estar contigo!- Dice Matsuri abrazándolo de atrás como un niño chiquito abraza a su oso grande de peluche antes de dormir.

Gaara se voltea al mismo tiempo que libera lentamente su cintura del agarra de la muchacha. Como si estuviera acostumbrado.

...

-Ah pero eso ya todos lo sabíamos, que ahora estaba comprometido con ella, es contra su voluntad, se la tiene que aguantar nada más...- Dice Ino sin darle importancia.

-Pero es por eso que yo estoy mal, no parece que la repudiara...- Comenta Sakura e Ino vuelve a mirar.

Gaara le da un beso en la frente a lo que la morocha cae derretida al piso con dos corazón dibujados en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, eso, me da asco...- Dice la rubia dándole la espalda a lo que veía para mirar a su amiga.

-Me miró...- Susurra la pelirosa desbastada, cada vez, mirarlo la destrozaba aún mas.

-Sakura...- La rubia de ojos claros la abraza.

-Es como si me lo hiciera a propósito... no entiendo porque...-Sakura responde al abrazo hundiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de su amiga.

-¡Quisiera desaparecer, que me trage la tierra, me arrepiento de todo, me siento como una mierda!-Dijo entre lágrimas.

La rubia sentía mucha bronca hacia su compañero pelirrojo, ¿Como alguien podría ser así con los sentimientos de otra persona? ¿Así tan fácil? ¿Sin respeto, sin vergüenza?, y eso que creía que en verdad quería a su amiga Sakura... no todo lo que brilla es oro.

No hizo más que contener a su amiga, se veía culpable por que ella apoyaba a la relación que tenía su amiga con él...

Pero las cosas cambian.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunta Naruto.

-Nada Naruto, no le des importancia, Sakura esta bien...-Dice Ino tratando de desviar la atención.

Pero atrás del rubio salen los demás chicos y Sasuke.

-Yo me encargo, la voy a llevar un rato afuera...- Dice el chico de cabellos negros, distanciando a Sakura de todos, sin dejar que la vean.

-Asi que así están las cosas eh...- Comenta la rubia, viendo como se marchaba su compañero con su amiga.

-¿Que cosas?- Preguntan Kiba y Naruto completamente desentendidos de todo.

- ¿Pero que hacen todavía acá? ¡Metanse en sus cosas!, ¡Hace tu tarea Naruto o le diré a mamá que te la pasas pabeando!- Los auyenta Ino.

-¡Es verdad no hice nada! ¡Kiba ayuda!- Grita Naruto asustado.

-¿Qué me pedís ayuda si yo nunca hago la tarea? es una perdida de tiempo, prefiero pasarla en los jardines- Dice el morocho totalmente despreocupado.

-Dios no tienen arreglo...- Suspira la rubia agarrandose la frente.

_. Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno aca el fin del capitulo numero 12, capas este un poco corto pero bueno, tenía que actualizar!****  
espero en breve poder seguir escribiendo las continuaciónes, pero bueno, volviendo a la historia,  
****lo que quiero reflejar es un amor imposible posible, como el que tengo yo en la vida real :)****  
boe era lo mas deprimente xD , pero de algo hay que inspirarse y de alguna forma hay que descargarse(?)  
****mas que concentrarme en los personajes, estoy tratando de mostrar los vinculos y relaciones que se van dando  
como en la vida real, con las limitaciones y las alegrías, y todo lo que viene atado a los sentimientos humanos D: **

**Aviso que me leí el libro de Chubasco de Cielo Latini y me influenció bastante, es muy buen libro me gusto mucho :)  
**

**asi que pueden esperarse cualquier cosa eh ;) **

**Saludos gente!, dejen sus reviews ! ^^  
**


	13. La victima se enamora del victimario

**A estas alturas creo que hay cosas que voy a obviar y vamos directamente a la historia n.n capas noten un poco diferente la manera de expresarme, y tal vez les guste y puedan comprenderlo mejor que mis analfabestia de lenguaje que use en mis primeros capítulos de la historia D: **

**En fin, empezemos!**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 13

_"Cuando la victima se enamora del victimario"_

Ya era casi mediodía, el sol en tono primavera animaba todo el terreno escolar, el verde fresco de los jardines del colegio brillaba brindando alegría y energía a quien lo observase. Fue por eso tal vez, que Sasuke casi por instinto llevo a Sakura hacia esos espacios de recreación con el que el colegio contaba.

Con su brazo acogiendo a la pelirosa la guía hasta uno de los arboles que había, donde ella decide recostarse para poder admirar el cielo celeste con el blanco esponjoso de las nubes a través de las pequeñas sombras que le brindaban las hojas de aquel árbol que se movían con el viento. El chico por su lado, con sus manos descansando en sus bolsillos, opta por observarla desde el silencio y la calidez de la situación.

A decir verdad el no era muy diferente a Gaara… los dos apreciaban mejor las cosas a distancia, al lado de si mismos en un intento de meditación y tranquilidad. Si no fuera por el orgullo los dos se llevarían medianamente bien a pesar de los enfrentamientos que generaría tener una amistad con el mismo carácter que el tuyo y las mismas apreciaciones y ese intento de marcar la diferencia con el otro ante la desesperación de estar frente a un espejo.

Sasuke poso su mirada hacia los hermosos paisajes que lo rodeaban, tras escuchar el suspiro de relajación de Sakura, de cierta forma sus corazones se reconfortaron al estar rodeados de vida.

-Esta parte del colegio siempre me reanima…- Comenta la pelirosa de manera alegre colocando sus manos sobre su pansa expresando satisfacción -Es tan tranquilo-.

El chico de cabellos negros cierra sus ojos esbozando una leve sonrisa, el también se sentía mejor… logro que ella se calmara y se sintiera bien gracias a él… y también de alguna forma… estaba con ella después de todo. Y eso marcaba la diferencia entre él y Gaara, se sentía victorioso.

Decidió destruir la distancia que hasta hace unos minutos respetaba y se dio el privilegio de posicionarse a centímetros de ella, lo que en términos mas simples se diría que se sentó a su lado dejando sus piernas flexionadas, inclinado hacia delante.

La observó nuevamente, y se desconecto del tiempo.

¿Por qué hacia todo eso por ella? ¿Por qué le interesaba? ¿Por qué le preocupaba? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo atrapara?, si vamos a ser honestos, lo físico, ser una chica linda no siempre es suficiente para enamorar o atrapar la atención de alguien, no todos tienen los mismos gustos, y todos somos diferentes. En todo caso se hubiera interesado en alguna otra, si ella le gustaba solo porque le parecía la mas hermosa sería estúpido ser así de superficial, a decir verdad había miles de chicas en ese colegio, y todas con su encanto, decir que le gustaba porque era linda no era un buen justificativo, él no era de esa clase de hipócritas.

Mucho menos Gaara, aunque siempre salió con varias chicas fue solo para probar, para encontrar a la que en verdad le genere sentimientos intensos y pueda proponerla como su prometida ante el rey y todos. Pero simplemente no encontraba a esa chica, y las chicas con las que interactuó por mas hermosas que fueran, cada cosa que hacían o decían que le resultara molesto empeoraba la visión que tenía de ellas y simplemente se le hacía insoportable. Y como tenía cierto carácter y orgullo podía romper sin culpa y sin consideración varios corazones, por que en realidad nunca sintío amor ni tampoco que lo amaran, el creía estar rodeado de mentiras.

De todas formas el pelirrojo no era una mala persona, era honesto y sin vueltas, si realmente no sentía algo lo decía sin cuidado en sus palabras y sin tirar tiempo a la basura. Mientras algunos decían "perdón, estoy confundido pero creo que te quiero, necesito tiempo" el decía "No me genera ningún sentimiento esto, adiós" sin vacilación, sin crear falsas expectativas, prefería que lo vean como un pecho frío a que lo acusen de andar ilusionando a todas, como quien ladra y no muerde.

Sasuke en cambio estuvo alejado de todo eso, repudiaba las chicas que se acercaban a Gaara le era igual que mirar bosta de caballo con moscas volando alrededor, él por simple desprecio al pelirrojo se limitaba a ignorar a sus pretendientes aunque le trajera soltería. No nacía de él conocer a alguna chica o acercarse o crear algún tipo de relación, simplemente porque no quería estar igual que Gaara, quien a diferencia le encantaba la popularidad y resaltar. Si los dos eran muy orgullosos y bastante competitivos, fue a raíz de que el pelinegro rechazo en el pasado la solicitud de amistad del pelirrojo… oh si, eran muy orgullosos, y como frutilla del pastel se hizo gran amigo del hiperactivo e infantil de Naruto.

Pero esa chica de cabellos rosados logro que se mentalizaran en lo mismo, admitiéndolo, ella era muy linda, tenía todo su encanto de mujer… pero eso era solo un complemento que los tenía magnetizados. Ella tenía un ángel… y sin tener nada, ni fama, ni popularidad, ni dinero, resaltaba, por su inteligencia y lógica en clases, y por su forma de ser sin caretas ni pretensiones con sus amigos.

Era realmente buena, algo tímida al principio, pero no discriminó a nadie y siempre trato a todos por igual inclusive a Gaara, que él fuera el príncipe no lo hacia mas ni menos ante los ojos de ella. Nunca trató al pelirrojo de manera especial y consentida por su posición en la aristocracia, y eso fue lo que los atrapó. Esa inocencia y honestidad, sin miedo a desafiar, considerando a todos por como son como persona y sin prejuicios.

Que ella se haya enamorado del príncipe siendo una simple plebeya era una locura, y que él le correspondiera era aún mas impensable. Pero ella no estaba enamorada de "el príncipe", ella se había fijado en Gaara, como persona, no por su linaje ni imagen, eso en realidad era lo que odiaba, la barrera entre los dos. Por eso el pelirrojo la quería, sabía que ella sin miedo era capas de pegarle una cachetada como a cualquier otro chico normal, que no haría como las demás que le temerían o intentarían caerle bien a él haciendo todo lo que diga solo porque era el príncipe, por su linaje, por su fama y popularidad. Odiaba eso.

Al pelirrojo le encantaba que lo tratara como a una persona, como a Gaara, eso hacía que él la respetara a pesar de las diferencias sociales, y que la considerara como a una persona y no una mosca más.

De todas formas Sasuke no quería que ellos dos estuvieran juntos sobre todo porque a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sakura consideraba que Gaara no se merecía a la pelirosa. Si en lugar del pelirrojo ella compartiera el sentimiento de cariño amoroso fuera con Naruto o algún otro amigo, de seguro él los dejaría tranquilos y apoyaría la relación porque tendría la seguridad de que estaría feliz y bien.

Y lo de Gaara la hacía llorar y sufrir, el pelinegro lo odiaba y no confiaba en él así que simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, respiro profundo y suspiro sin exagerar. Corrió los mechones de pelo que tapaban la cara dormida de la pelirosa y volvía a tomar distancia con ella. Se la veía tan tranquila, era gracioso pensar que se quedo dormida así sin mas… ¿Tanto se quedo pensando?, en fin. Estaba contento en su interior, no permitiría que ella sufriera.

En ese instante, admirando como los cabellos largos y rosados de ella reposaban a su alrededor, se prometió no dejar que ella sufra, haría lo posible por su bienestar.

* * *

Terminadas las clases y con el cielo anaranjado suenan las campanas del colegio espantando algunas palomas.

Din don dan dan

Dan don din dan

Todos los alumnos empiezan a guardar sus cosas y retirarse de las aulas a realizar otras actividades de libre albedrío, algunos iban a algún club escolar, otros a entrenar en los distintos deportes a elección, otros iban a talleres de arte o cosas por el estilo o simplemente iban a sus habitaciones a terminar sus tareas o echarse a dormir.

-¡Sakura!- Una rubia barre a la gente hasta llegar a la susodicha.

-Ja ja… ¿Ino que pasa?- Pregunta la pelirosa con una gota en la cabeza un poco avergonzada por el escándalo.

-¡Me saque un diez en matemáticas no lo puedo creer!- Festeja Ino energéticamente, era innegable que era hermana de Naruto.

-¡Que bien Ino, me alegro que te haya ido bien!- Felicita Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Todo fue gracias a que Kankuro me explico- Dice la chica de pelo rubio con ambas manos sobre sus cachetes ruborizados mientras movía su cara de lado a lado con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura se ríe un poco del gesto de tonta enamorada que hacía su amiga pero en el fondo estaba contenta, seguía muy contenta, siempre tuvo a sus amigos a su lado, y la felicidad de ellos la contentaba y animaba a estar bien.

-Entonces anda y agradéceselo estoy segura que se pondrá muy contento de saber que te ayudo en eso- Comenta la muchacha de ojos verdes con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero…- La rubia se calma y la mira con preocupación a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Ino, estoy bien, gracias a ustedes, y a Sasuke me siento mejor- Interrumpe el silencio la chica de cabellos rosados regalándole a su amiga una sonrisa honesta.

-Es que es probable que me quede un buen rato con él… ¿De verdad vas a estar bien sola?-Pregunta preocupada su amiga.

Sakura baja la vista.

-En serio no te hagas problema, de todas formas tengo tarea que hacer…-

-¡Esta bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde!- Se despide con un abrazo la rubia y sale corriendo felizmente en busca de su chico.

La pelirosa suspira y retoma su camino con tranquilidad, mientras observaba como el pasillo se teñía de un tono anaranjado gracias a la iluminación que entraba desde las enormes ventanas del colegio.

-Ahora que lo pienso mucha tarea no tengo, solo leer un libro… tendré que pasar por la biblioteca… en fin…- Se dice a ella misma dirigiéndose a esa parte del colegio.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca se encontró con un lugar realmente impecable, al parecer alguien se tomó el trabajo de limpiar y organizar bien. La bibliotecaria si que trabajaba, y por supuesto iba a felicitarla, capas nadie notaba las diferencias, después de todo eran muchos libros en estantes, pero hay personas a quien les apasiona leer, los lleva a otro mundo, y por eso, que este ordenado y prolijo les resultaba realmente agradable.

Así se aprecia mejor la variedad.

-Buenas tardes señorita Haruno- Saluda una señora con anteojos de pelo marrón recogido de manera elegante, usaba una camisa liviana de mangas largas color blanco y la clásica pollera oscura ajustada y larga hasta las rodillas acompañado de unos lindos tacos negros y medias traslúcidas.

-¡Ah, hola Profesora Komugi!, estaba viendo que la bibliotecaria se encargó de ordenarlo todo…- Comenta la pelirosa mirando a todas partes con entusiasmo.

-Ella se encuentra enferma, por ende yo estuve a cargo de su labor, claro que tuve que ajustarlo a mis horarios disponibles- Sonríe la profesora

-Con razón… bueno vine a buscar el libro que nos encargo leer para filosofía…- Dice la joven buscando algo en su mochila.

-Pero si les repartí fotocopias de las hojas, en realidad el libro tiene varias historias que las vamos a ver después, y una parte de un resumen de ideas que veremos más al final para cerrar el tema…- Comenta la profesora acomodándose los anteojos.

-Si pero… me gustaría leerlo todo, me interesó bastante…- Dice Sakura prácticamente rogando por el libro.

La profesora suspira y va en busca de tan anhelado libro y se lo entrega, a decir verdad estaba contenta de que uno de sus alumnos este interesado realmente en lo que enseña, así que no pudo negarse a su pedido.

-Muchísimas gracias profesora- Agradece muy alegre la joven de cabellos rosados y parte para su habitación de manera rápida sin tiempo que perder.

* * *

Esa tarde Sakura se la paso leyendo, hundiéndose en la realidad que veía a través de las palabras de cada hoja, comprendiendo los diferentes puntos de vista y matices de los conflictos que relataba el escritor del libro. Llegada la noche, saca unas hojas y empieza a realizar la tarea que tenía, la profesora les había pedido que hicieran un resumen de las ideas que habían comprendido de la historia que tenían que leer.

_~Trama: La victima de un secuestro que se enamora de su secuestrador_

_~Desarrollo: Cuando la víctima es atrapada en el mundo de su captor  
debe depender de él para sobrevivir  
y cuando él la trata amablemente,  
ella siente como si él fuera su salvador,  
aunque de echo él sea la raíz de todo mal._

_~Explicación: En la oscuridad del sufrimiento y la soledad,  
todo lo que él tenía que hacer era extender su mano con amabilidad  
y ella se enamoraría de él._

Cuando termino de escribir, lo leyó de nuevo para verificarlo, satisfecha con su trabajo lo dejo a un costado y con un suspiro se recostó sobre su cama para mirar el techo.

Se quedo pensando acerca de ese tema y las últimas palabras que escribió resonaban en su pensamiento…

_En la oscuridad del sufrimiento y la soledad,_

_todo lo que él tenía que hacer era extender su mano con amabilidad_

_y ella se enamoraría de él._

En ese momento el recuerdo de Sasuke vino a su mente, todo lo que hizo por ella y para estar con ella… se sentía mal consigo misma, se sentía una pésima persona. En un intento de querer esquivarse ella misma gira sobre sí poniéndose de lado y de cara a la pared con una mano sobre su almohada a centímetros de su rostro.

_Pobre Sasuke, se habrá sentido muy mal por mi culpa…_

_No se lo merece… tengo que disculparme con él…_

Inconscientemente arruga y aprieta la almohada con su mano, en un intento de desquitarse consigo misma.

*tock tock*

Sakura abre los ojos de par en par,

¿Quién sería a estás horas?

Ino no tendría por que llamar a la puerta…

Se levantó rápido de su cama, se acomodo un poco la ropa y se dirigió al instante a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa al abrir se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que…

-¿…?- Sakura se quedó sorprendida,

Iba a decir algo pero justo esa persona se metió enseguida cerrando su puerta tras él. Sakura lo miró a los ojos completamente muda, en seguida sintió como si sus piernas perdieran fuerza y callo sentada al suelo.

Sus lágrimas no esperaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes, que no podía pestañar, ella sentía una presión que no le permitía respirar y los nervios y las dudas que cruzaban su mente no la ayudaban para nada.

_¿Por qué…?_

No quería creerlo, no quería verlo.

Todos menos él.

El chico no hizo mas que correr y abrazarla fuertemente, ella sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, la bronca la impulsaba a querer empujarlo a la mierda lejos de ella, que no la toque, no quería nada, ni siquiera entender, ni ser participe de ninguna clase de juego sádico.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS ACÁ…?- Grito entre llantos tratando de alejarlo.

Trataba de empujarlo lejos de ella, de verdad trataba, pero no podía, era más fuerte, y más grande físicamente, la impotencia que ella sentía al no poder controlar la situación la hacía llorar, honestamente estaba cansada de eso, no quería saber nada. Pero el la agarro de la nuca…

-¡RESPONDEME GAA…!-

En ese momento la acerca rápidamente a él y apoya sus labios sobre su boca.

Ella cierra fuertemente sus ojos tratando de no llorar, no entendía nada y no quería sufrir por alguien que la dejaba y cuando quería volvía para atormentarla, no quería creerle ni quererlo aún más. Pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo no hacía caso a sus ordenes, era como si estuviera poseída, por el deseo de querer sentir que él en verdad la quería.

Cuando se calmo, el pelirrojo se separa lentamente de ella, manteniendo esa misma compostura de tranquilidad y seriedad. Ese rostro de "voy en serio no estoy jugando" de él que ella no podía ver la observaba, buscando en ella complicidad. Pero ella sentía culpa, sentía que se auto traicionaba a si misma, sabía que si seguía, que si lo miraba a los ojos, no iba a poder.

-Lamento silenciarte así… nadie sabe que estoy acá- Dijo él con esa voz tan suave y característica de él.

El pelirrojo estaba tranquilo y quería que ella también, y que lo escuche sin discusiones dramáticas.

La pelirosa baja su vista y los dos quedan en silencio por un rato, pero cerca, el uno del otro. Gaara la miraba esperando alguna respuesta de ella, pero era como si ya no tuvieran más nada que decir, cualquier cosa que se dijeran llevaría a la discusión y se enterarían que él estaba ahí. (Además de que era hombre, de noche, y en la sección de las damas que estaba estrictamente prohibido el ingreso de los muchachos)

El joven de cabellos rojizos tratando de mimarla, acaricia su pelo corriéndolo para atrás de la espalda de la chica y accidentalmente ve aquella marca roja que tenía en el cuello. Se sorprendió, eso no parecía para nada un simple moretón de haberse chocado con algo.

-¡Solo vete y déjame tranquila, no arruines mi paz!- Pide Sakura sin tener la fuerza para mirarlo a la cara.

Gaara se pone de pie y se aleja de ella,

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- Pregunta fríamente.

La chica de pelo rosado se sorprende y recuerda la marca de su cuello, atina a tapársela con la mano y a hundirse mas en si misma. Las lagrimas eran inevitables…

-¡Déjame vivir mi vida, si ya sabes que no podemos estar!, ¿Por qué me arrastras a este sufrimiento?-

-No todo lo que ves es real- Dice el dándole la espalda.

-¿Eh…?- Pregunta ella sorprendida.

- Ese también es otro de los mensajes de la historia que nos encargo la profesora de filosofía, deberías prestar mas atención a esos detalles sino tu tarea estará incompleta- Comenta el tranquilamente antes de salir por la puerta.

Sakura se quedo un buen rato así como estaba, en un estado completo de transe… hasta que pudo recobrar la fuerza suficiente como para levantar sus brazos y secarse las lagrimas.

_No importa lo que diga Gaara, yo ya tome una decisión…_

Mira fuerte y decidida hacia la puerta… se levanta rápidamente y sale de esa habitación. Era completamente de noche y había pocas personas dando vueltas por el lugar, pero tuvo que frenar y ocultarse al encontrarse con cierta gente.

-Por dios santo- Exclama una voz femenina propia de Matsuri.

-Deberías calmarte, me parece que le estas resultando insoportable y cargosa con él, y si te lo tengo que repetir, te lo repetiré, el recién te conoce, eres una extraña para él y al parecer ya venía interesado en alguien mas…- Dice otra voz femenina a su amiga en una de esas típicas conversaciones.

-¿Pero acaso no le parezco linda? ¿Por qué me besa entonces?- Pregunta la morocha haciendo puchero como una niña caprichosa.

-Matsuri… se anda rumoreando que él anduvo con una becada y por eso de su comportamiento y su ausencia en clases- Comento otra chica.

-¡Ah si, yo también escuche sobre eso!, era una chica de su curso de pelo rosa creo, no me acuerdo el nombre, aunque nunca los vi juntos…- Dice una de las amigas.

-¿Pelo… rosa?- Matsuri se queda pensando- Ahora que lo dicen… él solo muestra gestos de interés cuando estamos cerca de su curso… ¿Acaso me esta usando para dar celos?- Se enoja.

-Pero si no lo amas de verdad, lo queres solo porque te parece atractivo y porque es el príncipe, es por eso que a él no le agradas- Dice molesta una de las amigas pero en seguida se tapa la boca.

-Inaudito lo tuyo ¿Y te haces llamar mi amiga?, Gaara siempre me gusto, siempre lo quise para mi, ¿eso no es amor?... Tendré que eliminar de esa chica de pelo rosa entonces- Matsuri se va del lugar completamente molesta.

_¿Pero que mierda…? ¿Eliminarme? ¿Pero esta quien se cree que es, la dueña de una mafia? _

Tenía ganas de ir y darle una buena piña en el medio del rostro por delirar tantas idioteces juntas, pero estaría desvirtuando el asunto, y ella solo quería hacer una cosa. Así que retomo su camino y siguió adelante hasta que llego a la puerta de la única persona que quería ver en ese momento.

*toc toc*

Golpea la puerta un poco nerviosa, se sentía una delincuente, pero que estuvieran las luces apagadas le daba cierta confianza de que nadie la veía.

Vio como se movía la perilla haciendo ruido al destrabarse, su corazón pego un salto, después vio como un leve chillido de la puerta dejaba pasar una línea de luz que cada vez se iba ensanchando mas, iluminándola a ella que estaba ahí parada. Lo que tomo desprevenido a cierto muchacho pero lo alegro.

-Buenas noches Sakura… que sorpresa- Saluda su compañero Sasuke acercándose a ella.

-Buenas noch…-

Ella quería sacar su mejor sonrisa pero sus enormes ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y no hizo mas que ir y abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Con eso era feliz y se sentía reconfortada, un abrazo de alguien que la amara honestamente.

El chico no entendía que había pasado que hizo que en el medio de la noche ella decidiera ir a buscarlo. Pero no pregunto nada, estaba alegrado de eso, significaba que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para encargarle la tarea de hacer feliz su corazón.

-¿No quieres entrar? Naruto no esta, fue a agarrar a kankuro por andar con su hermana…-Comento Sasuke para distraerla.

Sakura rio un poco, imaginando lo gracioso e incomodo de situación y entro a la habitación con el chico de pelo negro. Una vez calmada, ella se sienta sobre una de las camas con un semblante un poco deprimido.

-Puedo…- Dice la pelirosa aún con la cabeza agacha.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta él sin entender mucho.

-¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?- Sakura levanta la vista y lo mira a los ojos.

Un silencio extraño envolvió la habitación donde se hallaban los dos, eso hizo pensar que su propuesta sonaba media rara al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven de pelo oscuro que se encontraba en frente de ella. Sakura se ruborizo por completo y empezó a justificarse y prácticamente hablar sola.

-¡No pienses mal!-

- Es que yo…-

- quiero decir…-

- me siento…-

- no quiero… -

_¿Qué debería hacer? Pensará que soy una pervertida…_

-No te preocupes Sakura, de igual forma entendí- La interrumpe el joven de manera cálida lo que despertó en ella una sonrisa.

-Podes descansar conmigo si eso te hace sentir mejor y acompañada…-Dice Sasuke besándole la frente a la pelirosa.

Tiempo después, los dos durmieron juntos, abrazados en la misma cama… como si Sasuke estuviera protegiéndola entre sus brazos…

Esa noche Naruto no regreso a la habitación,

y Sakura pudo descansar tranquilamente y feliz.

_Continuara…

* * *

_

**Wow si que me tarde pero acá estuvo una porción de mis ideas, pensaba seguirlo pero mejor lo corto hasta acá y después dejo lo demás para el próximo capitulo, asi quedo bien y me gusto *-*, realmente estoy considerando dejar a estos dos asi y felices pero SOY MUY MALA(¿) así que MUAJAJAJA(¿) boe que le pasaba :B **

**Cuestión que hay mucho por escribir mucho que desdoblar mucho que complicar askdjskdfhsajdfjk ah por jebus estaba re mal de la cabeza la chica(¿ Igual va a ser todo felicidad y amor y cariño y y y y me voy a descansar e.e**

**Espero pronto poder escribir el próximo capitulo n_n les dejo esta parte de la historia **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES QUE PUEDEN SER CONCIDERADOS EN LA HISTORIA e.e**

**Mucho buenos días para todos y Carpe Diem, nos leeremos :D**


End file.
